TVD: Heartfire
by gCosahi
Summary: De pronto fue consciente de que alrededor de cada alma, que podía ver con sus ojos espirituales, había una casi transparente capa entretejida, que incluso la rodeaba a ella.
1. Fénix

**Hola mundo! Espero que les guste esta contribución, y que si es posible, me dejen algún review.**

**La historia está ubicada después de _Midnight. _**

**Todo el universo y los personajes de The Vampire Diaries pertenecen a la editorial que los publica originalmente, y a la televisora que realiza la serie.**

**The Vampire Diaries:**

**Heartfire**

**I**

**Fénix**

_**Damon está muerto… Está muerto… Muerto.**_

_Murió en los brazos de Elena._

_No lo puedo creer: Damon murió. Yo lo vi, yo toqué su fría mejilla contra la mía cuando Elena dijo que en lo más profundo del alma de Damon había un mensaje para Stefan y para mí. Pude sentir con mi propia alma la pureza que Damon había guardado en su interior. Me pidió… pidieron perdón, no se lo pude negar, incluso si Damon no hubiera estado muriendo, lo hubiera perdonado, sin importar nada, sin importar qué… sin importar que Elena hubiera estado ahí._

_No lo sé todo es tan confuso… fue mi culpa, por mi culpa Damon está muerto…_

Bonnie levantó la vista de su diario y miró por la ventana, todo se veía más claro, la última vez que había visto todavía estaba oscuro, volvió su mirada al diario y observó las pocas palabras que había escrito, le había tomado mucho tiempo escribir tan poco, pero eran palabras que significaban mucho y también dolían.

Al menos de esta manera nunca se confrontaría a Elena. No, la realidad era que si Damon estuviera vivo, jamás la hubiera confrontado, no hubiera habido necesidad porque Damon ya había elegido a Elena. No había rango de comparación, en una competencia de popularidad y belleza, Elena siempre ganaría. Ella era como un ángel, bien la habían descrito así tanto Damon como Stefan.

-Un ángel… -murmuró Bonnie y volvió la vista hacia su diario.

Elena había perdido casi todos sus poderes de ángel, de guardiana. Un ángel que casi destruía todo por un… un berrinche, podría escribirlo en su diario, pero hacerlo era muy peligroso, sentía por Elena un profundo cariño, pero no quería que cualquier opinión que vertiera en su diario sobre ella la hiriera por una mala interpretación.

De hecho, ya había escrito lo suficiente. Cualquier cosa que pensara podría guardarla en los confines de su mente, ahora estaba segura de que nadie sabría lo que pesaba pues Damon estaba muerto y Stefan no tenía el estómago de violar la intimidad mental de nadie. Damon, quien no hubiera tenido reparos, la mataría en cuanto la descubriera pensando así de su princesa.

Damon.

Cerró el diario y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Eran las cinco de la mañana de un sábado invernal. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que salvaran a Fell's Church de las maldiciones de los zorros.

Después de todo habían vuelto a vivir una vida de tranquila: yendo a la universidad, tomando clases, conociendo gente, alguna vez había imaginado que conocería a nuevos amigos y que de ese grupo alguno derivaría en otra relación, pero las cosas eran diferentes.

_Damon_. Lanzó el pensamiento como si él pudiera escucharla, pero luego se dio de topes, él estaba muerto. Y de nuevo esos sentimientos de vacío que llenaban su corazón.

-Eres un bastardo, Damon. –dijo con muy poca convicción.

Las lágrimas se anegaron en sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza, se acurrucó mejor en la cama, bajo las sábanas. Se volvió a dormir con mucha dificultad.

Se sentía tan ligera y libre, conocía estas de sensaciones, bajó la mirada y vio su propio cabello rojo escapando de las sábanas. Vio por la ventana, se veía cómo salía lentamente el sol por el horizonte. _Ojalá…_ fue sólo un pensamiento fugaz, porque se trataba más de un sentimiento, tuvo que aplacarlo. Debía resignarse a pensar que el alma de Damon tampoco existía, se la había llevado con él.

A lo lejos, en este estado podía apreciar las almas de todos los ciudadanos de Fell's Church, de todos los que dormían, de todos los que ya habían empezado su jornada laboral sabatina, incluso, veía las almas de los animales, de las plantas y árboles. De pronto fue consciente de que alrededor de cada alma, que podía ver con sus ojos espirituales, había una casi transparente capa entretejida, incluso la rodeaba a ella.

Era maravilloso, todo parecía estar conectado. Ella con el mundo, y viceversa. _Tocó_, se detuvo y de repente empezó a reírse, no tenía cuerpo para tocar y sentir, pero seriamente, el cuerpo que veía era un manifestación de su propia alma, una que podía comprender, así que si veía su alma con un reflejo idéntico a su cuerpo físico, pensar en tocar ese entretejido no debía ser tan descabellado. Una vez que dejó toda reflexión, tocó por fin el entramado, algo en la distancia alto titiló, las vibraciones de regreso fueron una respuesta inmediata: un hombre que conducía hacia su casa, cansado y desvelado, pero al mismo tiempo extasiado, venía de verse con su amante, su esposa gorda, vieja y descuidada lo esperaba en su hogar, no quería verla pero el hombre tenía el compromiso de estar con esa mujer mientras sus ojos crecían, el compromiso que había adquirido de por vida por un simple error. Bonnie aterrada quitó el dedo con el que había tocado el hilo único, no conocía de nada al hombre, pero sabía todo de él gracias al hilo que se entretejía hacia ella.

Tocó varios hilos más, con todos pasaba lo mismo. Un toque, una vibración con respuesta, ella podía sentirlo todo, saberlo todo de todos.

-Stefan… -murmuró de pronto, con una esperanza casi hueca, en caso de que si alguno de los hilos de esta capa, que conectaba cada alma, se dirigiera a la de Stefan pudiera comprender mejor las almas de los vampiros y descubrir dónde estaba el alma de Damon, y sí poder ir con los Guardianes y ofrecerles la llave que abría puertas a otras dimensiones y pedir de vuelta a Damon.

Buscó y buscó el hilo que representaba el alma de Stefan. ¿Eran verdad esos mitos vampíricos de que los vampiros no tenían alma? No, eso no podía ser posible, si era así, el día que muriera jamás se encontraría en la eternidad ni con Damon, ni con Stefan, ni Elena el día que decidiera convertirse.

-Elena… -dijo suavemente, pudo distinguir el hilo de Elena porque era brillante, de un resplandor celestial, ésa tenía que ser Elena. Lo tocó el tiempo suficiente como para identificarla, y sonrió por no haber estado equivocada, casi invisible el hilo de Stefan se enredaba con el brillante de Elena… y había un tercer hilo enredado-. ¡Damon! –chilló con alegría… el hilo a su alma…

Lentamente siguió el hilo, todavía enredado al lado del de Elena, hasta que lo vio solo, lo siguió. Tenía miedo de tocarlo, de saber más de lo que quería, debía y necesitaba saber.

Poco se podía distinguir del hilo de Damon, como el de Stefan, se podía confundir ente otros hilos, pero en cuanto lo había visto enredado entre el hilo de Elena, memorizó el color casi invisible, así estuviera enredado a un millar de hilos podría reconocerlo sin dudar. Con su sentido de orientación más que alterado por el estado de consciencia en el que estaba, no estaba segura si subía o bajaba, si iba al norte o el sur.

Terminó, el largo viaje, que en realidad había tomado segundos o minutos, había terminado. Todo alrededor de Bonnie eran puras cenizas, incluso era lo que caía del cielo en un seco remedo de lágrimas. Sabía dónde estaba: en la última morada de Damon, en la pequeña luna donde había estado la más grande esfera astral que pudiera haber existido antes de que Elena la destruyera con sus alas... en una explosión de sentimientos. Y la verdad no podía juzgar eso como un berrinche, porque si ella hubiera tenido los mismos poderes que Elena, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

De pronto el hilo que pertenecía a Damon titiló y el corazón de Bonnie se aceleró, si es que fuera posible, pero estaba segura de que su corazón físico latía al mil. Había encontrado el alma de Damon. Ahora podría llevarla junto a los guardianes y hacer alguna negociación, en cuanto Elena se enterara de que había encontrado su alma, crearía planes de la "a" a la "z".

El hilo del alma de Damon siguió titilando, su brillo que había sido más invisible comparado con el brillo del alma de Stefan, había empezado a brillar cada vez más y más. Bonnie sentía cada vez más ansiedad: "Ojalá, ojalá...", se repetía en su mente constantemente, pero no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Wah! -gritó asustada cuando vio una mano surgir de las cenizas-. ¡Damon! -exclamó entusiasmada cuando vio el pelo negro y lleno de cenizas.

-¿Bo… nnie? -preguntó él, ahogándose entre las cenizas que desde su pelo caían a sus ojos.

-Sí, Damon, aquí estoy. -dijo con un susurro, tenía un nudo en la garganta y todavía no se explicaba cómo es que podía sentir si sólo su espíritu estaba ahí, pero ésa era la última de sus preocupaciones: ¡Damon estaba ahí vivo! Como pudo la pelirroja descendió hacia él, casi hasta ponerse de rodillas-. ¡Estás vivo!

-Y tú transparente. -respondió con su típico tono burlón.

-¿De verdad estás vivo, esto no es un sueño?

-Técnicamente no estoy vivo, cardenal. -explicó él-. Pero siento un dolor de mierda aquí -señaló donde había estado la estaca-, que me permite asegurarte que sigo no vivo y que esto no es un sueño.

-¡Damon! -exclamó con entusiasmo y se lanzó a abrazarlo, su yo espiritual atravesó el que seguramente era el sólido cuerpo no vivo de Damon pero no le importó, estaba demasiado feliz-. Sigues vivo... no vivo... ¡lo que sea pero sigues aquí!

-Y al parecer desnudo y lleno de cenizas... -comentó mirando su propio cuerpo

-Quizá tu ropa esté por aquí, no estará limpia pero si te sientes incómodo desnudo… -sugirió Bonnie, desviando la vista a cualquier otro sitio menos donde estaba Damon.

-No tengo razón para sentirme incómodo. –respondió, burlón al notar la incomodidad de Bonnie cuando se dio cuenta de su desnudez.

-Ése no es el caso, Damon, pero tienes que estar vestido para cuando vuelvas a Fell's Church, todos estarán sorprendidos.

-¿Volvieron a Fell's Church sin mí? –preguntó él, interceptando con su mirada la de Bonnie.

-Estabas muerto… -respondió después de pasarse un nudo por la garganta, pero él seguía viéndola con intensidad-. Muerto-muerto. –se corrigió-. Hicimos tanto como pudimos para que te trajeran de vuelta, pero las guardianas dijeron que no podían regresarte porque no sabían dónde iba parar el alma de un vampiro cuando moría.

-¿Elena está bien? –preguntó Damon.

-Viva, sin poderes, sin telepatía, sin sangre especial, sin alas. –contestó Bonnie.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él.

De pronto algo titiló en el entramado alrededor de Bonnie.

-No hay tiempo para que te explique, ya me van a despertar, cuando regreses todos te contaremos lo que ha pasado. Regresa a… -la última palabra fue un murmullo y Bonnie desapareció.

Damon miró a su alrededor, ni el árbol ni la esfera que éste protegía existían ya, en cambio todo estaba convertido en ceniza. Damon recordaba vagamente lo último había hecho antes de morir de verdad. Incluso sintió el escozor de la estaca encajada contra su pecho, casi atravesando su corazón. La lógica le decía que debía estar muerto, pero sentía cómo la sangre circulaba. Era claro que seguía no vivo. Recordaba la forma en que había hablado con Elena antes de morir y dejar los restos de su alma para entregar los simples mensajes: Elena lo amaba. Su muerte había conseguido lo que más había anhelado que Elena lo amara, ahora que había regresado era hora de reclamarlo.

Se levantó, sacudió tanta ceniza como era posible, porque después de todo ahí seguía lloviendolas. Pateó ceniza a diestra y siniestra hasta que encontró su ropa, no encontró el cuerpo de otro Damon, sino pura ceniza. Sacudió la ropa hasta que la dejó tan libre de ceniza como era posible y se vistió, en cuando estuviera en la dimensión oscura adquiriría ropa nueva y elegante, se daría un baño y regresaría a Fell's Church por lo que era suyo.

Bonnie despertó violentamente, justo en el momento en que su hermana Mary la tocó, sintió cómo su alma rebotaba contra su propio cuerpo. Respiró hondo como si hubiera regresado de la muerte.

-¿Bonnie estás bien? -preguntó su hermana preocupada cuando vio su reacción

-Sí, sí, más que bien. -respondió con una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Mary.

-Vinieron a buscarte tus amigos, dijeron que habían quedado para salir y llegaron por ti. -explicó Mary cuando vio la cara de confusión de su hermanita.

-Sí, sí, hoy es sábado, me acuerdo, gracias Mary, ¿puedes decirles que bajo en unos minutos?

-Sí, yo les digo. -contestó la hermana mayor que se levantó de la cama y fue a la puerta-. Por cierto, ¿quién es Damon, algún chico nuevo en la escuela?

-¿Cómo sabes de Damon? -preguntó Bonnie totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Cuando entré a tu cuarto hablabas dormida, con él, al parecer. -comento la hermana-. ¡Oh, Damon! -terminó burlándose.

-Cállate, Mary, no digas tonterías. -ordenó Bonnie al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una de sus almohadas.

Mary salió del cuarto riéndose a carcajadas. Bonnie se quedó sentada en su cama un rato más pensando en la visión que tuvo por la madrugada: había visto a Damon vivo, no le importaba que él mismo se definiera como un ser no vivo, si lo podía ver y escuchar, con eso le bastaba para ubicarlo en el grupo de los vivos. Rápido se levantó de la cama y se vistió.

-Bonnie, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó Elena consternada-. Tú no eres de las que llegan tarde...

-Perdón... es que me quedé dormida. -se disculpó, bajando el rostro.

-Ni modo. -dijo Meredith, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros-. Vayamos al paseo de las diez. Hará más calor pero hay sombras y descansos.

-¿Podríamos no ir? Hoy no tengo la fuerza para completar todo el circuito del paseo del zoológico. -comentó Bonnie con cansancio-. Vayamos, mejor, a la casa de huéspedes.

-Sí. -respondió Elena, al mismo tiempo Meredith asintió, cuando las dos se dieron cuenta de que Bonnie estaba muy seria.

-Vayamos, haremos un picnic. -comentó Matt, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bonnie volteó hacia donde estaba Stefan, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar pensar en Damon y que lo había visto emerger de las cenizas, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ella había sido la que lo vio y lo descubrió... no Elena.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? -preguntó Stefan.

-Nada, Stefan, nada. -respondió Bonnie, todavía tenía la sonrisa en su rostro y seguiría viendo a Stefan a ratos porque recordaba a Damon.

En la casa de huéspedes la señora Flowers ayudó a los muchachos a preparar las cosas para el picnic.

-¿Quiere ir, señora Flowers? -preguntó Matt con amabilidad.

-No quisiera incomodarlos. -respondió la amable casera.

-Usted nunca nos incomodaría, señora Flowers, es una amiga muy valiosa para nosotros. -comentó Meredith.

-Además, -agregó Stefan-, para nosotros no es molestia cuidar de usted. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Usted preparó todo, señora Flowers, sería grosero de nuestra parte que no la invitáramos, pero sobre todo, queremos que venga. -completó Elena y con todos esos argumentos convencieron a la señora Flowers.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, salió todo el grupo. Bonnie era la que más feliz estaba, en cuanto llegaran al lugar del picnic daría la grata noticia de que había visto a Damon y que habían hablado.

-Estás muy pensativa pero se te ve feliz. -comentó Meredith.

Bonnie no se sorprendió por el comentario de su amiga, ella siempre era tan observadora y por otro lado, era verdad.

-Es cierto. -comentó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?

-Tuve la mejor premonición de toda mi vida. -explicó la pelirroja.

-¿Una premonición, Bonnie? -preguntó Elena, mirando a su amiga psíquica-. ¿Fell's Church está en peligro?

-No, para nada. -respondió la más pequeña del grupo.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? -incitó Elena a que su amiga prosiguiera.

-Damon. -sonrió-. Él no está muerto. Tuve una visión y él y yo hablamos. -explicó.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para preparar el picnic, y voltearon a ver a la psíquica, parecían consternados, Bonnie casi se arrepintió de haber hablado.

-Eso es imposible... –la de ojos lapislázuli murmuró dolida.

-Yo lo vi, Elena, él está vivo, hablamos y va a volver a Fell's Church. -renegó Bonnie.

-Eso fue un sueño, Bonnie, un s-u-e-ñ-o... -replicó Elena, molesta por lo que su amiga dijo.

Bonnie sabía que Elena iba a estar muy sensible cuando dijera que Damon había revivido. Otro al que le iba a doler este tipo de noticia, era Stefan pero él no estaba actuando como su novia, solamente se había quedado mirándola.

-Los muertos no vuelven a la vida. -murmuró Matt.

-Elena está viva. -respondió Bonnie.

-Los guardianes dijeron que era imposible _revivir _a un vampiro porque no sabían dónde iba a parar su alma. -le recordó Stefan, con un tono un poco dolido, cuando por fin habló.

-Pudo haberse tratado de un sueño, Bonnie, -comentó Meredith con tono conciliador-, un sueño es, en parte, reflejo de los deseos profundos.

Bonnie de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando raro, como con compasión, con lástima por esperar a que pasara algo imposible.

-¿Qué tal si seguimos preparando las cosas? –preguntó la señora Flowers, en un intento por apaciguar las cosas, pero no funcionó.

-No fue un sueño. –repitió Bonnie, sintiendo ganas de llorar porque nadie le creía.

La señora Flowers le sonrió cómplice a Bonnie, porque ella entendía cómo se sentía en ese momento. El gesto transmitió a la bruja menor que mantuviera la calma, porque tan era posible que no hubiera sido un sueño como que sí, sólo el tiempo le diría. Sin embargo, Bonnie seguía segura de lo que había visto, de que no había sido un sueño, sino una verdadera visión, respiró hondo y se hizo a la idea de que no le creyeran, prefirió eso a pasar un mal rato por su mal humor.

Elena por su parte, aunque convivía con todos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo su pelirroja amiga: _Damon está vivo_. Por algunos minutos estuvo lanzando pensamientos: "Damon, Damon, ¿estás ahí?", pero no recibía ninguna repuesta, cuando eso pasaba recordaba que le habían quitado sus poderes. En caso de que Damon estuviera vivo, como afirmaba Bonnie, sería posible que él escuchara el llamado telepático, pero que ella no pudiera escuchar su respuesta, o Damon seguía tan muerto como lo dejaron en aquella luna y que Bonnie simplemente hubiera tenido un sueño. Así, a ratos se olvidaba de todo esto y volvía a llamar a Damon, de nuevo, se encontraba explicándose y recordándose las mismas palabras.

-¿Amor? -preguntó Stefan por enésima vez, tocó el hombro de Elena.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la rubia bruscamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos, todos se le quedaron viendo.

-Te preguntaba si querías más refresco. -explicó Stefan.

-No, gracias, Stefan. -respondió Elena-. De hecho, ya no tengo hambre y me siento cansada. No les molesta que me vaya, ¿verdad? -preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

-Yo me voy contigo. -dijo el vampiro, que también se paró.

-No es necesario, Stefan, aquí necesitarán que los ayudes, cuando decidan irse, además prometiste que cuidarías a la señora Flowers. -comentó con una pasiva sonrisa, mientras explicaba todo.

-Yo te acompaño, también me siento cansada. -susurró Bonnie y se levantó.

La rubia y la pelirroja se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron. Las dos iban calladas, en medio de un silencio incómodo, tenso. Normalmente, sin importar qué, cuando iban juntas, no paraban de platicar, también pasaba cuando venía Meredith y con Caroline, cuando eran amigas, pero ahora resultaba un total silencio.

-¿Estás enojada? -preguntó Bonnie con tiento.

-No. -respondió la rubia con un tono seco y sin voltear a verla.

-¿Es por lo de Damon? -volvió a preguntar con tiento, esta vez Elena se tensó-. Pensé, que de todos, sería a ti a quien más le entusiasmaría saber que Damon no está muerto de verdad.

-Tú también estabas ahí cuando los guardianes dijeron que no podrían revivir a Damon porque no sabían dónde estaba su alma. -dijo Elena molesta.

-Pues ahora lo sabemos y no necesitamos ese favor. -comentó con alegría, estaba sonriendo.

-Como dijo, Mer, debió ser un sueño. -comentó Elena, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no importara lo que la pelirroja decía.

-Haré como que no escuché eso para no enojarme. -murmuró Bonnie, cerrando los ojos para contener el llanto.

Elena se detuvo, unos pasos más adelante Bonnie se dio cuenta.

-Vamos, Elena. -suplicó la chica, que se volvió para ver a su amiga-. ¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó con preocupación y regresó los pocos pasos que había avanzado. Elena golpeó la mano que Bonnie le había puesto en el hombro-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-Sí. –respondió con sinceridad, sus ojos lapislázuli brillaban con intensidad, el resplandor oro era más fuerte.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Bonnie extrañada.

-Por lo que dijiste sobre Damon. –explicó con una voz fuerte, pero sin gritar-. Bonnie, entiéndelo, a todos nos dolió, más a Stefan, que dijeras que Damon estaba vivo, confundiste un sueño con una visión. –explicó.

-¡No, Elena! ¡Son ustedes los que no me quieren creer! ¡Verás cuando Damon…! –pero no pudo terminar esa oración porque la rubia le había dado una bofetada.

La pelirroja no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga la había abofeteado, incluso, llevó su mano para cerciorarse de que el escozor era real. No habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos. Elena lloraba.

-Fue un sueño. –afirmó Elena, con la voz quebrada.

-Verás que no cuando Damon venga. –aseguró Bonnie con firmeza, su mano todavía en su mejilla ardida, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había empezado a llorar, poco después la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta.

-¿Por qué tú? –preguntó Elena, cuando su amiga -¿lo seguiría siendo?- ya empezaba a alejarse.

La aludida se detuvo como un poste en medio de la vereda. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para volver a encarar a su amiga pero no regresó en sus pasos, precedió un silencio denso, tan tangible que parecía asfixiarlas, éste parecía peor que el anterior, parecía irrompible, pareció durar mucho, sólo mirándose, pero fueron unos pocos segundos antes de que Bonnie diera su respuesta.

-Porque yo no he perdido mis poderes por un berrinche. –declaró, arrepintiéndose en el mismo segundo en que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Siempre fue consciente de que pensaba así de Elena desde que volvieran de aquella conferencia con los guardianes, había tratado de manipular ese pensamiento de tal modo que no pareciera lo que era, para que Stefan no lo descubriera en su mente –si es que rompía su juramento- o por si lo disparara en algún momento y él lo recibiera, pero en esos segundos, cuando las dijo, cuando la voz les dio forma, cuando el dolor de que Elena –de quien sabía estaba triste por la muerte de Damon y había pensado sería la que mejor recibiera la noticia de su visión- no le había creído, e incluso la había estado despreciando.

-Elena, yo no… -intentó justificarse Bonnie pero lo que había dicho era una verdad, pero dicha en el momento equivocado y con malos sentimientos. De algún modo, sabía que no podía reparar el daño; lo dicho, dicho estaba, respiró hondo, intentando calmarse-. No puedo retractarme, ya lo dije, pero de lo que sí me arrepiento fue habértelo dicho para lastimarte. –declaró al final con voz firme, suspiró y se dio la media vuelta, se fue.

Ya habían pasado algunos días, desde que Elena y Bonnie tuvieran esa discusión. Ninguna se atrevía a hacer nada para remediar la situación, no porque no lo quisieran, sino por temor a que las cosas empeoraran. Bonnie se sentía aterrada de decir algo ofensivo en contra de Elena, se arrepentía mucho de haberla herido ya. Por su parte Elena no sabía qué hacer, no había ni plan A, ni B, ni de ninguna clase, había sucedido algo que nunca pensó pasaría: pelearse con alguna de sus amigas, en este caso, Bonnie, aunque le dolió lo que ella dijo, eso era cierto, por no haberse sabido controlar había perdido cualquier ventaja mágica y psíquica que en el futuro pudiera ayudarles, ya para buscar a Damon o ya para luchar contra la adversidad, y aunque Bonnie no había retirado sus palabras, se había disculpado por haberla herido.

En vista de cómo estaban las cosas, los otros tres amigos, preocupados por sus amigas, idearon el plan que Elena no tenía. Ejecutarían el plan más sencillo: hacer una juntada entre todos y dejarlas plantadas, así, sin la presencia de terceros y sólo la de las interesadas podrían arreglar sus problemas. Fijaron fecha, hora y lugar, sin mencionar que las dos habían sido invitadas, en cuyo caso, si se hubieran enterado, las dos hubiera rechazado la invitación sólo para no hacer sentir incómoda a la otra, sin saber que ésta ya habría rechazado la invitación.

Por un momento, Elena y Bonnie se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. El silencio era incómodo, pero no era como el de la vez de la discusión, no era tan denso, pero sí era incómodo porque ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir. De pronto, el celular de cada una sonó, era un mensaje de Meredith, decía mismo: _Ya déjense de tonterías y arreglen sus problemas_. Las dos pasaron un nudo por sus gargantas, sin dejar de mirarse solemnemente. Eligieron una de las mesas que se encontraba en el exterior de la pequeña Cafetería de Fell.

-De todos pensé que tú me creerías. –repitió Bonnie suavemente, una vez que se sentaron.

-Creer que Damon está vivo es algo difícil. –se excusó Elena, usando un tono gris.

-Lo sé. –convino la otra, pero si no se hubiera proyectado hacia donde estaba Damon _reviviendo_, ella tampoco lo creería-. Pero sé lo que vi y también que no fue un sueño.

-Mira, Bonnie, -murmuró Elena con tiento, tratando de pensar bien sus palabras-, no es que dude de tus poderes, sé que eres fuerte, pero puedes estar equivocada. A lo mejor, deseas tanto que Damon siga con vida, que soñaste con él, admito que yo también lo he soñado. –explicó, tratando de no apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amiga-. Pero será mejor que dejemos esto por la paz, nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo, mejor hagamos como que nunca me lo dijiste.

-Sí. –concedió Bonnie, su voz fue baja y no se atrevió a decir nada más, sentía que no podría porque cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca se convertiría en un gemido.

Elena sonrió, pero notó la lucha interna que Bonnie lidiaba al tener que aceptar que no le creía, aunque lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero tenía que rechazar esa posibilidad porque los guardianes les habían explicado que era, si no imposible, dificilísimo revivir a un vampiro porque no sabían dónde encontrar su alma.

-Las dos personas que andaba buscando…

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Por fa, dejen un review.**


	2. El Despertar

**Hola, mundo! Pues aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y checarlo. **

**Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews: tefi96, Lula6791, EvaMedina, IsisLes5, la primera en comentar el capítulo uno.**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries: **

**Heartfire**

**II**

**El Despertar**

**De pronto Leigh se despertó, y en cuanto lo hizo supo que había algo diferente.** Reconoció que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, también vio que había gente, un muchacho y una mujer, por lógica, asumió, si ellos estaban ahí, debía ser porque eran sus familiares, estaban dormidos, pero no sabía quiénes eran.

—¡Mamá! –gritó el muchacho, que había estado durmiendo en el sillón–. ¡Mamá! ¡Leigh despertó!

Ella estaba sorprendida, al parecer, el muchacho que la reconoció era pariente suyo. Uno muy cercano.

La mujer que descansaba en la silla al lado de la cama, al escuchar el llamado y la noticia, despertó al instante, igual que otro muchacho, que se levantó de un brinco del piso.

—¡Leigh! –exclamo la mujer entusiasmada, lanzándose a abrazar a su hija.

Quien por mero instinto rechazó el gesto, y de pronto sintió una punzada de culpa.

—Perdón, pero ¿de qué nos conocemos?

—Leigh, yo soy tu mamá, Genevieve y ellos son tus hermanos, Xander y Cade. –explicó la mujer con un hilo de voz.

—¿Ah, sí? –preguntó ella con extrañeza, mirando los tres rostros que debían ser familiares, pero no sentía el más mínimo atisbo de nada remotamente familiar.

—Mamá, recuerda lo que el médico dijo que cuando despertara podía tener amnesia. –dijo el muchacho que la había visto despertar, según lo que la mujer –su madre– le había dicho, era Xander.

—¿Por qué amnesia? ¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó, mirando lo tres rostros desconocidos.

—Cade, ve por la doctora Smith. –ordenó la madre, el chico asintió y segundos después salió del cuarto–. Hace ocho días tuviste un accidente vehicular, venían manejando ebrios, Leigh y chocaron, casi te mueres, hija, por poco y te operan, pero gracias a Dios, no fue necesario. –explicaba la madre con un tono mezclado de tristeza y regaño–. Desde el accidente has estado en coma, hasta hoy.

La doctora Smith llegó al cuarto y le explicó a ella, de modo breve y simple, todo lo que había pasado.

—Pero no los reconozco. –susurró ella.

—Lo sé. –respondió la doctora–. Es por tu amnesia, es muy posible que con el tiempo recuperes tus recuerdos o que no. –dijo al final–. Pero ve el lado positivo, Leigh, estás viva y despertaste del coma.

—Sí. –acordó.

Ella era Leigh Steller, una de los tres herederos de Industrias Steller, la segunda hija de Nicholas y Genevieve Steller, hermana de Xander y Cade Steller. Salía en la sección de sociales, por las fiestas que organizaba y al día siguiente salía en la sección de chismes por los problemas que causaba en estado de ebriedad.

Eso había pasado tres semanas atrás, estuvo en el hospital un par de días más, para evitar cualquier imprevisto, el día que la dieron de alta fue muy feliz, había algo en los hospitales que no le agradaba, de pronto se preguntó por qué, pero supuso que la respuesta debía estar en su pasado, en ese pasado que se negaba a ser recordado, todo lo que recordaba empezaba con su despertar en ese hospital. Genevieve le había llevado ropa para que pudiera salir.

—Gracias, Genevieve. –dijo Leigh, sin darse cuenta, pero notó cómo la mujer se ponía tensa–. Lo siento… es que…

—No te preocupes, Leigh, llámame así. –dijo Genevieve con una sonrisa de comprensión, pero Leigh se dio cuenta de que ella estaba triste–. Nosotros sí podemos recordar, lo haremos por ti. –comentó.

—Gracias. –respondió Leigh.

Xander y Cade se carcajearon cuando ella miró la mansión Steller, por lo menos habían vivido ahí diez años, justo cuando Nicholas Steller empezó a ganar bien por uno de sus trabajos patentados. Genevieve, los muchachos y ella estaban parados contra la limusina, claro que también se había sorprendido cuando la vio y también los muchachos se habían reído de ella. De pronto, sintió que alguien ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros en un gesto cariñoso.

—Te recuerdo que eres la segunda heredera de Nicholas Steller, Leigh. –dijo Cade, que a pesar de ser el menor, con dieciséis años, en estatura la sobrepasaba, incluso él había tenido que agacharse.

Miró cómo Xander y Genevieve asentían y la invitaban a entrar en la casa: se notaba que ellos la querían mucho, a pesar de cómo se hubiera comportado antes de este despertar. Le dieron un rápido tour por toda la casa, pero en su interior no había nada que le indicara un sentimiento de familiaridad, ni siquiera sentía que esta casa fuera del algún conocido, casi podía estar segura de que si recordara a algún conocido, no reconocería esta casa como su propiedad. Pero ése era su hogar.

Era un fin de semana tranquilo. Había decidido ir a sentarse en la mesita frente a la piscina mientras que Xander nadaba. El muchacho –aún se sentía incómoda para llamarlo hermano–, miró la libreta que llevaba en la mano y deliberó por un rato si debía o no escribirlo. No se trataba de un libro cualquiera, de hecho era un diario, la doctora Smith le había recomendado que lo hiciera, según, para estimular su memoria, que llegaría un punto en el que no se daría cuenta de qué escribía y que cuando eso pasara escribiría algo que tuviera que ver con sus recuerdos perdidos. Hasta el momento había escrito sólo un enunciado: "Soy Leigh Steller", pero después de que lo escribió algo estaba mal, quizá fuera por la amnesia porque todavía no se reconocía como Leigh Steller.

—¡Leigh! –gritó alguien, pero no volteó–. ¡Leigh! –volvió a gritar, era una voz femenina, Leigh volteó al segundo llamado poniéndose de pie, al descubrir a Xander en la orilla de la piscina y le indicaba que era ella a quien buscaban–. ¡Leigh, eres tú! –gritó la chica, de su misma edad que corría hacia ella y la abrazó, casi la tumba por el impulso de la carrera al detenerse.

—Eso dicen. –murmuró Leigh, sin responder el abrazo.

—¿Cómo que: eso dicen? Deberías verte al espejo con más frecuencia. –ironizó la muchacha, que soltó el abrazo para ver bien a Leigh de pies a cabeza–. Hace como un mes que no te dejas ver… –comentó–. Pensé que te vería a ti y a Jeremie en la fiesta de Peter Atkins.

—Déjala, Michelle, Leigh tiene amnesia. –explicó Xander, había salido de la alberca justo después de que Michelle llegara y agarró una toalla para secarse, cuando estuvo listo, se acercó a Leigh para brindarle apoyo, ésta lo agradeció sobremanera, porque por más que buscara si había algún rastro que semejara memoria, no hallaba nada.

—¿Qué pasó, Leigh? –preguntó Michelle.

—¿Es que no entendiste que tiene amnesia? –dijo molesto Xander, que todavía seguía sostenía a Michelle de las muñecas.

—No importa, Leigh, ya recordarás, por lo pronto podemos hacer una juntada y celebrar que saliste del hospital. –sugirió Michelle, con una sonrisa, soltándose de Xander.

—Nada de alcohol. –advirtió Xander–. Acaba de recuperarse de su última juerga y todavía no está bien del todo. –alegó él en su papel.

—No seas así, Xander, no eres su padre. –se quejó Michelle.

—Casi se muere, Michelle, y quieres que vuelva a tomar. –reclamó Xander.

—Basta. –dijo Leigh antes de que Xander y Michelle empezaran a discutir en serio–. No es necesario que me defiendas. –Leigh comprendía que Xander actuara así porque él era su hermano, pero de todos modos se sentía incómoda, volteó hacia Michelle–. Ya toqué fondo, Michelle, y sobreviví. –explicó, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que Xander estaba orgulloso pero Michelle pareció molestarse un poco, luego asintió y sonrió.

Leigh, Xander y Michelle se sentaron en la mesa que estaba frente a la piscina y se pusieron a platicar por un buen rato. Leigh no dudó ni una vez que Xander estaba ahí sentado con ellas, tolerando a Michelle para que no la sonsacara con que hiciera una juntada. La joven Steller metía las manos en la bolsa de su pantalón, la intención de escribir no se había esfumado, sólo que la oportunidad había desaparecido.

—¡No, joven! –se escuchó que la empleada doméstica gritó.

De pronto, Xander se había levantado de la mesa, lo hizo tan violentamente que su silla botó hacia atrás, en sólo cuestión de segundos, el mayor de los Steller se acercó hacia la persona que la empleada doméstica había intentado contener, lo sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa a un muchacho de casi su misma complexión.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir!? –exclamó furioso Xander.

Michelle volteó a ver a Leigh cuyo rostro reflejaba incomprensión a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Él es Jeremie Chase, tu novio o ex, con esto de tu amnesia no sé qué relación tendrás con él.

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo de él. –comentó Leigh afligida–. ¿Por qué Xander está enojado con él?

—Yo no sabía que te habías accidentado, tus gentes hicieron un buen trabajo para ocultarlo de las noticias… –divagó un poco Michelle–, el punto –volvió a la idea original– es que el día de tu accidente, el de la fiesta, estuviste con Jeremie, te fuiste con él.

—Leigh, ¿cómo estás, Leigh? –preguntaba Jeremie por encima del hombro de Xander, mirándola a los ojos, luchando por ir hacia ella, pero el otro no se lo permitía.

Eran ojos de un color gris azulado, de mirada intensa. Algo se alteró en el interior de Leigh, los vellos detrás de su nuca se erizaron violentamente, lanzando calosfríos por toda su columna que se extendían a sus extremidades. El corazón le latía rapidísimo, la respiración se le había agitado. De pronto, sentía ganas de salir corriendo, de escapar de esa mirada. ¿Cómo podía haber sido su novio? Todas estas sensaciones le indicaban que lo conocía, pero no como tal, sino como una sombra oscura y aterradora de la que tenía que salir corriendo para salvaguardar su vida.

—¿Leigh? –preguntó Michelle preocupada, agarrando a la aludida del hombro, quien volteó de golpe, con una cara aterrada–. De pronto te pusiste pálida, ¿te sientes bien? –la chica sólo asintió, pero Michelle se dio cuenta de que su amiga le mentía, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla o preguntarle más, porque –aunque Xander lo dudara– comprendía que su mejor amiga había pasado por algo sumamente difícil como sobrevivir a una conmoción cerebral.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Jeremie. –dijo Michelle en voz alta–. Leigh no quiere verte. –aseveró con un tono de furia–. Y tú bien sabes por qué. –comentó, lo que hizo que Jeremie dejara de luchar contra Xander, eso le indicó a Michelle que había acertado.

—¿Qué le hiciste, bastardo? –preguntó Xander furioso y empujó al aludido.

Jeremie no respondió ni a la acusación de Michelle, ni la pregunta de Xander, se fue. El hijo mayor de los Steller dejó ir al bastardo y se dirigió hacia su hermana menor.

—Leigh, Leigh, ¿recordaste algo? ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo? –preguntó él zarandeándola ligeramente, pero la muchacha no respondía, parecía ida–. Michelle, ¿qué te dijo? –se volvió a la muchacha castaña.

—No me dijo nada, Xander. –se encogió de hombros–. Lo asumí por su comportamiento.

—Leigh, por favor, por favor dime. –suplicó el hermano, llevando a la chica a sentarse en la silla y se hincó frente a ella, la sostenía de los brazos.

—Más bien son sensaciones, Xander. –respondió vagamente, aunque él estaba delante ella no lo miraba, parecía mirar a través de él–. Y no sé por qué, pero no lo quiero volver a tener cerca de mí. –dijo.

—Debe de ser porque cuando te accidentaste, él estaba contigo, iba manejando el carro. –explicó, le acarició el pelo–. No te preocupes, hermana, no permitiré que se vuelva a acercar a ti. –prometió.

La promesa hizo que se sintiera mejor, a pesar de que no sentía amor fraternal por Xander, a causa de su vacío de memoria. La solidaridad que demostraba el que debía ser el hombre de la casa después de la muerte de Nicholas Steller, la hacía sentirse en confianza. Lo abrazó.

—Gracias, Michelle. –susurró ella, extendiendo su mano hacia su amiga.

_Soy Leigh Steller. En realidad no sé quién soy. Sé mi nombre, pero me suena vacío, hueco. La doctora Smith dice que es porque perdí la memoria en un accidente, que tampoco recuerdo. Es por eso que mi propio nombre carece de significado. He visto las fotos que Genevieve –"mi madre"– me ha mostrado, sé que soy yo la niña de las fotos, pero no me reconozco. No recuerdo nada de lo que Xander y Cade –"mis hermanos", mayor y menor respectivamente– me cuentan. Sé que me quieren mucho, sin importarles nada, Genevieve una vez me comentó que Nicholas, su difunto esposo, –"mi padre"– me adoraba._

_Hoy "conocí" a Michelle, pero la realidad es que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde cuarto grado, cuando nadie quería ser mi amigo porque era la niña nueva del grupo –eso me lo ha contado Michelle–, es una buena amiga, de verdad parecía preocupada cuando se enteró de que tuve un accidente en carro, según me contó, los contactos de Genevieve y Xander se encargaron de ocultar lo que me había sucedido. También pude notar que hay algún tipo de tensión entre ella y Xander, supongo que sienten atracción el uno por el otro…_

_También "conocí" a Jeremie Chase, Michelle me contó que fuimos novios, ahora estoy segura de poder decirlo en pasado porque cuando lo vi a los ojos sentí terror, un miedo casi instintivo, pero no sé por qué, Xander me explicó que se debía a que él manejaba el día del accidente y que aunque no me acordara de él, algo en mi subconsciente lo hacía. Pero este miedo era diferente, era un miedo que sentí ahí mismo, no lo sentí como un miedo pasado, no sé si me explico. Creo que si ese miedo estuviera asociado a algún recuerdo de mi accidente, hubiera recordado la sucesión de los hechos… irónicamente ahora no recuerdo nada para confirmarlo, y éste es el primer diario que escribo, me lo contaron mis parientes._

_Sé que Genevieve y los muchachos son mi familia, pero como con mi nombre, siento vacío cuando quiero referirme a ellos como mi mamá y mis hermanos… me siento mal de herir a Genevieve cada vez que me dirijo a ella por no llamarla mamá._

—Leigh… –escuchó de pronto, levantó la vista de su diario y bajó la pluma, al primer lugar al que dirigió la mirada fue a la puerta, pero ésta seguía tan cerrada como la había dejado cuando entró.

_Escuché que alguien me llamaba, pero al parecer ya empecé a soñar despierta… empiezo a divagar demasiado, será el sueño_

—Leigh… –otra vez, levantó la vista de nuevo y miró a la puerta, posiblemente fuera alguno de los muchachos, ¿pero qué negocio podrían tener al quince para las tres de la madrugada? Se levantó de la cama y fue a la puerta, la abrió. Nadie.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana, tampoco había nadie. Ya empezaba a sentirse un poco loca, pero se burló de sí misma para no creérselo, después de todo, aún no sentía esa casa como su hogar.

—Si serás tonta, Leigh. –se dijo a sí misma con tono burlón cuando pasó por el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Ésa fue la primera vez que se enfrentó a su imagen en el espejo, ya se había visto al menos un par de veces, pero nunca se había detenido a indagar bien los detalles. Medía casi un metro sesenta, su pelo era largo hasta la cadera, lacio, café brillante, sus ojos eran azul verdoso. Piel clara. Buen cuerpo, era bonita, de eso estaba segura, tenía casi diecinueve años (eso le habían dicho Genevieve y los muchachos), por ella se hubiera calculado, mínimo un año más, dejó esos pensamientos y se volvió a concentrar en el espejo, dio una media vuelta a la derecha y luego otra a la izquierda, observando las curvas de su cuerpo, debió de haber tenido otros novios aparte de Jeremie Chase. No pudo evitar estremecerse con sólo pensar en él.

Cuando volvió la vista al espejo había alguien detrás de ella. ¿Cómo, cuándo? Volteó a ver si la puerta estaba abierta, pero no, debió de meterse desde antes de que ella llegara a su cuarto, debía ser él quien había estado llamándola. Estaba asustada, pero no tanto como cuando vio a Jeremie Chase –de nuevo se estremeció–, por lo que se atrevió a darse la media vuelta… nadie. ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ¿DE VERDAD SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA?! Se preguntó internamente casi al borde de la histeria, pero contuvo un grito, volvió la mirada hacia el espejo, ahí estaba todavía. Repitió la acción dos veces más y siempre fue el mismo resultado: él seguía ahí, en el espejo, detrás de su propio reflejo.

—Leigh… –dijo en voz baja, en un susurro casi fantasmal, pero algo sonaba mal.

Fijó la vista en ese reflejo, más bien en su rostro, pero por increíble que pareciera, no solamente no podía reconocer ningún rasgo, sino que no podía verlos. Una cálida sensación de confort y reconocimiento, como no sentía desde que despertó, la rodeó al mismo tiempo que aquel reflejo ilusorio en el espejo la abrazó. Cerró los ojos, con el recuerdo bajo sus párpados, bajó la cabeza, en busca de la sensación de esos cálidos brazos, pero no sintió nada. Volvió a mirar al espejo, aunque él en realidad no estaba ahí con ella en el cuarto, era la única verdad en la que podía y quería creer.

—¿Te conozco? –preguntó Leigh, no esperó por la respuesta porque la sabía–. Sí… –murmuró tratando de ver a los ojos a aquel espectral recuerdo reflejado en el espejo–, de antes de mi accidente… –aseguró para sí misma.

El fantasma asintió y pareció apretar el abrazo, también pareció que la besó, instintivamente, ella se recargó, buscando sentir ese gesto.

—Tienes que llamarme, Leigh. –comentó el espectro.

—¿Cómo?

—Una… vela… mi… nombre… –dijo el espectro justo antes de desaparecer detrás del reflejo del espejo.

—Leigh, despierta. –escuchó una voz femenina llamarla, de pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Genevieve–. ¿Hija estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación la mujer, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello.

Leigh dio un brinco, respirando agitadamente, miró a Genevieve quien a su vez la miraba. Con extrañeza notó que seguía en la cama. Todo había sido un sueño.

—Genevieve… –murmuró, con voz queda–, mi diario… –murmuró.

—Aquí, ¿es éste? –preguntó la señora, levantando una pequeña libreta de pasta azul cielo, con brillantes.

—Sí, es ése. –respondió, lo tomó de las manos de Genevieve y lo abrió, revisó las últimas palabras: "me siento mal de herir a Genevieve cada vez que me dirijo a ella por no llamarla mamá".

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la madre consternada y acariciando el cabello de Leigh tratando de darle un poco de consuelo.

—Fue un sueño… –murmuró más para sí que para la que se suponía su madre, agitó la cabeza y alejó la mano de la mujer, ella misma se alisó el cabello, levantó la vista–, fue sólo un sueño, Genevieve. –dijo, levantando la vista para ver a la mujer, sonrió.

—¿Pero estás bien? –preguntó la mujer, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía por el comportamiento de su hija.

—Sí, gracias, Genevieve. –asintió la chica.

La mujer suspiró con tristeza y se levantó de la cama, miró de modo significativo a Leigh y se fue.

¿Había sido un sueño? Todo había parecido real. Se levantó y fue al espejo con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquel espectro que le había parecido tan familiar, sin importar que no hubiera podido ver–conocer–reconocer su rostro. Volvió a la cama resignada a que no lo iba a ver.

_Lo vi en el espejo, sé que lo vi, sé que no fue un sueño, era tan real, aunque no estuviera detrás de mí, sólo detrás de mi reflejo en el espejo._

_Cuando abrazó mi reflejo en el espejo, mi cuerpo no sintió nada, pero lo que sí sentí fue una cálida familiaridad, yo lo conocía. _

_Me dijo que lo llamara. ¿A dónde? Sé que ésa no es la pregunta que debo responder, sino ¿a quién? ¿Qué nombre? _

Leigh soltó el libro junto con la pluma, se recargó en la cama, se frotó los ojos desvelados y se acicaló el pelo. Sentía sueño, bostezó un par de veces, estaba segura de que pronto y sin darse cuenta se iba a quedar dormida. En el filo de su sueño, muy por debajo de su consciencia algo empezó a resurgir suave, era cálido, al mismo tiempo, sobrecogedor… una simple palabra que pasaba de su mente hacia su boca, podía saborearla y era agridulce en su lengua. Dio un salto en la cama, aún adormilada, sin la fuerza suficiente para mantener los párpados abiertos, sin pensarlo mucho agarró el diario y la pluma, escribió en pequeños trazos una simple palabra, una vez que lo hizo, cayó dormida…

El diario quedó abierto. Después de las últimas reflexiones que Leigh escribió sobre el extraño encuentro –¿o había sido un sueño? No, ya había decidido que no lo había sido–, una simple palabra, escrita en mayúsculas, en tinta negra:

_DAMON_

* * *

**Se supone que lo que está subrayado, debería ser tachado... **

**En fin, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si tienen tiempo y ganas, déjenme un review para saber qué les pareció, qué esperan, qué piensan que va a pasar, si me dan apoyo, si no me lo dan, si fue un asco el capítulo.**

**Bueno, seguiré publicando, ustedes sigan leyendo ^^ Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Verdad Imposible

**Pues aquí tienen el capítulo 3, espero que les guste y que tenga más éxito y reviews que el capítulo 2.**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries: **

**Heartfire **

**III **

**Verdad Imposible**

¡Damon! –gritó Bonnie al mismo tiempo que brincaba de su silla para abrazar al aludido–. ¡Yo sabía que no fue un sueño, que ibas a venir! –pero no importaba qué tantos gritos diera la pelirroja en el sensible oído del vampiro, él parecía concentrado en otra cosa.

Damon miraba con intensidad a Elena, como si no hubiera nada más que ella en el mundo. Poco le tomó a Bonnie darse cuenta que él no la estaba tomando en cuenta. La chica lentamente empezó a soltar el agarre del cuello del vampiro.

La mirada de Elena había quedado prendada en esos ojos oscuros, en ese momento todo desapareció: las mesas, los problemas, todo… excepto por la presencia de Bonnie, de quien podía ver el rojo cabello en la cara de Damon. De pronto en su pequeño universo eran ellos tres: Damon de pie, ella sentada y Bonnie colgada del cuello de él. Poco a poco fue fijándose más en el entorno, todo había vuelto a la vida: No solamente Bonnie colgaba del cuello de Damon, sino que él la sostenía en un apretado abrazo.

—Suéltame, por favor. –suplicó Bonnie con una voz de la que esperaba no se escuchara débil, ni dolida.

Damon no respondió pero la soltó, ésa fue toda la respuesta que Bonnie, en realidad, no necesitaba. Él parecía seguir mirando a Elena. Sólo tenía ojos para Elena. Toda la sucesión de palabras que conformaban esos enunciados fueron como agujas en su corazón. Lentamente la pelirroja fue soltada del agarre del vampiro vestido de negro. La realidad era que no había más de cinco centímetros de separación, pero la bruja sentía un abismo de distancia entre ellos, mientras que Elena y Damon parecían tener tendido un puente que los mantenía más unidos que el aire que los rodeaba. Bonnie era ajena, un ente extraño en ese reencuentro.

—Bonnie tenías razón. –botaron las palabras de Elena, con rotunda sinceridad, sin embargo, ella no había dejado de mirar a Damon como si creyera que quitándole el ojo de encima él pudiera desaparecer.

—Te dije que estaba vivo. –reiteró Bonnie con una voz llena de orgullo, pero por debajo sentía mal humor–. Tal vez debiéramos llamar a los otros… a Stefan. –dijo el nombre de su amigo con veneno, dirigiendo el disparo de su mirada a Elena.

—Stefan. –murmuró Elena, que sacó su cel para llamarle a su novio.

Nadie decía nada. Meredith estaba quieta como pensando lo que estaba sucediendo. Matt estaba de mal humor, lanzando miradas que podrían acribillar al objeto de su mirar, en este caso: Damon. Pero todos estaban en silencio. Stefan parecía querer llorar, sus verdes ojos contenían las lágrimas, pero no alcanzaba a reunir las palabras apropiadas, otras que no fueran: "Damon estás vivo", porque ésas eran las únicas palabras que merodeaban su mente.

—Es obvio, hermanito, aquí estoy. –se burló Damon, queriendo provocar al otro vampiro.

Stefan sí pareció inquietarse por la burla de su hermano mayor, que se levantó y caminó hasta él, lo miró por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y fueron significativos. Para sorpresa de todos, Stefan estrechó a Damon en un cálido abrazo. Habían pasado más de medio siglo juntos, no en los mejores términos fraternales que pudieran existir, pero, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo hermanos.

—Suéltame que arrugas mi ropa. –se quejó Damon después de los primeros segundos de sorpresa y aceptación.

Stefan se alejó de Damon, bien sabía que ésas palabras no significaban una queja real, sino que muy a la manera de Damon eran una forma de respuesta simpática, al menos, así lo quería entender el vampiro de ojos verdes.

—Bienvenido. –murmuró Stefan al final, después del abrazo, por fin resignado a no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Sí. –dijo Matt no muy convencido y se acercó para darle la mano, si Damon rechazaba esa ofrenda de paz, no iba a ser él quien quedara mal.

—Sí, gracias. –respondió Damon con un tono sarcástico, rechazó el gesto de estrechar su mano con Matt, pero había aceptado la ofrenda, de nuevo, a su manera.

Meredith sólo asintió con un gesto serio. Tampoco muy decidida a decir más, porque las únicas palabras que pensaba podía expresar eran las mismas que Stefan: "Estás vivo". Lo cierto, es que no lo conocía más allá de la ocasión en que estuvo con él en la Dimensión Oscura, todo lo que sabía de Damon era una breve lista de tres cosas: Hermano mayor de Stefan. Él quería convertir a Elena en su reina. Bonnie sentía atracción por él.

Lo último en su lista, Meredith lo había notado desde que fueron a la Dimensión Oscura, por la forma en que los brillantes ojos de Bonnie miraban de manera anhelante a Damon, incluso ahora, de hecho, cuando volvieron después de que esa demonio zorro fue destruida, su mirada era opaca porque Damon había muerto. Pero ahora que él había regresado, ella parecía volver a brillar. ¿Acaso, Damon lo notaría?

_Todos realmente estaban sorprendidos. No exigí disculpas, después de todo, la evidencia me dio toda la razón: Damon llegó._ Bonnie levantó la mirada de su diario y luego, mirando hacia el techo sonrió. _La que se disculpó fue Elena. No tenía por qué, las dos fuimos malas la una con la otra y ya nos habíamos pedido perdón._ Bonnie suspiró como si no se decidiera a escribir lo que estaba pensando. _Damon sólo tiene ojos para Elena. Ésa es la verdad por mucho que me duela tengo que aceptarla. No importa si ella también quiere a Stefan, él la quiere a ella_. Una lágrima cayó justo en la última palabra que había escrito y quedó borrosa. _A veces, desearía ser ella, sólo a veces, nada más para que Damon me mirara como la mira a ella… pero luego me doy cuenta de que si así fueran las cosas, de todos modos no sería a mí a quien viera. Damon sigues siendo un bastardo__._ Se rió ante lo último, estar enamorada de él no la excluía de darse cuenta de cómo era. Tachó lo último que había escrito de Damon.

El sueño se había vuelto profundo. Su respiración acompasada y profunda. Sabía que estaba dormida, al menos su cuerpo lo estaba porque su mente, su propia alma estaba despierta, viva, activa. Miró de nuevo por la ventana, pero no fue capaz de ver las almas de nadie, no se preocupó por ello, ya había encontrado el alma que quería para bien… y para su mal. ¿Dónde estaría Damon, ahora? Seguramente vigilando el sueño de Elena o peleando contra Stefan para arrebatarle ese derecho. Había que aceptarlo, era un hecho, por mucho que Elena decidiera estar con Stefan, Damon la seguiría a donde fuera y ella tras él. Bonnie agitó su cabeza pensando en que debería dejar de pensar en ello, si ya había aceptado los hechos como eran, lo mejor sería seguir adelante, sola.

Tenía que haber una razón para esta manifestación astral, que recordara todas las veces que le había sucedido habían tenido una razón de ser: encontrarse con Elena, tener una visión con la leyenda de los zorros, encontrarse con Damon. Volvió a agitar la cabeza, ¿por qué insistía en pensar tanto en él cuando el sentimiento no era correspondido? Quizá, cuando las encontró en la mesita de café dijo algo parecido a que las andaba buscando a las dos por cortesía, pero ella dejó de existir cuando Damon tuvo a Elena en sus ojos. Respingó, de nuevo lo estaba haciendo.

Tantos habían sido los nudos mentales que tuvo en la cabeza que no se había dado cuenta de nada. De pronto, desde afuera, escuchó una voz… una que conocía más que de memoria: la voz de Damon. En ese momento fue consciente de que ya no estaba en su cuarto, sino parada frente a la puerta principal de su casa y Damon delante de ella: "Diablos…", masculló en su interior.

—_Buenas. –saludó Damon gentilmente, llevaba un ramo de flores y una botella de vino, y tenía esa endemoniadamente encantadora sonrisa._

¿Qué diablos hacía Damon saludando a la puerta de su casa, con presentes?

—_Pasa. –respondió Bonnie, asintiendo solemnemente_.

¿Qué diablos hacía ella invitándolo a pasar? "Mierda…", se murmuró a sí, mientras que se le iban los ojos escrudiñando a Damon quien lucía espectacular vestido formalmente. El color seguía siendo negro: pantalón de vestir, camisa de manga larga, zapatos, lo único de diferente color era la corbata, ésta era de color sangre. Ella también vestía para la ocasión: un vestido strapple que se ceñía a su cintura y luego era libre, no era muy largo, le llegaba a las rodillas, su piel pálida, llevaba tacones y el pelo recogido. Miraba a través de sí misma en su propia visión, pero seguramente, asumiendo que en su visión su yo _físico_ –por llamarlo de alguna manera– debía sentir lo mismo que su ser astral: un palpitar agitado de entusiasmo, debía de tener un sonrojo en las mejillas y sonreía como tonta a Damon: "Doblemente mierda…"

—_Bienvenido. –escuchó que su mamá saludaba desde detrás._

_Damon pasó y le dio un fugaz beso._

"¡Tres veces mierda!"

—_Gracias, señora McCullough. –contestó Damon el saludo de la señora después de besar a la pelirroja. El vampiro le entregó las flores a la madre de Bonnie–. Este presente es para usted. Y éste… –alzó la botella de vino–, es para la cena a la que amablemente me han invitado._

¿Por qué sus padres habrían invitado a Damon a cenar? Es más, ¿por qué chingados él la había besado en la boca en presencia de su madre?

—_Joven… –escuchó a su padre hablar, quien se había acercado desde detrás de su madre y extendía la mano hacia Damon, pero por su voz acartonada y la rigidez de sus movimientos, era evidente que en vez de estrechar la mano con Damon más bien quisiera estrangularlo–, que gusto conocerlo._

—_El gusto es mío. –respondió Damon, a la vez que estrechaba con firmeza el apretón de manos._

_Los cuatro pasaron al comedor_.

Todo esto era soberanamente raro. ¿Y por qué ella guiaba a Damon al comedor tomándolo de la mano?

_A la cabeza de la mesa se sentó el señor McCullough, a su lado izquierdo su esposa. Ella y Damon estaban sentados uno al otro lado. La madre de Bonnie sirvió los platos. Todos estaban en el más absoluto de los silencios._

—_Mire, joven Salvatore… –dijo el padre, ya después de que empezara esta incómoda cena._

—_Papá… –suplió Bonnie._

—_Dejemos toda esta parafernalia. –sentenció el padre, mirando a Damon e ignorando la súplica de su hija._

_Cuando Bonnie vio que su papá no iba a atender sus súplicas, le lanzó una mirada desesperada a su madre quien solamente se encogió de hombros, mirándola de una manera en que la hacía sentir culpable_.

"Pero, ¿por qué?".

—_Como usted diga, señor. –respondió Damon con seriedad y sacando su mano entrelazada con los dedos de Bonnie._

Simplemente se sentía como si estuviera con la boca abierta.

_El padre miró el gesto, pero no se inmutó._

—_¿Qué pretende…_ – "No te hagas ilusiones, es otra cosa…", se dijo no muy convencida–_, señor Salvatore, con mi hija?_

"…"

Había sido tanta la impresión que realmente dejó de respirar, lo que eventualmente ocasionó que despertara. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Ahora, despierta a la mitad de la noche con el estupor a flor de piel, trataba de comprender lo que había visto: Damon había ido –iba a ir, ¿qué más da la conjugación?– a su casa para ser presentado como su novio… su novio. Pero luego recordó lo que Meredith había dicho en el picnic: "soñaste lo que te había preocupado antes de dormir". Prefirió desinflar cualquier esperanza con eso, porque la verdad era otra, un día de estos, a lo mejor y Damon ganaba la guerra por el corazón de Elena y se presentaba en la casa Gilbert como el novio y prometido de Elena. No valía la pena que lo escribiera en su diario.

—En noticias nacionales, en Portland, Oregon, se ha reportado la desaparición de una tercera muchacha, responde a las características de las otras dos víctimas halladas en el último mes. Las autoridades investigan posible asesinato en serie y solicitan toda la información posible… –Bonnie escuchaba distraídamente el noticiero matutino, mientras comía de manera casi torpe cereales, en la estancia.

—¿Y ahora tú qué tienes? –preguntó Mary, bebía un café con leche y desayunaba un plato de huevos revueltos, desde la cocina.

Bonnie sonrió, su hermana acababa de llegar después de salir del turno nocturno, bendita fuera por parecer más despierta que ella.

—Nada. –se defendió Bonnie–. Anoche tuve… –dudó un momento–, tuve una pesadilla.

—¿Todo bien con Damon? –preguntó Mary, Bonnie despertó en ese instante y miró a su hermana con ojos centelleantes.

—¿Qué Damon? –cuestionó el padre de modo inquisitivo, que bajaba de la escalera.

—Nadie, papá, no es nadie. –respondió Bonnie, rápidamente, a la defensiva.

—Es el chico con el que quiere quedar. –respondió Mary.

—¡Cállate, Mary! –exclamó Bonnie medio desesperada, luego volteó hacia su padre–. No es cierto, papá, lo que dijo Mary son puras mentiras. –explicó sonrojada.

El padre rodó los ojos ante sus hijas y siguió su camino hasta la cocina, donde puso agua en la cafetera y café, encendió el aparato y regresó su camino por las escaleras.

—Eres todo un caso, Bonnie. –dijo Mary, de pronto, desconcertando a su hermanita, pocos segundos después de que su padre salió de escena.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó la pelirroja, que dejó el plato sobre la mesita frente al televisor.

—Si Damon no es el chico con el que quieres quedar, ¿por qué haces tanto alboroto?

—Eso no es… no es cierto. –insistió.

—Mírate, te pones toda roja, hermanita. –comentó Mary, no con burla, si no con comprensión fraternal. La hermana mayor, dejó su taza en la barra de la cocina y caminó hacia el sillón donde la pelirroja estaba sentada. Con una sonrisa que le brindaba confianza a Bonnie, Mary se sentó a su lado, las dos se miraban a los ojos–. Empieza por el principio... –ordenó como toda hermana mayor.

—No sé qué quieres decir. –argumentó Bonnie haciéndose la desentendida.

—Háblame de Damon. –ordenó–. Todo, desde cuándo lo conoces, cuándo te enamoraste de él.

—Yo no...

—Si estás toda roja, mírate. –la recriminó Mary.

—No tiene caso, Mary, decir eso en voz será aceptar algo que siento y que nunca va a ser posible.

—¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó consternada.

—Lo conozco porque es el hermano mayor de Stefan. –comentó.

—Ése no es el problema, ¿verdad?

—No, él está interesado en Elena. –dijo, sin mirar a su hermana, pero se pudo imaginar qué cara puso.

—Pero...

—Sí. –aclaró Bonnie de inmediato–. No tengo oportunidad, Mary.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bonnie McCullough? –inquirió Mary–. Las cosas no se acaban hasta que se acaban. –animó Mary–. En el momento en que él esté con Elena y que ella haya dejado a Stefan, ése será el final, el punto sin retorno. Ahora, ve a la escuela, ve por Damon, que yo tengo que ir a dormir. –habló la hermana mayor con un tono burlón mientras hacía una salida dramática.

Bonnie caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, distraída porque había tenido que aceptar una verdad imposible ante su hermana… al menos lo hizo de manera indirecta, al no decir una clara declaración, no quería lastimar a Elena, era su mejor amiga. Habían sido amigas desde pequeñas y desde entonces, Elena y Caroline tuvieron la atención de todos, por bellas, por el carácter fuerte y el don de mando, sin quitar la lucha por reclamar el título de la número uno. Aunque Meredith había quedado también opacada por las dos despampanantes chicas, al menos tenía un carácter firme, y una tranquilidad para todo que era de admirar y una inteligencia, y fuerza física admirables también, además de su nuevo carácter de casi vampiresa. Ella, Bonnie, quedaba última, había llegado tarde a la repartición de talentos, le faltaba carácter, decisión, ella siempre era la doncella temerosa, la dama en apuros.

—Las damiselas en apuros son las que más les gustan a los hombres. –escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, no necesitaba ver de quién se trataba porque sabía quién era, una serie de escalofríos corrieron por su espalda provocando que cada vello de su piel se erizara de forma casi dolorosa.

—Damon. –murmuró paladeando un amargo sabor, dándose la media vuelta para verlo–. ¿Quién dijo que podías violar la intimidad de mis pensamientos?

—¿Violar? –preguntó él con tono socarrón, y con esa diabólicamente encantadora media sonrisa, él caminó hacia ella y la rodeó, cuando quedó a su espalda se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído–. ¿Cómo podría violar tu intimidad? –preguntó con voz baja, ronca. Bonnie tembló al sentir su aliento golpear contra su oreja, sin mencionar el segundo significado que subyacía en sus palabras–. Tú eres una doncella y yo un caballero. –aseguró–. Además, ¿cómo puedo evitar escuchar cuando _gritas_?

Al rubor inicial provocado por los dobles sentidos de Damon, se unió el sonrojo de ira por el descuido. Tan concentrada había estado al pensar en su posición comparada con sus amigas –sin contar ya a Caroline–, que no se había preocupado por mantener su mente protegida. De pronto, sintió en su interior que un fuego abrazador la inundaba, desde la base del pecho hacia todo su cuerpo. Se giró sobre sus talones, con la esperanza de ser más rápida que el vampiro.

—Eres un bastardo, Damon Salvatore. –dijo, sus ojos cafés brillaban con intensidad sosteniendo los ojos ónix de él, quien la miraba sorprendido, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le dijera bastardo con tanto sentimiento que apenas recordaba qué había hecho contra ese individuo, esos intensos ojos cafés lo tenían distraído… no se esperaba lo que sucedió.

Bonnie estaba igual de impresionada porque tampoco esperaba haber hecho lo que había hecho. Había agarrado las solapas de la chaqueta de piel negra y jaló a Damon. Para variar, fue ella la que le robó un beso a él. Una vez más sus pensamientos se dispararon en todas direcciones, ¿qué importaba que él o cualquier otro vampiro percibiera sus pensamientos? Por una fracción de segundos no hubo respuesta por parte de Damon, pero fue la gloria cuando por fin lo hizo.

Damon debía estar desesperado por su falta de experiencia y Bonnie lo supo porque puso su mano en la nuca para profundizar, enredando los dedos en sus rizos, también había puesto la mano en su cintura. Con la lengua acariciaba sus labios, en búsqueda de un resquicio para invadir su boca, Bonnie tuvo la impresión de que su saliva era cálida, amarga como su nombre. ¿Se atrevería? Sí, se dijo a sí misma. Torpemente, invadió la boca de Damon, ya había incitado este beso, ¿ya qué? Él, sorprendido, también empleó la lengua para el beso.

_Elena_. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, pero fue suficiente para llenarla de culpa y remordimientos, no había pensado en las consecuencias. Besarlo significaba aceptar aún más aquella verdad imposible y dolorosa: por mucho que ella lo quisiera, él no la correspondía. Él quería a Elena y simplemente ella no lo era. Con mucho pesar, se alejó de la maravillosa ambrosía que representaban sus labios sobre los de ella, una mano enredada en sus rizos rojos tras la nuca, su otra mano en su cintura casi rozando su cadera y su cuerpo pegado al de ella en ese cálido abrazo.

—Disculpa, Damon. –susurró avergonzada, con culpabilidad en sus ojos, era ella quien se había aprovechado…

—No, Bonnie, yo te influencié… –respondió Damon, cuyos ojos aún sostenían los de ella con suavidad.

Bonnie parpadeó, de no hacerlo se quedaría encadenada a él por siempre, sin importar nada, ¿de veras había sido manipulada?

—Debo irme, tengo clases. –murmuró Bonnie y huyó.

Mientras corría lejos de Damon, sin ir realmente a su clase, a la cual no quiso entrar porque su mente era todo un desastre. Otro pensamiento preocupante pasó por su mente, en un momento dado había sentido el palpitar de todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos, y no le importó que superaran las barreras de protección y mucho menos se preocupó porque Damon pudiera escucharla, ¿la había escuchado sin importarle las consecuencias?

La bruja pelirroja veía cómo los pasillos se hacían manchas indescifrables mientras que avanzaba con rumbo al estacionamiento, para irse. Faltaban como quince minutos para que la primera clase terminara. Necesitaba estar lejos de ahí, lejos de Damon, aunque bien sabía que la distancia no era ningún impedimento para que un vampiro tan poderoso como él pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos –alguna vez así, aún en la distancia, él había escuchado su llamado para rescatarla–, no tenía protección contra Damon más que mentirse a sí misma. Tenía suerte, el breve tiempo que faltaba para que terminara la clase sería suficiente para que no tuviera que inventar una mentira como excusa a sus amigas, en caso de que éstas la vieran.

—¡Bonnie! –gritó Elena detrás de ella, ¿ahora, por qué ahora?

—Elena. –saludó la pelirroja sin mucho ánimo, aunque ya se había detenido en su rápido andar y girado para encarar a su rubia amiga.

—¿Qué tal? –preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

—Bien, pero creo que me iré a casa, empezó a dolerme la cabeza. –lo cual era una mentira a medias, la cabeza no le dolía pero sí era un embrollo, por lo que este día en la escuela no sería de utilidad.

—¿Desde cuándo? Apenas va a terminar la primera clase. –el tono que Elena empleó en sus palabras incomodó a Bonnie.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Elena? –preguntó con tiento, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el fluir de emociones que sentía en sí misma y en Elena.

—Estabas con Damon y te vas a hurtadillas, ni siquiera esperaste a saludarnos. –soltó Elena con un tono mordaz e hiriente, casi vengativo. Bonnie parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba comprender lo que Elena decía y por qué. Abrió y cerró la boca, aún insegura de qué podía decirle, sin incrementar el incomprendido enojo de su amiga–. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes decir algo para defenderte.

—¡Es que no tengo nada de qué defenderme! –respondió Bonnie por fin decidida a hablar, era un hecho que no quería herir a su amiga o hacerla enojar más pero ya era momento en que debía evitar que ella la hiriera.

—¿Cómo no? ¡Estabas con Damon! –replicó la rubia de ojos lapislázuli, mirándola con intensidad y reproche.

—¿Y qué si estaba con Damon? –reflexionó con un poco de desesperación.

—Lo estabas besando, Bonnie. –las palabras apenas salieron de su boca, casi como si hubiera querido contenerlas.

Entonces la pelirroja comprendió a qué se debía todo, de verdad, si no hubiera tenido la mente revuelta lo habría notado todo desde el mismo momento en que Elena hizo aparición.

—¿Y? No es la primera vez que Damon me besa. –explicó.

—No, Bonnie, tú lo besaste. –aclaró Elena, de la misma manera en la que lo había dicho la primera vez.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Bonnie, realmente sorprendida, parpadeando y abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua sin otra palabra en la punta de la lengua.

—Lo obligaste a besarte.

—¿¡Qué!? Si bien lo inicié yo pero él podía haberse separado de mí, fui yo quien se alejó de él. –declaró Bonnie, explicando la situación a su amiga, con la mayor tranquilidad posible, tenía la sensación de que lo había logrado–. Ahora me voy, me siento peor que antes.

Era el colmo, pensaba Bonnie, mientras manejaba su carro. ¿De qué se sentía celosa Elena, si tenía a Damon comiendo de su mano? Y eso le dolió como una estaca de hielo en el corazón. Dio un pisotón al freno, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que se quedó a mitad de la calle en un alto de cortesía, menos mal que no venía otro carro. Tampoco debiera manejar, reflexionó, al tiempo que metía primera para echar a andar el carro de nuevo.

Recordaba la forma en que Damon había respondido a ese beso. Y poco después la reacción de Elena. ¿Mary tendría razón cuando le dijo que las cosas no se acababan hasta que se acababan? ¿Realmente tenía esperanzas? ¿De verdad, quería enfrentarse a Elena? Si Damon no tuviera interés en ella, nunca la hubiera besado, en primer lugar, y en todo caso tampoco hubiera respondido a ese beso que ella misma le dio, ¿verdad?

—Maldita sea. –golpeó con las manos el volante, tenía muchas dudas, y seguro que Damon no iba a ayudarla a resolverlas, no, mientras no se decidiera a dejar a Elena, y que ésta no le diera alas para aspirar algo imposible.

Casi no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a su casa, todo había resultado en automático. Dio un respingo cuando alguien golpeó la ventana del carro, volteó en esa dirección.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Damon? –preguntó sorprendida y con algo de enfado, después de todo, él era el motivo, la razón y la causa de todas sus confusiones y problemas.

—Me extrañó que te fueras de la Universidad tan temprano. –comentó él, abriéndole la puerta del carro y luego la ayudaba a salir.

—Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó enarcando una ceja. Cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella.

—Vi que estuviste a punto de chocar...

—Eso es mentira. –replicó ella.

—Me atrapaste. –se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres? –cruzó los brazos en su pecho, mirándolo sonreír de la manera burlona en la que siempre lo hacía.

—Vine a cobrar lo que me debes. –su sonrisa se amplió al ver cómo Bonnie se enderezaba contra el carro.

—¿Que te debo? ¿Yo? ¿Y me vienes a cobrar? –preguntó la pelirroja nerviosa.

—Me robaste un beso. –explicó el vampiro como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Tú me has robado más besos a mí –se defendió, luego bajó la mirada–, y me has visto desnuda. –sentía las mejillas ardientes.

—Olvidaste decir "casi" antes del "desnuda", porque yo recuerdo muy bien un conjunto rosado…

—¡Cállate, Damon! –ordenó, con la más clara intención de empujar al vampiro de negro, pero solamente se quedó con la intención porque él, con reacciones más rápidas, la sostuvo de las muñecas y la aprisionó contra el carro.

Los ojos negros cautivaron los ojos brillantes. Bonnie sentía su cuerpo presionado entre el carro y el cuerpo de Damon, sus propias muñecas aprisionadas sobre su cabeza con una mano de él, el agarre era fuerte pero suave. El corazón de ella latía a una velocidad exagerada, de un momento a otro saldría de su pecho y se trasplantaría en el pecho de él. Un suave dedo le dibujó la mandíbula lentamente, ella no pudo evitar lamerse los labios en espera de lo que vendría.

—Jamás vuelvas a intentar atacarme. –advirtió Damon, acercándose lo suficiente como para rozar los labios de ella con su propio aliento–. Podría no contenerme, hacerte un daño terrible… –comentó–, y no nos gustaría a ninguno de los dos.

—Haz lo que has venido a hacer y vete. –susurró Bonnie, casi sintiendo el roce de los labios de Damon sobre los suyos.

—No me des órdenes, Bonnie. –alegó y reforzó el agarre.

—No… –fue apenas un hilo de voz.

—Te lo cobraré cuando yo quiera… –advirtió él, luego soltó el agarre y tal como había aparecido, desapareció.

Bonnie todavía se quedó recargada contra el carro tratando de recuperar el aliento y de comprender lo que había sucedido ese día, y si no había sido un sueño dentro de otro sueño.

* * *

**Gracias por Leer hasta aquí. De nuevo, lo subrayado, se supone que va tachado, en fin. Reviews, please :)**

**Gracias a EvaMedina por su review y su sinceridad, ****y al comentarista anónimo :) Más adelante sabremos la relación de Damon y Leigh, prometido ;)**


	4. Un sorbo a la vez

Sé que es un poco breve, pero quería publicarlo ahora porque es Noche Buena, y quería que fuera mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Realmente espero que lo disfruten mucho, mucho.

También les quería decir que abrí una cuenta de Facebook, por si les interesa estar en contacto directo conmigo y discutir los capítulos, que me hagan sugerencias directamente, preguntas, poner breves adelantos de los capítulos. Bueno, sólo por si les interesa, búsquenme como Cosahi Writter

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Heartfire**

**IV**

**Un sorbo a la vez**

_Sé que parece ridículo. Tengo la vela, tengo el nombre… pero no me atrevo a hacerlo, no por temor al ridículo sino porque tengo miedo de que Damon no venga, de que Damon sea un invento de mi cerebro que está dañado desde el accidente. Tengo miedo de que Damon no exista porque él es lo único real y mío desde que desperté del coma. Él es el único al que conozco. _Leigh levantó la vista del diario y miró la vela apagada, como si fuera su única amiga en todo el universo. _Debo superar este miedo… él vendrá… __él sie…_de pronto dio un respingo, ¿iba a escribir "él siempre viene"? tachó eso, pero luego pensando lo reescribió. _Damon siempre viene cuando lo llamo, al menos así siento que son las cosas, todavía no recuerdo nada más, son sensaciones, presentimientos, en realidad no sé lo que son._

Leigh dejó la pluma y cerró el diario. Agarró un fósforo y lo prendió, vio danzar la llama por largo rato, hasta que el material flamable se consumió y lentamente el fuego se iba comiendo la madera del fósforo en un intento de no extinguirse. Cuando sintió la llama lamerle las yemas de los dedos, fue cuando se acercó al hilo de la vela, éste prendió de inmediato, aunque ya se había quemado:

—Damon. –susurró con voz queda, idiotizada por el brillo de la llama en la vela.

La lucecita que luchó por varios segundos se extinguió. Nada. "¡Idiota!", se dio un golpe en la frente, y sintió el escozor de sus dedos quemados. Revisó las heridas, no eran quemaduras graves, apenas una irritación en la piel. Si Damon hubiera llegado, las quemaduras hubieran valido la pena. Si de verdad, Damon existiera, ya hubiera llegado… ¿a quién engañaba? Llamarlo con una vela, idiota, imbécil, nadie respondía un llamado por encender una vela, ¡que ridiculez! Y lo peor es que había sido ella misma quien se hizo esa broma.

_Quizá Damon habrá sido un amigo imaginario de mi infancia…_ escribió con decepción. _No he querido preguntarle ni a Michelle, ni a los muchachos o a Genevieve, siento que no debo hacerlo. Realmente, por un momento, de verdad creí… creí que Damon vendría. ¿Por qué siento que algo que no existe es lo único real en mi vida? _Empezó a llorar, dejó de escribir por un rato para poder limpiarse las lágrimas. _¡Damon, te detesto porque no existes!_

De pronto algo golpeó el vidrio de la ventana y Leigh dio un brinquito en su cama a causa del sobresalto, la mansión Steller era de dos pisos de altura. Aún con dudas se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana: nada, solamente la noche, no, algo brillaba, por increíble que pareciera, era negro pero se veía por encima de la oscuridad reinante, aunque parpadeó y se frotó los ojos siguió viendo igual, ¿qué podría brillar oscuro dentro de la misma oscuridad? "Se deberá a la ventana", se explicó, eso debía de ser, algo del reflejo, abrió la ventana pero el brillo oscuro seguía ahí.

—Invítame a pasar, Leigh. –escuchó una voz tan sombría como la misma noche que reinaba fuera los confines luminosos del cuarto de la joven heredera.

—Pasa. –aunque se dio cuenta de que lo dijo con una voz soñolienta, no pudo evitarlo, había dos gritos muy en el fondo de su mente, el primero le decía que debía dejarlo pasar, entrando él, todas las respuestas también lo harían; el segundo, era un grito de temor por su vida, ¿qué en el mundo podía estar cerca del segundo piso frente a la ventana de su cuarto una fresca noche como ésa? Sólo una bestia, un demonio, una criatura de la noche. "Tonterías", se dijo a sí misma.

Sólo la fría brisa nocturna entró en su cuarto, dándole un toque fresco a la cruda realidad. Nada, nadie. Un suspiro de resignación ante la posibilidad de seguir su vida con ese enorme hueco de casi veinte años. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cama y escribir sus frustraciones en su diario. Un graznido, un aire fuerte golpeó contra su espalda. Una presencia… Leigh se detuvo al instante, y se tragó un nudo de la garganta. En serio había alguien detrás de ella. ¿Debería voltear? ¿Sería Damon, en caso de que existiera y no fuera un amigo imaginario de la infancia?

—Mírame, estoy aquí. –dijo él: Damon.

Lentamente Leigh se volteó en sus talones. El corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Un hombre todo vestido de negro, unos centímetros más alto que ella. Era el hombre más guapo y sexy que hubiera visto, y últimamente había tenido que ver mucha televisión víctima del aburrimiento.

—Tú… tú no existes. –balbuceó, Damon era imaginario… ¿verdad?

Damon caminó hacia ella en firmes pasos. Leigh retrocedió tantos como pudo hasta que se tropezó con su propia cama. El hombre no se detuvo hasta que la alcanzó a ella sentada en la cama, incluso, no se detuvo y la sometió contra el colchón. Sus ojos negros como el cielo nocturno del que había venido, sostenían su mirada. Las grandes manos de Damon la sujetaban de las muñecas por arriba de la cabeza. Todo él era cálido.

—¿Alguien que no existe se siente como yo? –preguntó él, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Leigh fue consciente de la situación: ella estaba sometida bajo un hombre que creía era Damon, un Damon del que había negado su existencia, teoría que debía desechar porque podía sentir su cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo, hasta su aliento había golpeado su rostro. La situación era muy… interesante, sin importar que todavía no ubicaba ese rostro -hecho a mano por ángeles caídos- en su nula memoria, podía sentir identificación, reconocimiento.

—No. –respondió con sinceridad-. Me dejas sin aliento. –fue un suave susurro.

—Suelo causar esa impresión. –presumió.

—Literal, me estás aplastando. –había bajado la mirada para indicarle que él realmente estaba encima de ella.

Damon se levantó de la cama y se le quedó mirando a ella mientras se sentaba en la orilla. A su vez ella lo miraba, realmente la dejaba sin aliento. Sus ojos y mirada, sus manos, cuerpo y calor, los reconocía, ¡no mames, también reconocía la forma en que la había sometido! ¿Habrían sido amantes? Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento.

—Esa pregunta deberá quedarse sin respuesta en este momento. –respondió Damon, desviando la mirada.

Leigh parpadeó sorprendida de que él dijera eso.

—¿Es que lo dije en voz alta? –preguntó.

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo lo supiste?

—Soy un vampiro, puedo leer tu mente. –se encogió de hombros.

—Los vampiros no existen. –espetó ella, entre ofendida y enojada-. No soy estúpida.

—No dije que lo fueras. –respondió él la agresión.

Leigh en protesta dio un manotazo contra el colchón, con la mano de los dedos quemados, la sensible piel se abrió y dejó escapar una gota de sangre. En cuestión de segundos Damon se acercó a ella y la agarró de la mano cuyo dedo tenía una pequeña herida sangrante. Sorprendida la muchacha vio cómo el rostro de él se transformaba, vio los colmillos, los ojos como de un animal hambriento. Un escalofrío corrió por toda la espina de Leigh y ella estuvo segura de que no fue por el miedo de verlo convertido en una bestia vampírica, sino por el hecho de que él chupara su dedo.

—¡Dios! –gritó asustada, arrancando la mano de aquella hermosa bestia, y levantándose de un brinco para alejarse de él-. Tú y yo… ¡Cielo Santo! Nosotros… ¡Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera me acuerdo pero sé que sí! –se quejó, lloriqueó, él sólo se le quedó mirando y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que la hizo sentir que sus piernas no la sostendrían, de pronto la sensación de caerse pasó a ser un realidad, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro.

—Tranquila. –le dijo él, quien la estaba a su lado y la sentaba suavemente en el piso, la abrazaba

—Damon. –lloriqueó Leigh, en el regazo de él, lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en su ropa que olía exquisitamente bien.

—Dime…

—Ya estás aquí… tardaste demasiado… -dijo Leigh con una voz chillona, melosa, que supo que era diferente de la suya, pero que sentía más propia, más de ella. Damon le acarició el pelo, enredando los dedos.

—Tenía que comer antes. –respondió resuelto-. No quería llegar aquí, hambriento y brincar sobre tu cuello después de que me invitaras a pasar. –explicó-. ¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Debería? –respondió ella, abrazando a Damon tan fuerte como si no quisiera que desapareciera.

Él era real. Se conocían.

—No. –respondió él, que seguía acariciando el cabello de la chica, se inclinó sobre ella y la olfateó-. Inconfundible. –murmuró.

—¿Sigues hambriento? –había sentido una pequeña y cálida gota caer sobre su cabeza, tuvo que soltar el agarre para mirarlo a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de las caricias que le hacía al cabello, descubrió su cuello y alejó el pelo.

—Es muy pronto para ti. –se rehusó el vampiro, pero Leigh pudo ver cómo él deseaba morder y beber sangre.

—Deja de ser un idiota orgulloso y bebe. –ordenó con el ceño fruncido y ofreciéndole el cuello.

—Sólo un poco, unos cuantos sorbos. –dijo él después de lamerse los labios.

No, no era la primera vez. ¿Cuándo? No hace tanto tiempo, pero en qué momento exacto, no sabría especificarlo. La forma en que enredaba sus dedos con los de ella, lo delicado que había sido para herir su cuello y luego la forma en que sorbía… iba a llegar, por mucho que se sonrojara, tenía que admitirlo, iba a… llegó y gimió. No había más contacto que sus labios sobre su yugular, una mano sosteniendo su nuca y la otra enredada con sus dedos.

—No… -dijo entrecortado cuando él se alejó del cuello, ella quiso jalarlo para acomodarlo pero él se resistió.

—Suficiente. –fue una sentencia como de juez-. Un sorbo a la vez. –dijo él.

—¡Un sorbo a la vez y una mierda! –exclamó ella.

—No me provoques… -la siguiente palabra que iba a decir se quedó enredada en su lengua y la amenaza desapareció, él se vio aliviado de que así sucediera-. Podría matarte, Leigh, tiene que ser poco pero _significativo_. –la forma en que dijo esa palabra la hizo sonrojar-. También así de significativo. –aseguró al final con burla, haciéndola sonrojar más porque él no había querido decir aquello que ella pensó.

—¡Púdrete! –gritó enfadada por la burla, se puso de pie después de empujarlo-. ¡Y pura madre te dejo volver a chuparme!

—¿Hablas del cuello o…? –él también se había puesto de pie, y sonreía burlón.

—¡Cállate! -Leigh levantó la mano para darle una cachetada, él sostuvo su mano para evitar que lo golpeara.

—A ninguno de los dos nos gustará si yo te castigo por querer cachetearme. –la amenaza fue lo bastante clara.

—No hablas, en serio, tú nunca me lastimarías. –aseguró y de pronto sintió que se mareaba.

—Con calma, un sorbo a la vez. –dijo sosteniéndola por la cintura, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo se acercó.

Damon la sostenía. Aún pensaba que se trataba de una ilusión, de un sueño, pero su calor, su olor, el suave tacto de sus manos en el agarre de su cintura.

—No, Leigh, no soy ningún sueño. -murmuró suavemente en su oído, lentamente la arrastró a la cama.

—No, no quiero dormir. -intentó evitar que él la recostara en la cama, pero con ternura la tenía sometida suavemente-. Tengo miedo de que al despertar, hayas sido un sueño nada más.

Él se había recostado a su lado.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que despiertes, incluso más tiempo después del amanecer, días, meses, años...

—¿La eternidad? ¿Podrías prometerme la eternidad? -preguntó soñolienta acurrucándose más en su regazo, suspirando profundamente.

—Siempre... -pero su voz ya se estaba convirtiendo en un eco difuso en sus sueños.

—No me dejes, Damon, nunca... nunca... -suplicó adormilada, protegida en el regazo de aquel que todavía sentía como el espectro de aquella noche.

—Nunca, Leigh, te lo prometo. -besó su frente y siguió acariciado su pelo.

Su propio nombre en voz de Damon, aunque se escuchaba como el divino canto de un ángel, estaba mal, hasta lo imaginaba paladeando amargo su nombre, no lo culpaba, en este momento ella misma elegiría otro nombre que sonara mejor, que se adaptara a la persona en la que realmente se sentía. Maldita la amnesia, maldita, maldita, sabía que conocía a Damon desde hace tiempo, sabía que había perdido mucho, sino demasiado...

—Nunca más...

Las ligeras cortinas que deberían evitar la entrada de la luz matutina, ondeaban sobre la ventana... luz de día, ya había amanecido, Damon. Leigh se sentó en la cama, dejando que las sábanas que la cubrían, estaba ella sola, Damon no estaba con ella, él lo había prometido... él había sido un sueño.

—Te dije que soy real, ningún sueño. -escuchó su voz, él estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

—Damon... -murmuró suavemente, saboreando el agridulce sabor de su nombre en su boca-. ¿No morirás por la luz del sol?

—Lapislázuli. -fue toda la respuesta que él le dio, también le mostró el anillo en su dedo, al levantar la mano.

Leigh frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia él, agarró su mano y observó el anillo.

—Si te lo quito, ¿morirás? -preguntó, acariciando el anillo.

—Ya estoy muerto. -ironizó.

—Muerto de a de veras. -susurró ella avergonzada, y bajando la mirada.

El gesto conmovió a Damon, que se bajó del marco de la ventana y le acarició la mejilla. La hizo levantar el rostro y la miró en los ojos. Había algo n su mirada que Leigh no alcanzaba a comprender, algo profundo, importante. Se levantó de puntitas y lo besó... tampoco era su primer beso. Maldita amnesia.

—Un sorbo a la vez. -dijo el vampiro con tierna bula cuando Leigh protestó por romper el beso.

—Un sorbo a la vez... -repitió no muy convencida, mirando a la nada.

—Eso es, poco a poco. -le acarició la mejilla-. Sólo un poco, Leigh. –aconsejó, cuando le ofreció la muñeca que tenía una herida de la que manaba un poco de sangre oscura.

Miró sorprendida la sangre. Con el dedo índice limpió la pequeña herida, la sangre escurrió caliente en él según lo elevaba a la altura de sus ojos para mirarla, lentamente se lo llevó a la boca. De pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas mientras saboreaba esa pequeña ambrosía. Dulce, salado… una amplia gama de sentimientos… no sabía que pudiera paladear sentimientos, los sentimientos de Damon. En sus ojos cerrados, una imagen, un sentimiento intenso, cabello rojo como el fuego, casi como la misma sangre que corría por sus venas.

—¿Quién es ella? –preguntó abriendo los ojos rápidamente, atrapando la mirada del vampiro.

—Alguien especial. –se encogió de hombros, el gesto era para hacerlo parecer poco importante, pero Leigh que no había dejado de ver sus ojos, pudo notar que sí era importante, que de verdad lo decía.

—Te pregunté quién, no si era especial. –reclamó ella, ¿cómo era posible que sintiera esa punzada de celos? Apenas lo conocía-reconocía, lo que fuera, dadas sus circunstancias-. Responde mi pregunta.

—No me des órdenes, ¿no sabes con quién hablas? –su voz era baja, intimidante, ella sostenía todavía su mirada, ésta le decía toda la verdad, eran palabras inofensivas que no llevarían a una situación de peligro para ella.

—Sí, sí lo sé. –respondió Leigh sin asustarse, manteniéndose firme. Damon sonrió y de nuevo acarició su rostro, pegando más su cuerpo a ella, pegó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, Leigh lo empujó-. No me distraerás, responde mi pregunta. –exigió, con voz queda.

—Por ahora no puedes tener esa respuesta. –repitió suavemente, ella en sus ojos vio la frustración.

—Leigh, dice mamá… -fue la voz de Cade la que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta. El muchacho miró a Leigh que estaba en un abrazo con alguien a quien no conocía-. ¿Quién jodidos eres tú? –preguntó, centrando su mirada en Damon.

—Cade… -murmuró Leigh, pero la excusa no se encontraba en su mente y mucho menos en su lengua.

—Soy Damon Salvatore, el novio de tu hermana.

"¿Qué? ¿Mi novio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Tenía dos novios al mismo tiempo?", se preguntó mentalmente.

Damon dejó de mirar a Cade y se volvió hacia Leigh.

"¿Dos novios al mismo tiempo? ¿Quién?", preguntó Damon, Leigh parpadeó sorprendida, ¿realmente Damon le estaba _hablando_?

Leigh se sintió sonrojar por la intensa mirada. Asumió que debía ser algo de vampiros que ella pudiera escucharlo, incluso hablar psíquicamente.

"Sé que parece mentira, pero no me acuerdo de nada. Michelle me dijo que Jeremie Chase era mi novio"

—Jeremie Chase. –murmuró Damon, esta vez estuvo segura de que habló porque lo vio mover los labios y sintió el suave aliento salir de su boca.

—Sigo aquí, par de tortolitos. –tosió Cade, interrumpiendo según él un romántico beso-. Bienvenido, Damon. –sonrió el hermano menor de Leigh.

—Gracias. –murmuró Damon con una sonrisa.

—Bajen a desayunar. –dijo Cade.

—Deja que vaya yo primero, Leigh, tengo algo que hacer. –dijo Damon soltando el abrazo pero le sostenía la mano, así fueron detrás de Cade.

En la planta baja, por una fracción de segundos vio la misma mirada de duda que había visto en Cade cuando preguntó su identidad.

—Soy Damon Salvatore, novio de Leigh. –aseguró.

—¡Ah, Damon! –gritó Xander, y se acercó a él y lo abrazó-. Que bueno que ya llegaste. Leigh tuvo un accidente vehicular, y no podíamos localizarte.

—Error mío, no dejé un número al que comunicarse cuando me fui a Italia. –se excusó.

—Pero ya estás aquí. –dijo Genevieve, que también se acercó y le ofreció un cálido abrazo.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?", preguntó ella, apretando el agarre de la mano.

"Cosas de vampiros", se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera había volteado a verla a los ojos. "Puedo manipular sus mentes para que crean lo que yo quiera."

"¿Me has hecho eso a mí?", preguntó con temor.

"Una vez, para que me dejaras pasar, pero si tienes miedo de que lo haga de nuevo, te daré verbena, por muy poderoso que yo sea, no puedo luchar contra esa planta", explicó Damon, con una voz un poco ofendida

—¿Cómo es que lo medios nunca te han mencionado? –preguntó Leigh en voz alta, tratando de salir de la embarazosa situación en la que se había metido con su comunicación psíquica. En los últimos días había visto los periódicos, las noticias en internet y había visto muchas cosas de su vida, incluso en las columnas de chismes, los dimes y diretes de con quién salía, a quién había dejado.

—Tengo mis influencias, Leigh, tú y yo no queríamos que lo nuestro se hiciera público, ¿o habrías querido que los _paparazzis_ estuvieran detrás de nosotros cada que huíamos de aquí para allá?

—No quiero enterarme de sus cosas. –regañó Xander.

—Pero Michelle…

—Bueno, Michelle es Michelle… -se encogió de hombros el hermano mayor.

—Tuvimos una pelea, Leigh, por eso me había ido a Italia. –le explicó Damon, mirándola a los ojos.

"¡A mí no, lo prometiste!", exclamó mentalmente, sintiendo cómo Damon quería manipular sus pensamientos y creencias.

"No, no lo hice, te dije que te daría verbena".

Leigh tragó un nudo de su garganta.

"Entonces, promete que nunca lo harás de nuevo"

Damon no emitió una respuesta mental, Leigh sintió que se le partía el corazón, pero pocos segundos más tarde sintió cómo él apretaba el agarre, gesto que hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente de una intensa emoción que no sabía identificar pero que estaba segura sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"De todos modos te daré verbena"

"Un sorbo a la vez, entonces", respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa en sus facciones.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, por fas, por fas, déjenme un review, un like, algo...

Felices Fiestas Navideñas!


	5. Ojos Fríos

Hola, Feliz próximo Año, espero que este capítulo les guste, y me dejen muchos reviews.

**Segunda subida... vi muchos errores, Perdón.

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Heartfire**

**V**

**Ojos Fríos**

De nuevo la sensación de etereidad, un presentimiento, una visión, Damon otra vez, ¿de cuándo sería? Él como vampiro estaba condenado –¿lo estaba?– a vivir eternamente con la misma imagen: pelo negro, ojos como hoyos negros, piel joven, en sus primeros veintitantos, con esa sonrisa rompecorazones. Bonnie suspiró, y miró hacia él.

Sabía que su cuerpo se encontraba depositado en la seguridad, tranquilidad y comodidad de su cama en su casa, estaba segura que sintió un calosfrío atormentarle la columna haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran, cerró los ojos por la incomodidad y al abrirlo se llevó una gran sorpresa: de nuevo estaba viéndolo Todo.

—Esto es propiedad de los Salvatore. –escuchó ese Damon, de ese ahí y ese ahora.

Parpadeó sorprendida, dándose cuenta de que Damon se había acercado a ella y la miraba, había dejado de ver la Totalidad.

—¿Me hablas a mí? –preguntó sorprendida.

—No veo a nadie más invadiendo esta propiedad. –replicó, buscando a alguien más–. ¿Acaso has venido a seducir a uno de los hijos Salvatore? –la forma en que la miró la hizo sentir incómoda, la sensación empeoró cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él la apresó por los brazos.

Bonnie pudo sentir la calidez de sus manos contra sus muñecas.

—Suéltame. –suplicó la pelirroja.

El agarre se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Cómo entraste? –inquirió, mirándola a los ojos.

¿Cómo iba a responder eso? En primer lugar, no sabía dónde estaba, en segundo, tampoco sabía dónde era.

—En mi vida he tratado con una mujer pelirroja. –los dedos de Damon se deslizaron entre los sedosos hilos. Bonnie exhaló, no sabía que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo soltó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era un aquí y un ahora para ella también, pero de alguna manera sabía que no era ella, sino otra mujer; el aliento de Damon contra su cara, el calor de su manos, sumado a las sensaciones que su propio cuerpo generaba se lo confirmaban–. Tengo gusto por lo exótico

—No... –fue lo único que Bonnie pudo murmurar antes de que él apresara su boca con la suya.

Estaba encantada con esa visión que le otorgaba la capacidad sensorial que le permitía sentir lo que Damon hacía con su boca a la de ella. La mano que había apresado una de las muñecas de Bonnie, se encontraba descansando en su cadera.

—Vayamos pues a mis aposentos... –ella no pudo responder con una nueva negativa porque él volvía a afanarse en comerse su boca.

Damon la llevó a sus aposentos, y como la iba besando vorazmente ella no fue capaz de darse cuenta de qué pasillos, callejones y atajos tomó él para llevarla. Poco después, Bonnie sintió que sus piernas chocaban contra una cama, y él la iba empujando contra el colchón a la vez que se doblaba encima de ella.

—Espera… no… –murmuró con dificultad porque él seguía comiéndose su boca, y al estar medio encima de ella apenas podía respirar, sin mencionar lo emocionada que estaba de que la besara y por las circunstancias, con pesar lo empujó, no logrando mucha distancia.

Cuando fijó la vista en el rostro de él, ya no era el mismo, podía ver sus colmillos sobresalir, sus ojos mostrando la sed de sangre que tenía. Interiormente, murmuraba: "No, no, no", con creciente terror. Una mano de Damon encajada en la nuca, la hizo voltearse y pronto sintió la mordida justo donde corría velozmente su sangre cargada de adrenalina y cómo él empezó a succionar ávido, hambriento como si nunca hubiera probado bocado. Bonnie estaba temblando, luego empezó a sentir el cosquilleo del entumecimiento, empezó a ver borroso, frío, luego todo fue oscuro y al final ya no sentía nada.

—¡Suéltame! –Bonnie dio tal brinco al despertar que cayó de la cama, intentaba alejar al vampiro, se llevó una mano al cuello y ahí no había marca de mordida alguna, había sido un sueño, más bien una visión de cuando Damon era un vampiro voraz y asesino, la chica de la visión murió desangrada.

—Bonnie, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Mary quien abrió la puerta de un azote, todavía vestía el uniforme de enfermera.

—Estoy bien, gracias, fue una… pesadilla. –respondió ella, mientras su hermana entraba al cuarto.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Damon?

—Raras… –contestó Bonnie, para ese entonces su hermana ya le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse.

—¿Por qué? –las dos se habían sentado ya en la cama.

Bonnie desvió la mirada un rato y luego la levantó para contarle lo que había pasado el otro día, cuando ella besó a Damon, la _charla_ con Elena y más tarde el cobro de Damon.

—Pero no quiero tener problemas con Elena. –concluyó con aflicción.

—¿Quieres a Damon? –así era Mary, directa, justo al blanco. A pesar de que la pregunta la sorprendió, y la dejó sonrojada, asintió–. Entonces, será inevitable que tengas problemas con Elena, deberás enfrentarlos y procurar salvar tu amistad con ella.

—¿Será posible, conservar la amistad con Elena? –preguntó Bonnie con seriedad a su hermana.

Mary suspiró resignada, y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y por unos segundos más guardó un silencio significativo.

—A veces, para ganar unas tienes que perder otras. –respondió Mary con seriedad.

—Siento que no me ayudas, ¿sabes? –comentó Bonnie.

—Sólo te digo los hechos como son. –Mary se encogió de hombros a la vez que se ponía de pie–. Bien, me voy a dormir. –sonrió la hermana mayor y se fue del cuarto.

De pronto, Bonnie miró hacia atrás, desde el momento en que llegó a la Universidad, se sintió como vigilada, vio cómo los demás jóvenes universitarios transitaban a su siguiente clase, pero ninguno la miraba directo.

"¿Damon?", lanzó el pensamiento con la esperanza de que fuera él quien la seguía, pero estaba más que segura de que no era así, además él tampoco le respondió el llamado.

—Disculpa. –dijo alguien desde atrás, sintió cómo el vello de la nuca se le erizó con fuerza.

Bonnie respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse se dio la media vuelta, al hacerlo se topó con un par de ojos de mirada intensa, el color del iris era azul hielo. "Ojos fríos", pensó Bonnie, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un escalofrío que corría por cada una de sus extremidades.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó Bonnie, sin dejar de mirar al sujeto.

—No vine a los cursos de inducción porque estaba enfermo, por eso éste es mi primer día y no sé dónde están las clases. –sonreía con encanto, pero la pelirroja no pudo dejar de tener esa sensación de que algo estaba mal.

—A la derecha por ese pasillo está la oficina, ahí puedes pedir información. –dijo ella con un hilo de voz, sí, se dio cuenta de lo poco cortés que había sido, pero algo le decía que debía de alejarse de él.

—Ah, gracias. –respondió él decepcionado por el desaire–. Me llamo Jeremie Chase. –dijo el chico y le extendió la mano.

—No, no tengo tiempo, tengo clase… –la duda en la voz no la dejó sonar convincente, se sentía muy incómoda en presencia de él.

—Dime tu nombre, por favor. –suplicó el chico.

Bonnie cada vez se sentía más incómoda, más insegura… ¿qué haría Elena, Meredith? ¿Golpearlo en la nariz? Aunque fuera eso lo que hicieran Elena o Meredith para deshacerse de algún acosador, ella no era ese tipo de persona, y además, no quería tocarlo, un presentimiento le decía que no debía hacerlo.

—¿Todo bien? –el dueño de aquella cálida y confortante voz, que había llegado a salvarla, ponía sus manos en sus hombros–. ¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó después, dirigiéndose al chico.

—No, gracias, ella ya me dijo dónde está la oficina. –respondió Jeremie, se fue.

De pronto la bruja sintió las piernas de gelatina, se le doblaron las piernas.

—Bonnie… –dijo él, sosteniéndola de la cintura, evitando que cayera.

—Stefan. –respondió ella, mientras se dejaba llevar por el vampiro de ojos verdes a la banca más cercana.

—¿Estás bien? –la voz de Stefan sonaba preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo, para Bonnie sonaba distante–. Bonnie, tus ojos… –dijo Stefan con preocupación.

Bonnie parpadeó sorprendida, lo que a su vez brindó bienestar al ardor.

—¿Qué? –preguntó, volviendo en sí.

—Tus ojos… tus ojos se veían diferentes. –explicó Stefan, sujetándola de la mandíbula para poder ver bien los ojos de Bonnie.

—Gracias, Stefan. –sonrió el agradecimiento, y se liberó con delicadeza del agarre de Stefan.

—Sentí tu miedo. –explicó él–. Pensé que me encontraría un monstruo, pero era un humano, ¿por qué le tenías tanto miedo?

—No sé, fue un presentimiento. –habló sin mirar a Stefan–. Sólo sé que es peligroso, no sé por qué.

—¿Qué pasó con tus ojos? –volvió Stefan a ese tema, preocupado.

—¿Cómo sabías que los ojos me ardían? ¿Estaban rojos? –volvió a parpadear, pero ya no sentía ninguna molestia.

—No, Bonnie, tus ojos cambiaron de color, por un momento parecía que eran azules, un azul muy claro. –describió Stefan.

—¿Cómo azul hielo? –el miedo corrió por toda su espalda, erizando cada vello en su camino, porque recordaba los ojos de aquel muchacho.

—No, era de un azul cálido, como mezclado con el verdadero color de tus ojos. –sonrió el vampiro.

—Debo ir a clases, gracias por salvarme, Stefan, de veras que sí. –sonrió Bonnie y se levantó, y luego se inclinó hacia Stefan para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

A las diez de la mañana, cuando terminó la tercera clase, Bonnie suspiró: éste era el día cero, el día difícil, el día después de meterse con algo, más bien alguien, que Elena pensaba que le pertenecía. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago por varias cosas, primero, su no declara guerra contra Elena; segundo, todo el rollo de Damon; tercero, que se iba a ver con Elena. Llegó al comedor en la escuela.

—Hola. –saludó la pelirroja al llegar a la mesa donde ya estaban Meredith y Elena.

—¿Qué tal? –preguntó la de ascendencia latina, con una sonrisa, mientras Bonnie se sentaba.

Fue evidente el clima de tensión que había en la mesa. Años de larga amistad, ¿habían terminado ya? Quizá, se trataba de celos. Bonnie jamás, en todo el tiempo que tenía de amistad con Elena, pensó que todo terminaría por un hombre, curiosamente también por un vampiro, como sucedió con Caroline, hacía ya un poco menos de dos años. Elena no abrió la boca, no dijo nada.

—¿En serio estás enojada conmigo por lo de ayer? –preguntó Bonnie, insistiendo en encontrarse con la mirada de Elena.

—¿Por qué no usas tus poderes psíquicos para averiguarlo? –la incisiva cuestión le dio de lleno a Bonnie, ése fue un golpe bajo.

—¡Yo ya me disculpé por eso! –se defendió.

—Por favor, cálmense. –interrumpió Meredith, queriendo evitar una lucha y que sus amigas fueran el chisme de los pasillos de la escuela más tarde.

—Díselo a ella. –reclamó Elena mirando a Meredith y apuntando a Bonnie.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no me lo dices directamente? –preguntó volteando a mirarla–. ¿Otro berrinche? ¡Un berrinche! –exclamó finalmente, luego se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla y se puso las manos en la frente.

—¿Cómo que un berrinche? –preguntó Elena, frunciendo el ceño y casi arañando la mesa.

—Eres volátil. –respondió Bonnie encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por favor, chicas. –repitió Meredith, intentando fallidamente detener esta discusión.

—¿Yo? –preguntó la rubia poniéndose de pie.

—¿Quién es la que se puso de pie para intimidar? –preguntó burlona Bonnie.

—Bien. –dijo Elena, quien se dio cuenta del error, se volvió a sentar, pero siguió ignorando a la pelirroja.

Bonnie se sentía incómoda por todo lo que le había dicho a Elena. Todos esos sentimientos por Damon eran nocivos, ella nunca había sido así de grosera con nadie, y ahora estaba hiriendo a su mejor amiga.

—Ya, perdón. –susurró Bonnie con la mirada baja.

—Elena… –murmuró Meredith, mirando a la otra.

—Discúlpame tú a mí. –murmuró ella, tampoco levantó el rostro.

—Bien, niñas, disculpas dadas, ahora deben decírselo mirándose a los ojos y realmente sentirlo. –aconsejó Meredith que suspiró resignada, porque tenía que actuar como la mamá de los pollitos.

Bonnie levantó el rostro y Elena giró el suyo. Las dos miradas se interceptaron.

—No sé de qué te sientes celosa, Elena, si a leguas se ve que no soy competencia. –comentó Bonnie con voz baja y tristona.

—No digas eso, Bonnie. –replicó Meredith.

—Eso no es verdad. –contestó Elena.

—En primer lugar –habló Meredith, lo que hizo que las otras dos chicas volcaran su atención en su otra amiga–, si Elena tiene celos es por una razón, Bonnie, ¿no has visto cómo te miran los chicos, Damon? –luego volteó su mirada a la otra chica–. En cuanto a ti, Elena, no veo porque celas a Damon si estás con Stefan.

Ése había sido el punto final de la conversación. Meredith les había dicho cosas bastante acertadas, les había dejado mucho en qué pensar. Fue de esa manera en que las tres se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

La oscuridad de la noche los resguardaba, además de que mantenían un perfil bajo en cuanto a su aura. Se trataba de dos tipos, uno se encontraba parado casi en la entrada del callejón que habían elegido para ocultarse, apenas la luz de la calle lo iluminaba, pero como traía un sombrero la luz no alcanzaba a definir sus rasgos faciales. El otro tipo se encontraba escondido más al fondo del callejón, lejos de la luz eléctrica, pero era posible apreciar un par de ojos rojos y diabólicos, apenas la luz plateada de la luna caía sobre su cuerpo, era gigante, en comparación con el otro hombre que le hacía compañía. Por la calle perpendicular al callejón donde estaban dos criaturas de la noche pasaba una inocente pareja, seguro vendrían después de ver una película en el cine.

—Inocentes bocadillos, ¿no te parece? –preguntó el hombre que estaba casi en la entrada al callejón.

—No es él. –respondió el otro, con voz ronca, casi salvaje.

—Lo sé, no soy estúpido. –comentó el que primero había hablado–. Estoy apunto de encontrarlo, pero bien sabes lo que quiero adquirir primero.

—Ya te he dejado muchas brujas. –replicó enfadado.

—Sí y son dulces, pero no de las que busco. –respondió el hombre.

—No me has dado más elementos para buscar el tipo de bruja que quieres. –respondió el gigante.

—Son especiales, más que cualquier bruja. –explicó–. No te doy más datos porque también la querrías.

—Sabes que lo único que yo quiero es matar al vampiro. –renegó el gigante.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No olvides que yo también te he entregado muchos vampiros.

—Pero no al que quiero matar.

—¿Ya ves? Estamos parejos. –respondió el hombre con tono burlón, encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre salió del callejón, al encuentro con la pareja. La hora de la caza ya había llegado.

De pronto, Bonnie sintió unos escalofríos, como si la noche se hubiera tornado más fría de lo habitual, la joven pelirroja se arropó mejor en su cama, pero el sueño ya había desaparecido. La imagen de los ojos fríos llegó a su mente como un vendaval, rompiendo todo sistema de seguridad mental que pudiera haberse inventado para proteger su identidad de bruja ante todos esos espectros nocturnos que pudieran acecharla.

"La única criatura que quisiera me acechara no está aquí…", se dijo con resignación, se había volteado boca arriba y veía hacia el techo.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas o casi todas porque podía ver alguna luz reflejada contra el techo de su propia habitación. Se trataba de una luz sumamente brillante, grande y por las orillas de ésta brillaba de colores distintos, desfilaban. Era un espectáculo hermoso y, a pesar de que todo estuviera apagado, no tenía miedo. Parpadeó un par de veces, todo estaba apagado, no había más luz que ésa…

"Es mi alma…", se dijo internamente, la suya propia era maravillosa, parecidas debían de ser las demás, la última vez las había visto como unos puntos de luz brillantes, soltó una leve risilla al descubrir que era ella misma quien la protegía de la oscuridad reinante; fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta: TODO ESTABA REALMENTE OSCURO. Se levantó de la cama y dio un respingo porque hacía bastante frío, el piso estaba helado, incuso podía ver el vapor de su respiración. Se acercó a la ventana, se veía más oscuro que la misma noche y muy a lo lejos, demasiado lejos había pocas, poquísimas luces –almas– brillando y poco a poco veía aterrada cómo se iban extinguiendo.

Vio que algo de tamaño descomunal se dirigía hacia ella, desde afuera, desde lejos. Ojos rojos, como el fuego, como el mismísimo infierno. Se quedó paralizada de miedo y de frío, temblando de pies a cabeza. Esa bestia iba por ella, ¿cómo lo sabía? No estaba segura, pero mientras más tiempo se quedara ahí paralizada menos oportunidades tendría de salvarse, porque de algo estaba segura, si esa criatura la atrapaba no iba a ser nada agradable lo que le sucediera.

—¡Bonnie! –escuchó un grito, una voz familiar.

—¿Damon? –preguntó impresionada, volteando a verlo, para confirmar que no hubiera sido una ilusión, un engaño de su mente aterrada.

Damon caminó hacia ella, herido, sangrante, sus ropas negras desgarradas, lleno de lodo, despeinado. Él no la dejó preguntar más, simplemente la tomó de la mano, la abrazó de la cintura, corriendo a gran velocidad, atravesaron juntos la ventana, él la protegió de cualquier herida. El grito que Bonnie exhaló quedó atrapado y absorbido por la camiseta sangrada y el pecho herido de Damon.

Bonnie se sujetó al cuello de Damon, convirtiendo a sus propios brazos en dos cadenas que se sujetaban a la vida, porque soltarse de él, caer de sus brazos significaría su segura muerte a manos de esa bestia de la que él la había rescatado. Poco a poco, pasaron del vuelo, a la carrera y al final a la caminata.

—¿Damon, estás bien? –preguntó ella cuando escuchó que el palpitar del corazón del vampiro empezaba a disminuir, estando aferrada, pegada a él, ¿cómo no se iba a dar cuenta?

—No te preocupes. –respondió Damon, terco, como siempre.

—Estás muy mal herido. –obvió ella, alejando el rostro del pecho de él, pudo sentir cómo su mejilla se despegaba de la costra seca de la camiseta, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llena de la sangre de Damon.

—Me recuperaré pronto. –aclaró él.

—Casi te estás arrastrando, bájame y déjame ayudarte.

—No. –renegó él.

—No seas un idiota orgulloso. –alegó ella y se removió obligándolo a soltarla.

En cuanto los pies de Bonnie estuvieron en el suelo, él rápidamente la sostuvo de la nuca, aún herido seguía siendo letal y peligroso, concluyó Bonnie. Damon la tenía sometida, no por la violencia, no por el agarre en la nuca, sólo por el simple hecho de mirarla a los ojos… ¿o acaso era él el que estaba sometido a esa mirada llena de vida? Él sacudió levemente la cabeza en negativa a ese pensamiento, pero fue tan ligero, tan imperceptible que ni él mismo pensó que esa negativa fuera en serio. Una fugaz mirada a esos labios, rosados, húmedos que temblaban suavemente, y que exhalaban un vapor aromático que el vampiro podía percibir más que cualquier humano. Eso le preció una invitación.

¡Estaba alucinando! Damon la había jalado sin siquiera ella haberse dado cuenta para poder negarse y oponerse. Ese beso sabía a sangre, la sangre de Damon, agridulce como su nombre en su boca, como su personalidad, como los sentimientos que Bonnie albergaba por él. Era un beso posesivo, raro, diferente de los otros. Damon debía estar delirando por toda la sangre que había perdido y por todas esas heridas, que no estaba segura cuántas, que no terminaban de sanar. Él le mordió el labio y succionó las pocas gotas de sangre que emanaron.

—Estás mal. –le dijo a Damon después de que el beso terminara y pegaran sus frentes. Se alejó de él, muy a su pesar y lo miró a los ojos, puso su mano en la nuca de él, disfrutó de la suavidad de su cabello, del calor frío de su piel, lo jaló hacía sí misma y se inclinó hacia él, ofreciéndole su cuello, su sangre–. Un sorbo nada más y recuperarás la cordura. –prometió a media esperanza, a medio pesar.

Damon olisqueó y se sintió complacido cuando ella tembló por y para él, cuando la sangre del torrente se aceleró. Una pequeña rasgadura sobre la vena principal del cuello, manaría sangre suficiente, sólo para que bebiera un sorbo, no para matarla, que no debía hacerlo, ella era especial, pero el olor a sangre dulce, el hambre, el instinto de supervivencia no lo dejo pensar el por qué, cerró sus labios en la herida, ella gimió de la sorpresa, y sorbió.

Bonnie cayó de la cama. Llegó su mano hacia su cuello, donde Damon había mordido, nada. Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a enfriarse, el corazón le latía rápido, y la respiración era irregular. Sentía sus mejillas rojas.

—Si no fuera porque te caíste de la cama, juraría que tenías un sueño húmedo. –comentó Mary, que estaba en el umbral del cuarto, con una risa pícara y se fue después de que su hermana menor le lanzó una almohada que no había dado en el blanco.

"¿Un sueño, una visión, una premonición?". Se preguntó Bonnie, que no quiso hablar en voz baja consigo misma por temor a no reconocer su propia voz después de haber tenido un sueño de ese tipo con Damon… debía amurallarse bien antes que nada, no quería ser objeto de burlas del vampiro. Pero la verdad era, ¿cómo iba a ver a Damon sin pensar en qué se sentía ser mordida por él? ¿Sería como el sueño? ¡Muros! ¡Muros altos y gruesos! ¿Cómo engañarse ante esto? Se preguntó sintiendo la fría evidencia entre sus ropas.

* * *

Pues nos vemos prontito :) que pasen felices fiestas y me dejen Reviews, y los veo al rato.


	6. El Nombre

Qué tal? Cómo les llegó el 2013? Para mí todo bien. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen reviews. Gracias por los del capítulo pasado ;)

Los invito a que me agreguen como su amiga en face, mi nombre es Cosahi Writter, responderé preguntas directas, agregaré spoilers, aceptaré sugerencias, ustedes díganme :) Estamos en contacto.

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Heartfire**

**VI**

**El Nombre**

_Un sueño, sólo fue un sueño_. Escribió, la mano le temblaba incontrolable, los trazos aparecían deformes, apenas definidos. El sudor de las manos hacía que la hoja del diario se le quedara pegada. _Eran unos ojos aterradores. Era lo único que podía ver, esos ojos llenos de odio y deseo. Yo corría con todas mis fuerzas, pero el piso era como de lodo y mis pies se hundían a cada paso, había quedado tan hundida de tanto correr que poco después esos ojos me dieron alcance_. Un escalofrío corrió por toda la espina.

Leigh dejó el diario en sus piernas y se recargó en la cabecera, se pasó la mano por el lacio cabello castaño, retomó la posición y agarró la pluma y el diario. _Todavía siento que algo está mal, completamente mal, pero todavía no alcanzo a saber qué es. A veces siento que lo tengo al alcance de los dedos y de pronto se escabulle de mí, lejos. Pero sé que Damon sabe algo, la forma en que me mira me lo dice, los besos que me roba, las caricias secretas, la única que vez que hemos compartido sangre_.

Esta vez el sueño arremetió con fuerza contra Leigh, casi de forma poco natural. La pluma con la que había estado escribiendo rodó de su mano laxa hacia el edredón y luego al suelo. Había caído dormida…

Muy despacio, muy lento. Pasó un nudo por la garganta, los ojos alertas. Pegada a la pared como estaba ésta le marcaba la espalda y dejaba pequeñas heridas en la piel desnuda de los brazos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? A ciencia cierta no sabía a dónde ir, no sabía cómo escapar. Un nuevo nudo en la garganta amenazó con cerrarle el paso al oxígeno, y una arcada bailó en la boca del estómago. Se sentía mareada. ¿Damon, dónde estás?

Esos ojos parecían seguirla a donde fuera. Miraban a través de cualquier cosa. Pese a toda la ropa, casi desgarrada, se sentía prácticamente desnuda cuando él la miraba, es más, sentía una incómoda caricia lujuriosa recorrer sus senos, su trasero y su feminidad. Una flagrante violación.

—¡No! –gritaba Leigh con decisión, mientras daba manotazos en un intento de perseguir esa violenta intromisión contra su cuerpo, lo único que conseguía era el ardor del golpe sobre su propio cuerpo y escuchaba una risa perversa, sucia, desagradable.

—No puedes evitarlo, tú me perteneces, te he buscado por mucho tiempo. –respondió aquella voz.

—No. –respondió, a la nada, bien podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, esos tentáculos tocándola, pero no podía verlo.

—No podrás resistirte por mucho, dentro de poco te romperás y terminarás cediendo ante mí cuando te des cuenta de que no hay otra alternativa. –repitió la voz, cuyo eco reverberaba por todo el edificio, haciéndola temblar.

Tenía tanto miedo. Había tanta oscuridad, sus ojos apenas y podían distinguir nada por delante de su nariz, por eso había estado pegada a la pared desde el mismo momento en que abriera los ojos, era la única guía y esperanza que tenía para escapar, pero con la oscuridad reinante no podría ver señales, indicios, ¿qué tal si sólo andaba en círculos? La pared, se sentía igual donde quiera que fuera.

—Damon vendrá por mí. –amenazó poco convencida, porque sabía que él tenía algo más importante, alguien más importante a quien proteger.

La risa se volvió más perversa, macabra. Pudo sentir la vibración de la misma atravesar cada poro de su piel. Él lo sabía, él sabía porqué no estaba convencida. No tenía esperanza, comprendió que de verdad no había razón para luchar si él no iba a venir por ella.

—¡No! –gritó decidida, aún por su sangre circulaban vestigios de verbena, pero no por mucho–. ¡Si Damon no viene por mí, yo iré a él!

—¿Y no te preocupan las consecuencias? –preguntó él con voz dulce pero cruel.

Las consecuencias de cumplir con aquello que había declarado iban a ser brutales, de eso estaba segura, pero en esos momentos no debía de someterse a _su_ voluntad, pensar en ir a Damon, en ir por él era la única luz que podía alimentar su alma para que brillara y no la dejara someterse a la oscuridad.

—Sí, sí me preocupan. –declaró segura–. Sin embargo, estoy lista, vale la pena el sacrificio.

—¿Y si no lo consigues? –un golpe bajo, sus inseguridades, el que poseía esa voz, esa mirada y cuyo rostro desconocía, sí la conocía a ella, conocía sus flaquezas.

—Todavía valdría la pena, porque entonces sabré que he hecho todo cuanto estuvo en mis manos para conseguirlo, si no me acepta será cosa suya. –ésa era la verdad, lloraría, sí, pero ya no se iba a deshilvanar la cabeza pensando en "hubieras".

"¡Damon!", su grito mental fue tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que desintegró las manos invisibles pero ásperas de _él_, nadie, excepto Damon la tocaría.

De pronto un grito, un gruñido. La pared pegada a su espalda tembló y una sonrisa de esperanza apreció en su rostro, lloró de felicidad. Habrían pasado horas pero por fin Damon había llegado por ella. Lentamente la energía que la había estado oprimiendo, violando, desapareció, según la pared temblaba a su espalda. El vampiro que iba por ella estaba tumbando cada muro, lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de que nunca hubiera logrado salir, _él_ la había retenido en lo que parecía ser un complejo laberinto.

—Damon, viniste… –murmuró con euforia, pero fue contenida por la debilidad de su cuerpo, había luchado por no dejarse llevar por aquel ente, ese fantasma que había violado y derrumbado toda barrera psíquica que se había inventado desde le mismo momento en que se descubrió como bruja o cuando supo que en las sombras acechaban criaturas terribles.

—Bonnie… –apenas escuchó su propio nombre antes de caer inconsciente entre esos tibios brazos que le prometían seguridad y bienestar.

Leigh despertó sobresaltada de ese sueño. Aún sentía a flor de piel toda la oscuridad del mismo. Se tragó un nudo. Quien había vivido ese terrible rapto no era ella, era otra persona, agarró su diario que seguía sobre la cama, pero a sus pies, debió de haberse movido mucho cuando, no encontró la pluma en las cercanías, no tenía tiempo de buscarla el sueño se esfumaba rápidamente con cada latido y respiración, con la uña de su dedo índice delineó las letras contra el papel, con sólo escribir un par de palabras podría rememorar parte del sueño, lo que era importante que no se le olvidara un nombre: _Bonnie McCullough_.

Damon miró a Leigh desde la ventana. "Inconfundible", pensó con un tono ligeramente jocoso, su mirada se volvió seria de nuevo y miró hacia afuera. Un poco de la sangre de Leigh corría por sus venas, sólo veinticuatro horas antes había bebido un sorbo, por poco y sentía que olvidaba el dulce sabor, se lamió los labios y se obligó a contenerse. Él no era como Stefan que tenía un férreo control sobre sus instintos, él tenía a Elena a su lado casi todo el tiempo y no sucumbía al deseo desgarrador de morder su piel y saciarse con su sangre, lo cual podría ser estúpido pues la mataría al instante, ésa era la principal razón por la que tenía que contenerse, conformarse con muy poco por difícil que fuera.

Aquella vez la sangre había estado cargada de adrenalina, miedo, emoción, anhelo. Un humor tan vital como la sangre, que circulaba a través del corazón y se paseaba por la mente se cargaba no sólo de nutrimentos físicos como vitaminas, oxígeno e incluso deshechos del organismo, eran pequeños transportes impulsados por el hálito de vida que cada ser tenía, cada célula, cada órgano, cada hueso y cada gota de sangre que el ser humano tuviera, Leigh, como ejemplo, estaba cargado con un poco del alma de su dueño. Por lo tanto, en cierta medida, cada mordida implicaba deleitarse con el alma de su donante.

—Leigh, –dijo con una sonrisa que surcaba sus labios–, que nombre más apropiado. –había brincado sigilosamente del marco de la ventana al piso para caminar con pasos silenciosos–. Típico. –volvió a sonreír y acarició la mejilla–. Un nombre rebosante de vida. –un verde espacio libre en un bosque.

Se inclinó y recogió la pluma en el piso, luego agarró el diario, sin la más mínima intención de leerlo, acarició las blancas hojas que ya tenían escrito, le fascinaba sentir las líneas, las curvas, cóncavas y convexas en cada hoja. Una letra preciosa, clara, sincera. Al final de la última palabra: _sangre._ Sintió las líneas y curvas cóncavas que formaban una palabra, luego otra, frunció el ceño y colocó el diario a contra luz, delgados canales del grueso de una uña –la de Leigh–, se podía leer un nombre. Ése nombre era peligroso y tenía que hacer todo lo posible por alejar al peligro de Leigh. No permitiría que algo le pasara… no otra vez. Con sus propias uñas marcó el diario, primero cuatro líneas, luego ocho, doce, dieciséis, hasta que el nombre quedó sepultado en una mancha invisible que hacía que la parte inferior del diario se curvara hacia dentro. Cerró el diario y lo apretó entre sus manos, sopesando la posibilidad si no había sido él mismo quien pusiera a Leigh en peligro, luego lo negó rotundamente, si él había llegado a ella era para protegerla.

_Se perdió, sin más, no sé cómo. Según yo escribí un nombre, uno importantísimo y que no quería olvidar, pero no, al parecer sólo raspé la hoja hasta que quedó muy delgada, según la versión de Damon. No soy estúpida, sé que lo escribí o al menos algo parecido. Damon lo borró, y estoy segura de que era el nombre de __**ella**_. Volteó el rostro hacia un lado y vio a Damon recostado boca abajo, no pudo suprimir el instinto de pasar la punta de los dedos, la uñas sobre el camino de la columna, descendió hasta rozar la pretina del pantalón del pijama, ascendió.

—No deberías provocarme. –escuchó la ronca advertencia.

Tomando la advertencia más como un reto, cerró el diario con la pluma dentro justo en la página donde había escrito y lo dejó encima de la mesita de noche, mientras que con sus uñas seguía aruñando suavemente la espalda de Damon a la altura de sus hombros, cuando terminó con el diario volvió a descender por la columna con las uñas, sin raspar, sin herir, suavemente, como si fuera un roce. Damon saltó, a una velocidad impresionante, pero en vez de salir de la cama, cayó encima de ella. Gritó por la sorpresa. Damon la miraba con deseo, y mentiría si ella dijera que no era correspondido, pero cualquier intento de futura caricia estaba truncado por las poderosas manos del vampiro pues la tenía sujeta. La sábana que los había cubierto durante la noche, descendió suavemente sobre la espalda de Damon. La mirada del hombre cambió, pasó del deseo a la nostalgia en una fracción de segundos, Leigh lo supo, ¿cómo? No lo sabía. No comprendió esa mirada y de pronto sintió terror, enojo, enfado.

—Deja de mirarme así. –exigió con voz firme y severa, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, luego empezó a forcejear para ser liberada–. ¡Suéltame! –reclamó, siguió intentando liberarse del agarre, pero si Damon hubiera querido la hubiera mantenido presa con una sola mano usando el mínimo de su fuerza, que comparada con la de ella era inmensa–. ¡Deja de mirarme como si fuera _ella_! –de la nostalgia y el anhelo la mirada de Damon pasó a la sorpresa, pero no la soltó, tenía que recordar ese nombre, tenía que hacerlo–. ¡_Yo no soy Bonnie_, maldita sea! –Damon aflojó el agarre, pero sólo fueron unos segundo, su mirada se endureció, ocultó cualquier rastro de emociones y sentimientos.

—Jamás, escúchame bien, Leigh, jamás vuelvas a decir ese nombre. –dijo con un tono serio, que por poco rayaba en la amenaza.

Leigh sonrió complacida de al menos haber visto cómo por unos segundos él había sido vulnerable, podía ser un vampiro pero ya conocía su punto débil.

—Bonnie McCullough. –murmuró sin tiento, como un reto, a ver de qué era capaz el vampiro, no le tenía miedo. Damon descendió y la besó ferozmente, sintió placer con la herida que él le hizo en la boca y luego sorbía la sangre que manaba, él se alejó después de una lamida y la herida sanó. Lo que la enfureció fue que se controlara–. Bonnie McCullough, pelirroja, cardenal… –recordaba eso de la única vez que había saboreado la sangre de Damon, la trampa había alcanzado efecto deseado, Damon volvió a besarla salvajemente, y sus manos quedaron libres. Por uno rato se dejó llevar por el salvajismo del beso, pero luego empujó a Damon, lo tomó del rostro y lo miró a los ojos–. Pero no soy ella, soy yo la que está aquí: Leigh. –murmuró poco convencida, maldita la amnesia.

—Sí, lo sé. –murmuró Damon con voz sombría.

—Aclaradas las cosas sigamos con lo que estábamos. –murmuró Leigh con voz seductora y subió una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, la otra la llevó a la nuca de Damon–. Bésame.

—No me des órdenes. –murmuró con voz ronca.

—Será difícil, tampoco soy buena obedeciendo. –se burló la chica, levantó la cabeza, jalando la cabeza del vampiro para besarlo.

Elena Gilbert se sentó en la silla enseguida de Stefan y tendió la mano sobre la del vampiro de ojos verdes. Cuatro meses habían pasado, parecía mucho tiempo, parecían años, pero habían sido solamente unos meses. Quince días atrás Damon había desaparecido, sin dar señal, sin explicaciones.

—No he localizado a Damon. –declaró Stefan que apretó la pequeña mano de Elena.

—Creo que por lo que debiéramos preocuparnos es por las bestias que están atormentando Fell's Church. –murmuró Matt con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Damon es el hermano de Stefan, amigo nuestro. –en vez de sentencia fue un regaño para Matt.

—Amigo mío, no es. –renegó Matt, que dio un manotazo en la mesa–. Lo que sea que esté haciendo donde quiera que haya ido no puede ser más importante que lo que está pasando en Fell's Church–. No quiero ofenderte, Stefan. –dijo mirando al de ojos verdes.

—No importa todos conocemos cómo es Damon. –se encogió de hombros–. Pero concentrémonos en lo que amenaza a Fell's Church.

El silencio seguido después de las palabras de Stefan se prologó varios minutos. Hubiera parecido posible que después de la catástrofe provocada por los gemelos kitsune, nada los sorprendería, pero esta vez parecía ser peor.

—Siguen apareciendo cuerpos desencarnados. –murmuró Meredith con apenas un hilo de voz, atreviéndose ella a expresar lo que ninguno quería decir.

En los últimos cuatro meses habían empezado a aparecer cuerpos desencarnados, en las cercanías de callejones, los más oscuros de la ciudad. La policía no concedía ruedas de prensa, pero había muchos rumores locales que mantenían a la ciudad aterrada, seguridad civil decretó un toque de queda a las diez de la noche y que cuando empezara a oscurecer procuraran estar en grupo para evitar los altercados. La ventaja es que nadie en la ciudad, en ningún lugar del mundo recordaba la primera catástrofe porque si fuera así, hacía varios días que la locura se hubiera cernido en Fell's Church.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué pueda ser? –preguntó Elena a Stefan.

—Hay cientos de criaturas de la noche, ni siquiera he visto los restos como para deducir algo. –comentó burlón, un humor negro en ese momento, al parecer Stefan había absorbido un poco del humor de su hermano mayor.

—Pensé que ya había terminado. –comentó con Elena bajando los ojos, dejando entrever un sentimiento por breves segundos, fueron tan pocos que no hubo tiempo de identificarlo, pero Stefan apretó su mano.

—No, así que hay que tener acceso cuanto antes a los restos. –comentó Matt, hubiera parecido que no se tentaba el corazón, porque los restos que estaban en la morgue de la ciudad eran los restos de personas que tenían familiares que los habían amado y que se habían preocupado por ellos, al joven se le encogió el corazón de sólo pensar que pudiera ser su mamá o alguno de sus buenos amigos–. Al menos así podremos detener a la bestia que ha matado a tantas personas. –él mismo lo dijo para llenarse de esperanza y a sus amigos.

Los últimos meses habían sido difíciles y desesperanzadores, pero tenían que sobreponerse, una ciudad dependía de todo ellos y tenían que ser fuertes. La reunión en la casa de huéspedes llegó a su fin, todos se despidieron, Stefan iría a la morgue a recabar tanta información como fuera posible, antes de actuar.

Matt corrió desde el umbral de la puerta al sendero que se conectaba con la casa de huéspedes, por poco y se tropieza al querer darle alcance a Meredith, quien ya había empezado a andar por la vereda. Fue directo a su carro y arrancó, en primera se dirigió hacia Meredith, apenas soltando el clutch para que el coche se moviera.

—¿Mere, quieres que te lleve? –preguntó Matt, que se había inclinado desde el lado del conductor al del pasajero para abrir la puerta.

—No, gracias, Matt. –sonrió la chica de piel latina.

—Ya está oscureciendo y no soportaría ver mañana en los noticieros que has desaparecido. –comentó Matt, con tierna insistencia.

—Bien. –se rindió Meredith y entró en el carro.

—Directo a tu casa. –comentó Matt complacido.

Aunque Meredith sonrió se sintió un poco incómoda, no que Matt no fuera a llevarla a su casa y la raptara, lo conocía sabía que era un buen amigo… "amigo", paladeó la palabra.

—Meredith… –murmuró el jugador de fútbol americano, mirando por la vereda, mientras lentamente se metían por la calle que cruzaba el viejo bosque.

—No, Matt... –negó la chica también moviendo la cabeza.

—Meredith, tenemos que hablarlo en algún momento. –explicó Matt.

—Según yo ya lo habíamos hablado. –dijo Meredith.

—¡Nos íbamos a besar! –dijo Matt–. Y lo que según tú hablamos, fueron sólo miradas. –espetó.

—Pero comprendiste lo que quería decir. –se encogió de hombros.

—¡A la mierda con eso, Meredith! –exclamó Matt, estacionando el carro por una acotación y la miró con intensidad con sus ojos azules.

—Me voy a casar con Alaric, Matt. –comentó Meredith no cediendo a la intensa mirada de su amigo.

—El idiota que no te responde las llamadas. –comentó él con enojo–. Yo estoy aquí, Mere. –dijo con ternura, pero dejó las manos pegadas al volante, sabedor de que si la tocaba perdería todo lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos.

—Matt… –murmuró ella sin saber qué más decir, sin voltear a verlo, por ridículo que pareciera le tenía miedo a su mirada.

—Sólo un beso, Meredith, ese beso. –le dijo, por un par de minutos esperó alguna respuesta que no llegó, entonces puso el carro en marcha u fue a su destino.

Suspiró después de despertar y se estiró. Miró a su lado y ahí seguía Damon, boca arriba, sus brazos sobre su rostro en un intento de impedir que la luz que entraba desde la ventana y lo molestara.

—¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Damon, que se volteó sobre su costado y la aprisionó con el brazo en su cintura.

—Tengo que ir al baño. –se excusó Leigh–. Además, no podemos pasar todo el día en la cama.

—Créeme que sí. –respondió el vampiro con tono seductor.

—De todos modos necesito ir al baño. –declaró, Damon la soltó y la dejó ir.

Leigh llegó al cuarto de baño. Se miró al espejo y se alisó el cabello, se lavó los dientes. De pronto su propia imagen en el espejo se distorsionó, y empezó a aclararse, la imagen que ahora le regresaba era diferente, muy diferente. Tenía que fijarse en los detalles antes de que todo se oscureciera…

—Tranquila… –escuchó que Damon decía, mientras sus brazos se estrechaban suavemente sosteniéndola antes de que cayera desmayada sobre sus rodillas y se pudiera golpear contra el lavabo durante la caída. Sentía cómo los dedos de Damon se deslizaban entre sus cabellos–. Tranquila…

* * *

Waah! Que bueno que llegaron hasta aquí, y me dejen un review, please ;)


	7. Después de Media Noche

**Hola! Ha sido una semana muy larga y me complace decirles que aquí les traigo el capítulo 7 y espero que lo disfruten y me dejen reviews.**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Heartfire**

**VII**

**Después de Medianoche**

Damon tenía a aquella chica, Emma, sujeta por la nuca, los dedos entre el cabello, una suave mirada y ella respondía sumisa a sus órdenes. Aspiró el aroma de su piel, dulce, virgen. Lamió apenas y después una rápida mordida, sin herir, no todavía. Después de muchos años, quinientos, había desarrollado ese método, de esa manera le gustaba más a él y a sus bocadillos. Después de unos besos y mordidas superfluas, y el placer que las chicas en cuestión recibían, por fin, las mordía y sorbía sangre.

—Adiós, preciosa. –murmuró cuando se escabulló por la ventana.

Había acariciado la mejilla de Emma, no sin antes haberle dado la orden mental de que olvidara todo lo que había pasado, que lo diera por un sueño cuando le preguntaran los demás. Se fue.

Damon era un buen depredador, el mejor de todos. No era tan estúpido como Stefan para dejar de beber sangre, su hermano era un imbécil, negar su naturaleza. El vampiro sabía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, no alguien, más bien una criatura de la noche con suficientes agallas para siquiera pensar en retarlo.

—¡Hazte presente! –exclamó, al mismo tiempo que lazó una onda de energía psíquica para detectar a su enemigo, estaba a su izquierda, escondido entre las sombras, las luces de la calle empezaron a parpadear, y se fueron volviendo cada vez más tenues hasta que se apagaron–. ¿Crees que me da miedo la oscuridad, maldito imbécil? –gritó confiado y soltando una carcajada, como burla a su enemigo, de pronto un golpe por el costado derecho–. ¿Qué? –su cuerpo había salido volando hacia su izquierda, justo en dirección donde había localizado al que creyó su adversario.

Damon se acomodó de forma que absorbió el impacto, volteando su cuerpo para no caer de costado sino en sus propias piernas que flexionó para tomar impulso y dirigirse al enemigo activo, cuando acabara con éste iría por el primero que había detectado y que seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había localizado. Ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad, llenos de rabia, de ira. El vampiro golpeó lo que parecía el pecho de su enemigo, pero con el mismo impacto fue consciente de lo fuerte que era porque su propio brazo quedó temblando, se trataba una bestia descomunal contra la que se estaba enfrentando, la bestia le lanzó un golpe, esas manos eran antinaturalmente grandes, de modo que si Damon no fuera lo suficientemente rápido hubiera quedado atrapado entre sus manos. Pero no fue lo bastante veloz.

La bestia le dio un manotazo, a Damon le sorprendió que teniendo ese tamaño mayor al de un hombre común, pudiera ser tan rápido, lo había dejado aturdido. De pronto sintió que algo frío se movía desde su espalda, la bestia lo seguía deteniendo por la espalda, pero no era su tacto lo que lo hacía sentir esos calosfríos.

—Has vuelto de la muerte. –dijo alguien más, el segundo. El vampiro supo que se trataba del tipo que había detectado con su onda psíquica.

—Eso es obvio. –respondió, aunque entrecortado con orgullo.

—No lo digo por eso, bastardo. –respondió el hombre y pateó a Damon en el piso que seguía sometido por la enorme mano de la bestia–. ¿Viste? Nuestros objetivos no estaban muy separados el uno del otro. –comentó el hombre, con un tono jocoso y alegre.

—Eso me exime ya de las cláusulas del contrato. –dijo la bestia, se puso de pie con Damon en sus garras, apretó en un fuerte agarre a Damon, atravesando la ropa con las garras hasta hundirse en la carne.

—Una vez que yo obtenga lo que he venido a buscar. –respondió el hombre.

Damon luchaba por mantenerse consciente, si no lo hacía seguro que la bestia acabaría con su existencia. Sintió cómo algunas costillas se le rompieron cuando la bestia apretó el agarre.

—Igual, lo mataré. –dijo la bestia con saña y apretando más el agarre.

—Todavía no. –ordenó el otro, el agarre se aflojó un poco–. Tortúralo, pero no lo mates, no aún. –dijo el tipo y su presencia desapareció.

Damon se había esforzado mucho por descubrir las identidades de esos dos, como vampiro contaba con buena vista y olfato, sin embargo no podía distinguir nada y el único olor que podía percibir era su propia sangre. El hombre que había instruido a la bestia no matarlo, se fue. Ahora era cuestión de esperar el momento propicio para escapar, en otro momento, en mejores condiciones y cuando la sorpresa estuviera de su lado, los buscaría y los destrozaría.

Un fuerte presentimiento despertó a Bonnie, un poco más de madrugada, el reloj digital marcaba las once y media de la noche. No comprendía por qué, pero tenía que salir de casa, tomó las llaves del carro y salió a la cochera. Tampoco sabía por qué, pero sabía a dónde tenía que ir, la guiaba un llamado, eran agónicos gritos de muerte y desesperación, pero no muy fuertes, venían desde el parque en el centro de Fell's Church. Al llegar, rodeó el lugar lentamente, de vez en cuando pasando su mirada de la calle al parque, se estacionó.

El motor del carro seguía encendido, las luces eran bajas, parecía que esperaba a alguien. La tranquilidad al estar sentada frente al volante, la hizo percatarse de lo que había hecho: robarse el carro de sus papas a mitad de la media noche, sin motivo aparente. De lo que sí estaba segura es que no era sonámbula, no que recordara que le hubieran dicho, sus patrones del sueño eran perfectamente normales, quizá hablara dormida pero de eso a robarse el carro.

De pronto, todas sus elucubraciones fueron interrumpidas por una sombra que se movió tambaleante a unos metros más allá dentro del parte justo frente al lugar donde había estacionado el carro, pronto las luces se apagaron, de todo el parque y las calles aledañas. Bonnie sintió latir el corazón, se tragó un nudo de la garganta, ¿qué chingados estaba haciendo ahí? La figura tambaleante cayó, a lo lejos, con pasos pesados y arrastrados otra figura se deslizaba hacia el cuerpo caído.

Bonnie no sabía qué hacer, "santo cielo, santo cielo", repitió incontables veces en su mente, ¿qué podía hacer? Era una chica pequeña y menuda, su papá en la vida había llevado un bate o un palo para protegerse de robos o proteger a alguien agonizante a media noche porque nunca salía tan tarde, tampoco estaba involucrado en eventos sobrenaturales. ¿Qué hacer? El carro seguía prendido. Subir las luces, era lo único que podía hacer, en todo caso, si el agresor se acercaba a ella, echarle el carro encima, bien podría alegar que todo fue en defensa propia y del pobre sujeto en el suelo.

Era una enorme criatura la que volteó cuando las luces del carro lo alcanzaron. Sus ojos rojos, Bonnie jamás olvidaría esos ojos rojos. Contra todo pronóstico la criatura se alejó de la luz, pareció convertirse en humo; por alguna razón, Bonnie prendió las luces internas del carro, pocos segundos después las luces de las calles y del parque volvieron. Su corazón latía velozmente, del miedo, era por la misma razón que sentía su estómago revuelto con la casi firme promesa de devolver todo lo que había cenado.

Le importaron muy poco las leyes de vialidad o de civilidad, porque metió el carro al parque, si la criatura aparecía de nuevo, la arrollaría. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la víctima, estacionó el carro, pero lo dejó encendido, se bajó a tientas, mirando hacia todos lados, por si aparecía o no la criatura.

—¡Damon! –gritó en cuanto lo vio.

El vampiro estaba tirado en medio de un charco de sangre oscura, sus ropas despedazadas, tenía grandes y profundas heridas en todo el cuerpo. Bonnie tuvo que contenerse, alguien tenía que ayudar a Damon, ese alguien tuvo que ser ella porque era la única que estaba ahí para hacerlo, en su reciente descubierto sonambulismo había olvidado su teléfono celular.

Con muchas dificultades y en contra de toda probabilidad, cargó a Damon o más bien lo arrastró hasta subirlo al carro, al lado del conductor. Bajo las luces internas, las heridas eran gravísimas, no parecían sanar apropiadamente, era más que posible que Damon muriera esa misma noche… de verdad.

Bonnie llevó a Damon a la casa de huéspedes. Se bajó y volvió a agarrar a Damon por temor a que apareciera la criatura de nuevo.

Las luces en las afueras de la casa de huéspedes comenzaban a parpadear, por quién sabe qué razón Bonnie no quería que la luz se apagara. Todo lo hizo tan rápido como pudo, las llaves guardadas en la bolsa sonaban con cada movimiento, golpeó la puerta, varias veces, con desesperación y con fuerza, sintiendo dolor en los nudillos. La señora Flowers abrió la puerta, vestía una vieja bata esponjada y con flores.

—¡Señora Flowers! –gritó acongojada, encogida por el peso de Damon contra su cuerpo.

—Pasen, querida, pasen. –invitó la señora Flowers, abriéndoles paso a los dos.

—¡Stefan! –gritó Bonnie en busca de la ayuda y la fuerza del otro vampiro.

—No están, querida. –la señora Flowers se puso al otro lado de Damon y ayudó en lo que pudo a cargar el cuerpo del vampiro.

Arrastraron a Damon, era lo único que podían hacer a casusa de lo pequeñas que eran las dos. Un rastro de sangre quedaba tras ellas y del inconsciente cuerpo del hombre. Con un gran esfuerzo llegaron al segundo piso y entraron al primer cuarto que encontraron.

—¿Qué pasó, Bonnie? –preguntó la señora Flowers, mirando con seriedad a la bruja pelirroja.

—Algo estaba atacando a Damon. –respondió sin más, de hecho, eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

—Huele a cadáver putrefacto. –comentó la bruja mayor–. Obviando que el señor Salvatore es un vampiro. –se explicó, mientras miraba a Bonnie a los ojos–. Este olor es diferente, presta atención. –aconsejó.

Bonnie obedeció, cerrando los ojos y aspiró, pudo percibir el olor de Damon pero también fue capaz de percibir otro olor, uno que no pertenecía a Damon en absoluto.

—Sí, tiene razón, señora Flowers. –comentó Bonnie–. ¿Pero de qué es?

—No logro identificarlo. –dijo mirando a Damon–. Y mientras no sepa qué lo atacó, no puedo hacer nada más. –Bonnie miró impresionada a la señora Flowers, porque había respondido la pregunta que no había expresado–. Traeré compresas para limpiar las heridas.

Así lo hizo la señora Flowers que trajo unas compresas y una palangana para agua limpia, la anciana bruja le dijo que iría por ropa de cama limpia para cambiar las ensangrentadas, también trajo ropa interior de Stefan para quitarle la ropa ensangrentada a Damon.

—También traje un cambio de ropa para ti. –comentó después de ver que la ropa de Bonnie estaba llena de sangre–. Deja tu ropa en seguida de la puerta, yo la arreglaré.

Bonnie se ocupó de Damon, de pies a cabeza, la ropa hecha giras la tiró al pie de la cama, limpió la parte superior y sufrió horrores cuanto tuvo que limpiar por debajo de la cintura, a medio mirar y roja como un tomate. Se distrajo pensando en las heridas, seguían estando abiertas, pero al menos ya no sangraban tan profusamente. Se limpió lo pegajoso de la sangre y se puso el camisón que la anciana bruja le ofreció: "Genial, camisón de abuelita", se dijo, después de que se lo puso.

La señora Flowers regresó con una jarra de agua nueva y paños limpios, además un calentador eléctrico. Con ayuda de la señora Flowers movió a Damon para cambiar el edredón.

—Buenas noches, hija. –dijo la bruja mayor, desde el umbral de la puerta y agarró la ropa con sangre.

—Buenas. –respondió la pelirroja y después de eso la señora Flowers se fue. Bonnie se quedó sentada en la silla a un lado de Damon, limpiando de vez en cuando las heridas que sangraban un poco–. Damon. –murmuró con preocupación.

En algún momento se quedó dormida, a pesar de que no quería, hubiera preferido esperar a verlo despierto, pero el cansancio la absorbió. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida porque escuchó unas suaves quejas de Damon, que parecía volver de su inconsciencia.

—Damon… –murmuró con adormilado entusiasmo.

—Bonnie, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó con dificultad, tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor y las heridas abiertas se lo impidieron, por orgullo no se quejó pero se obligó a quedar recargado contra la cabecera. Bonnie admiró esa fuerza de voluntad, pero vio que el movimiento hacía que la camiseta blanca se ensuciara, las heridas volvían a sangrar profusamente.

—No lo sé, tuve un presentimiento. –contestó, ya había empezado a desperezarse, el sueño restante ya estaba desapareciendo porque a medias estaba feliz de que ya hubiera despertado y preocupada de que las heridas sangraran de nuevo–. ¿Qué era esa cosa, Damon?

—No estoy seguro. –respondió el vampiro, con voz pensativa. Luego levantó la vista y se quedó mirándola, por unos segundos, a los ojos–. ¿Qué hacías _tú_ ahí? –preguntó él con un tono desdeñoso.

—De nada. –respondió ella molesta y se levantó, para darle la espalda, echó agua al calentador y lo prendió para calentar un poco de agua y así poder limpiar las heridas abiertas–. Yo sé que no soy tan intrépida y temeraria como Elena o Meredith, pero al menos estuve ahí cuando necesitaste ayuda.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, de hecho salvaste a… a esa cosa. –dijo con desprecio.

—Mírate, Damon, eso te destrozó, si no fuera por mí eso te habría matado.

—No lo viste a él.

—No, no lo vi. –se sinceró, pero recordó los ojos rojos cargados de ira destructiva.

Cuando pensó que el agua estaba lo suficientemente tibia, la echó a la palangana y la llevó a un lado de la silla, en la que se sentó, agarró unos paños y los remojó, para volver a limpiar las heridas del pecho de Damon.

—Ya hiciste lo que hiciste, ahora vete. –ordenó Damon, la miró a los ojos.

—Tengo que limpiar la sangre. –respondió ella, intentó sacarle la camiseta pero él la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo de nuevo –. Quítate la camiseta. –ordenó.

—Bonnie. –se burló él.

—Voy a curar las heridas. –respondió ella, sonrojada, desviando la mirada.

—No necesito que me cures. –respondió él–. Debes irte. –le dijo y la soltó.

Bonnie no se movió. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, pero al menos Damon estaba vivo… no por mucho, sabía lo que tenía que hacer: limpiar las heridas, era sólo una excusa.

—Vete. –ordenó de nuevo Damon.

Aunque Bonnie había aprendido a bloquear su mente, no había aprendido a controlar sus instintos y las reacciones de su cuerpo, el incremento en el olor de la adrenalina, la respiración fuerte y rápida, hicieron que Damon se diera cuenta de las intenciones de la pelirroja.

Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, sería una estúpida si no supiera lo que iba a pasar, él iba a beber de su sangre, otro nudo en la garganta.

—Te dije que te quitaras la camiseta. –repitió Bonnie, intentando hacer una voz parca, gris, inexpresiva. Volvió a tratar de quitarle la camiseta.

Damon la agarró de las muñecas y luego las sostuvo con una mano, con la otra la obligó a mirarlo.

—Y yo te dije que te fueras. –repitió él, Bonnie lo vio a sus ojos oscuros, también vio sus colmillos.

—Necesitas sangre. –dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

La mano de Damon cálida, un poco áspera se le encajó en la nuca, enredados los dedos entre los rizos, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Esos movimientos habían sido abruptos, producto del instinto más brutal de la sobrevivencia porque necesitaba sangre para curar esas graves heridas, mucha sangre, eso fue lo único que reinó en la mente de él unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo sujetaba a la pequeña pelirroja de la nuca y aspiraba el suave perfume que manaba de su cuello. Se resistió a morderla.

Bonnie dio un respingo, se tragó otro nudo –el enésimo, en lo que a ella respectaba–, respiró para tranquilizarse; no era tonta, sabía que no había fuerza en este mundo que se pudiera interponer entre una presa y su depredador, si iba a pasar tenía que ser de la manera más cómoda, acomodó mejor su cabeza sobre la mano de Damon, dejando más accesible su cuello. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar.

—Vete, Bonnie. –reiteró Damon, cuya voz era más ronca de lo normal, aún intentaba controlarse, no morderla. Con la mano derecha la contenía por la nuca, con la otra por la cadera.

—Necesitas sangre, Damon. –insistió ella–. Luchaste contra esa cosa, casi te mata, te ha dejado sin carne, estás débil, necesitas sangre y aquí no hay otro _donante_ más que yo. –explicó, sin moverse del agarre.

Los dos colmillos cruzaron su nívea piel, Bonnie contuvo el respingo, ayudó mucho que Damon la sostuviera.. La respiración de Damon contra su nuca, al mismo tiempo que succionaba la sangre, el calor de ésta acumulada en la boca de Damon contra su piel, la mano cuyos dedos estaban enredados en su cabello, contra su nuca. ¡Oh, cielos! Comparado con la vez que Stefan la había mordido, era muy diferente, esta vez era muy íntimo. Cuando sintió la ausencia de la mano de Damon en la cadera abrió los ojos.

Un chorro de sangre corría del cuello de Damon. "Bebe, o te desmayarás", ordenó él telepáticamente. Era verdad, se sentía mareada, Damon debía ya de haber bebido casi un litro, se inclinó y lamió un poco, su sangre sabía amarga, pero de todos modos se inclinó sobre la herida chorreante, chupó.

La palabra intimidad, en ese momento, había adquirido un nuevo significado. Era la primera vez que _intimaba_ con alguien, y ese alguien era Damon. Era suave y áspero, tan frío que quemaba. La sangre que acumulaba en su boca la iba pasando lentamente en pequeño tragos, quemaba su garganta, su estómago. Aún con los ojos cerrados Bonnie podía ver las dos auras que se mezclaban en una danza, donde Damon era el que llevaba el paso. Éxtasis. Casi sentía que estaba haciendo el amor y no se sentía torpe, sentía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, todo por la guía de Damon.

Cuando Damon soltó la mordida, rompió la danza de auras, Bonnie gimió en protesta, mientras se alejaba del cuello de Damon. Ella abrió los ojos, la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana al cuarto casi la cegó, pero pronto fue atraída por los ojos de Damon, eran como agujeros negros cuya fuerza gravitacional la atraían a lo profundo, a lo oscuro, a ese lado de sí misma que nunca antes había sabido o estado segura de que existiera.

Cada vello de la piel de Bonnie se erizó violentamente cuando sintió la lengua de Damon lamer el delgado hilo de sangre que descendía desde la doble perforación provocada por los colmillos, bajaba por el hombro, hasta más abajo. El gemido de protesta se convirtió en uno de satisfacción, de permiso… un nuevo concepto cruzó por la mente de Bonnie: Deseo. Quería más, no quería detenerse. Ahora con la irrupción de intimidad metafísica, Bonnie recuperó su miedo, su inocencia, su ignorancia. Cándidamente puso sus dedos en la nuca de Damon, los enredó en su cabello suave.

Bajó lentamente con la punta de los dedos… ¿eran los vampiros tan sensibles como los humanos a una caricia? Los dedos de Bonnie llegaron a la camiseta blanca de Stefan se había vuelto roja por la sangre, que ya estaba coagulándose. Envalentonada por la conciencia de ese pensamiento le sacó la camiseta al vampiro: "Te dije que te quitaras la camiseta", dirigió el pensamiento hacia él, que todavía limpiaba la piel de la pelirroja. "Sí…", respondió Damon telepáticamente, "Pero, ¿por qué hacerlo yo? Cuando _tú_ lo haces de maravilla". El pensamiento manifiesto como un tenue eco en su mente, la hizo sonrojar, le proporcionó más valor para terminar con lo que había empezado.

Las manos de Damon subieron como el escozor causado por la picadura de cientos de hormigas, pero no era doloroso, era diferente, placentero. No estaba pensando, sólo sintiendo. Sin darse cuenta ya no tenía su el camisón puesto, él tampoco vestía ya la camiseta. Damon se fue recostando, arrastrándola con él, haciéndola quedar encima. Piel con piel. Apenas recordaba que hacía unos momentos él había estado herido de gravedad, en todo caso no se notaban las cicatrices, con su sangre cada herida mortal había sanado.

Bonnie se sentó encima de Damon. Debía de ser algo humillante, un vampiro de su nivel, con su poder, debía sentirse humillado de estar debajo de una simple y burda humana, que de vez en cuando solía semejar una bruja menos que mediocre. Damon se sentó, seguro ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y con quién, pero en vez de eso él la volvió a besar, buscando la doble perforación en su cuello, haciendo para atrás el cabello, luego él a medio concentrar le ofreció una pequeña daga de madera con la que Bonnie hizo una segunda incisión, aventó la daga y pegó los labios a la herida sangrante. La sensación ahora era diferente, por la posición el sentido de intimidad cambiaba, no sólo estaban compartiendo sus almas, compartían sus cuerpos, no en el más _profundo_ de los sentidos, pero aún así.

Damon deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Bonnie, hasta abajo, por debajo de la ropa interior, la deslizó tanto como la posición lo permitía. Sin siquiera dejar de morderla, se hincó, ¿cómo lo hizo? A Bonnie no le importó, no quería que el contacto, en ningún sentido, terminara. Fue ella misma la que terminó deslizando las pantaletas moviendo las piernas. "Que injusto…", pensó ella con un puchero mental. "Ya lo arreglo…", respondió él.

La luz del sol entró por las delgadas cortinas. Debían de ser las siete de la mañana… ¡las siete de la mañana! Se sentó en la cama… Diablos, diablos, diablos… anoche se había robado el carro de sus papas, anoche había salvado a Damon, anoche… anoche. Automáticamente al pensar en esa fase de anoche se sonrojó, llevó su mano hacia la doble herida de la que Damon se había alimentado, dos veces y luego… luego hicieron el amor… Bonnie McCollough, la bruja menos que mediocre, había hecho el amor con Damon Salvatore, el seductor vampiro.

Increíble… era ella la que estaba ahí, no Elena… no era Elena…

Damon se movió en la cama, se estiró un poco y se giró, la abrazó por la cintura, se sonrojó más cuando bajó la mirada, él estaba desnudo a su lado, pero toda la pequeña burbuja que apenas había empezado a inflarse en su interior reventó abruptamente, con una sola palabra, con unas cuantas sílabas pronunciadas por aquellos labios pecadores que la noche anterior habían acariciado y besado cada rincón de su virgen cuerpo. Palabra maldita en un momento tan sensible, tan vulnerable.

Bonnie se levantó, dando gracias a Dios que los vampiros tuvieran una vida nocturna y les fuera casi imposible levantarse a esa hora, pero ése no era cualquier vampiro, era Damon, seguro ya debía de haberse percatado de sus movimientos, de su presencia. Gracias al cielo, su ropa estaba en la silla, limpia, libre de la sangre. "Gracias, señora Flowers". Se vistió, dándole la espalda, resguardando la poca dignidad y vergüenza que le quedaban, se vistió. Salió a la mañana. ¿Él la perseguiría? Cruzó el inocente, cándido, esperanzado pensamiento. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Fue la respuesta burlona, irónica e hiriente.

Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo sacudir esos pensamientos. En un intento por contener las lágrimas se dijo a sí misma que lo que le dolía en el pecho, no era su corazón roto, sino su orgullo herido: había hecho el amor con alguien –independientemente de que hubiera sido Damon–, ese alguien no había dicho su nombre, pero pensándolo racionalmente, él no estaba despierto, no estaba consciente como para decirlo a propósito y lastimarla… él no lo haría.

Pero no importaba qué tanto se lo explicara racionalmente. Ese nombre era un eco venenoso en su mente que le dolía de una manera inimaginable y empezaba a llenar el hueco en su corazón.

Elena… Elena… Elena… resonaba en su cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que me dejen un review donde me digan qué tal y qué esperan.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido.**


	8. La Cena

**Bueno, Damas y Caballeros, éste es el capítulo VIII, espero que lo disfruten y que por favor me dejen un review. Por cierto, agradezco los del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries:**

**Heartfire**

**VIII**

**La Cena**

Ya habían pasado varios días y varias noches desde que Azis saliera de su propio hogar, tantos días que la fina arena había corroído por completo sus zapatos y ni siquiera el escozor de la arena en las heridas abiertas lo inmutaba o lo hacía parar. Ningún dolor físico se comparaba con el dolor emocional que lo había obligado a salir de su casa.

—¿Por qué, Señor, por qué? –preguntó por enésima vez al cielo, pero como las últimas veces, no hubo respuesta.

Azis siguió con su lento andar, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Abrazó su propio cuerpo y sujetó mejor en sus puños la túnica de su amada esposa.

—Janan… –llamó–, Janan… –el nombre salía como una pequeña oración.

La última imagen de su amada esposa: los delgados hilos cobre que componían su cabello desparramados en el piso, que tenían una extraña prolongación pero de un tono más brillante, y una textura más líquida. Resultaba no ser su cabello, sino el humor que le daba la vida… encima de ella, una bestia, una criatura de lo más ruin.

—¡Janan! –había gritado Azis preocupado y sorprendido.

Damon había matado a su hermosa esposa. Maldita bestia, criatura del averno, de alguna manera, no sabía cómo, pero se vengaría, lo mataría y destruiría su alma pecadora, sólo por el simple placer de destruirlo por completo. La noche comenzó a caer y el frío se intensificó gradualmente.

Abatido ya por el cansancio, se dejó caer contra una pared.

—Vete de aquí, vago. –le ordenó alguien.

Azis levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del dueño del lugar. No mucho tiempo atrás, él, como mercader, había negociado con ese hombre en muy buenos términos. Con esfuerzo se levantó de su lugar, sin dejar caer la túnica de Janan, la acomodó mejor sobre su cabeza y el movimiento hizo que la tela desprendiera el perfumado aroma que aún poseía.

El dueño del hostal miró cómo Azis –sin reconocerlo–, se levantaba lentamente, escondido bajo el manto y en lo oscuro él pudo percibir sus ojos rojos, por lo que se pasó un nudo por la garganta, retrocedió temeroso.

—¡Una bestia! –gritó cuando vio que Azis arrastraba sus heridos pies, todo aquél que estuviera rondando en los alrededores huyó.

Azis se quedó solo, pensando que si realmente fuera una no rondaría cerca de tanta luz. Por primera vez, en su escéptica vida, fue capaz de creer en las leyendas que sus padres le contaban de niño, si una criatura como Damon existía, entonces una bestia como en la que se convertiría, podría existir.

Azis levantó sus manos y las miró, el escondite que había elegido le proporcionaba poca oscuridad, la necesitaba, la mañana estaba llegando y el sol empezaba a aluzar.

—¿En qué me he convertido? –se preguntó a sí mismo con aflicción.

Un poco más de doscientos años habían pasado desde que dejó de ser él mismo. Su única motivación: asesinar aquel que había matado a su esposa, y ése era Damon Francesco Salvatore. La única manera en que podía acabar con esa bestia era convirtiéndose él mismo en una. Doscientos años que había permitido que Damon existiera, esperando el momento oportuno para acabar con él.

Por fin, después de unas horas de espera, apenas resguardado por unas simples sombras, vio a la mujer que había rescatado al vampiro. Sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco: cabello rojo como el fuego.

—Janan... –murmuró para sí mismo con los ojos llorosos.

El cabello de la chica emulaba casi el rojo de la sangre, el de Janan había sido del color del cobre, pero el recuerdo se había activado, un profundo dolor cruzó su pecho. A esta bruja no la iba a entregar. Dio una patada en el suelo y se abrió el piso, se dejó caer en la brecha.

En cuanto Bonnie apagó el carro en la cochera de su casa, supo que sus problemas apenas empezaban, gracias a la sangre del vampiro, no sólo la mordedura que Damon le había hecho había sanado, sino que todos sus sentidos y reflejos habían aumentado. Incluso antes de apagar el carro pudo oír que sus padres corrían desde la cocina hasta la puerta. La joven pelirroja se pasó un nudo por la garganta.

—¡Bonnie Isabelle McCullough! –vociferó su madre, corriendo hacia el vehículo.

Bonnie se removió un poco incómoda, su madre vería las manchas de sangre de Damon, volteó hacia el asiento donde lo había recostado, pero al parecer la señora Flowers se había ocupado de limpiarlo también. Casi en automático, llevó su mano hacia el cuello, pero recordó que la mordedura ya había desaparecido.

—Mamá… –murmuró sin saber qué excusa inventar–, es que… –salió del carro para enfrentarse a su madre.

—¿Qué es esto? –preguntó su madre que la miró al cuello, si bien la herida y la cicatriz habían desaparecido, quedaban algunos vestigios como moretes.

—Na–nada… –tartamudeó e instantáneamente se puso roja al instante de poner la mano donde debía de estar la cicatriz de la mordida de Damon, ése pudo haber sido el único recuerdo físico de lo que había pasado… cerró los ojos y negó internamente, no era amor, sólo fue un acceso de deseo y lujuria. Las circunstancias se habían dado.

—¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Huir a mitad de la noche…? –el padre fue interrumpido por su hija menor.

—Era ya de madrugada… –corrigió Bonnie a su padre.

—Cuando fuera, Bonnie. –la regañó su papá–. Y quiero conocer a tu novio, en mi casa no vas a andar a escondidas.

—No es mi novio. –alcanzó a balbucear.

—Lo que sea, lo quiero conocer. –dijo su padre con tono determinante, y Bonnie sabía por qué estaba enfurecido: había escapado de madrugada para encontrarse y revolcarse con alguien–. Esta misma noche. –dio el veredicto.

Con la sangre de Damon recorriendo su sistema, Bonnie no tenía sueño, lo único que hizo fue darse un baño y terminó arreglándose para ir a sus clases.

—Esta vez sí que metiste la pata. –le dijo Mary, entrando en el cuarto, para sentarse en la cama.

—¿Te parece? –preguntó Bonnie revisando la mochila.

—¿Vas a ir a la escuela, estás desvelada? –comentó.

—Mira quién lo dice, tú trabajas de noche.

—Pero a menos duermo media mañana.

—No me siento cansada.

—¿Estás drogada? –preguntó Mary que se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la pequeña pelirroja y revisarla.

—¡Claro que no, Mary! ¿Por quién me tomas? –renegó, pero se dejó revisar por su hermana.

—Te escapaste con Damon, ¿no?

—Necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? –preguntó Mary con tono burlón, pero Bonnie se quedó callada–. ¡Dime que te cuidaste! No vaya a ser un embarazo, una ETS...

—Sí, Mary, nos cuidamos. –mintió, para el caso, daba lo mismo–. Me voy a clases.

Había salido de casa y fue a esperar el autobús, sólo esperó quince minutos e hizo el trayecto a la escuela en unos treintaicinco. En cuanto se bajó del transporte público, fue consciente de algo: Tenía que enfrentar a Elena. "¿Pero de qué? ¿Por qué", se preguntó con decisión, mientras daba pasos firmes, con dirección a la escuela. Damon no era el novio de Elena, así de simple, por lo tanto la rubia no tenía razones para celarlo.

—Buenos días. –saludó alguien a sus espaldas, escuchar esa voz fría la hizo sentir un violento escalofrío correr por toda la espina, como cuando lo conoció, era Jeremie Chase.

—Buenos. –dijo con un todo cortado, después de haberse pasado un nudo por la garganta.

—No me dijiste tu nombre la otra vez. –respondió Jeremie, mirándola a los ojos.

De pronto, Bonnie sintió que algo frío comenzaba a recorrer toda su espina, como si fuera el agua más helada con pequeñas astillas de hielo que se iban esparciendo por todo su cuerpo a partir de la espalda. De pronto descubrió que estaba totalmente paralizada por el terror porque estaba casi segura que esta vez nadie vendría en su ayuda.

—Basta. –no fue una súplica–. ¡Deja de hacer eso! –anoche ella misma había sido la donante de Damon, había tenido la suficiente fuerza para encararlo y seguirle el ritmo y sobrevivir, esto no tenía porque ser más difícil.

—¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Jeremie con inocencia, pero ésta no alcanzó sus ojos fríos.

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo. –respondió con voz firme, enfrentándose a esos ojos que tanto terror le causaban, los escalofríos seguían igual que la sensación de agua fría por la columna–. No sé qué es.

—Sigues sin decirme tu nombre. –respondió Jeremie, ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja y volviendo al tema inicial.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. –escuchó Bonnie que alguien decía, esta vez no era la voz de Stefan, sino la del otro Salvatore que de forma posesiva la abrazó, haciéndola quedar pegada contra su pecho, uno de sus brazos cruzando sobre su pecho y el otro por la cintura. La sensación de agua fría corriendo por la espina desapareció por el contacto con el pecho de Damon–. Aléjate de ella. –ordenó, sin más.

Jeremie levantó la barbilla, como un desafío, y sostuvo la pesada mirada de Damon por unos segundos antes de empezar a retroceder para irse.

—Ya se fue, deberías soltarme. –comentó Bonnie que seguía presa entre los brazos del vampiro.

—¿Qué te he dicho de darme órdenes? –preguntó él, pero no la soltaba.

—No era una orden. –respondió.

—A mí sí me lo pareció. –él apretó el agarre.

—Elena te verá y me echará a mí toda la culpa. –dijo con una voz gris, no había sido un intento, realmente así lo sentía, para Damon ella era simplemente un pasatiempo mientras conseguía un modo de estar con Elena.

Las vibraciones contra su espalda de la sonora carcajada de Damon la hicieron reparar en que había estado mirando a la nada, parpadeó sintiendo que los ojos le escocían.

—¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano? –preguntó Damon, inclinándose sobre ella, todavía la tenía abrazada, se había pegado a su oreja.

—Porque tengo una casa donde hay gente esperándome. –respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aparte de que su padre le había exigido conocer al susodicho en cuestión: Damon–. Quisiera que les borraras la memoria, he tenido un par de problemas. –comentó.

—Con todo gusto, mi lady. –comentó Damon, quien olisqueó el cabello–. Por cierto, ¿quién era ése? –preguntó, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba para poder verla a la cara.

Bonnie casi sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerse en pie, si de por sí era difícil lidiar con su presencia, lo de anoche hacía que todo lo que a él correspondiese fuera abrumador. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz, su toque. Se sentó en el escalón, y Damon la siguió, él se quedó de pie, recargado en el pasamanos, mirando hacia ella.

—Dice que se llama Jeremie Chase. –contestó con voz baja, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Dice? –preguntó.

—No es mi amigo, por mí se puede llamar Tito Pérez. –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, para conferirle menos importancia.

—¿Cuáles son tus problemas? –preguntó Damon retomando el otro tema anterior a Jeremie Chase.

—Que anoche me escapé, im…. –se detuvo muy a tiempo porque reprimió un insulto para el vampiro, quien no hizo ningún ademán, pero ella sospechaba que él lo sabía, suspiró–. Quieren conocerte.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta misma noche. –respondió con aflicción.

—Paso a las siete y media. –contestó y luego se fue.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Bonnie cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"¡Oh, Santo Cielo!", pensó al mismo tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el cabello, seguramente ésa era la venganza de Damon por haber siquiera intentado pensar en un insulto para él, o por haberse ido antes que él despertara. Bonnie resignada se levantó y se fue a su clase, ya había perdido la primera, la segunda apenas iba a empezar. Las clases pasaron volando, había muchas cosas que la tenían distraída: los sueños y visiones, sus problemas en la casa, Damon… y el nombre de otra persona que le causaba calosfríos dolorosos detrás de la nuca: Jeremie Chase.

—Hola. –saludó Meredith, que se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de Bonnie.

—Hola –respondió el saludo con alegría–. ¿Y Elena? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, generalmente Meredith y Elena llegaban juntas, si no es que estaban ya en las mesas del comedor.

—Desde ayer, Elena y Stefan salieron. –respondió–. Me dijo que te llamaría después de colgar conmigo. –comentó la chica.

Bonnie sacó el teléfono de la bolsa de su pantalón –desde lo que había pasado con Caroline, no se olvidaba de dejárselo en los pantalones–, recordaba haberlos guardado en la bolsa sin revisarlos, cuando arreglaba su mochila cuando Mary platicaba con ella. En la pantalla saltó el mensaje: tres llamadas perdidas.

—No lo escuché. –mintió, porque la verdad era que se le había olvidado.

—Bonnie, eres malísima para echar mentiras. –dijo Meredith con una sonrisa confiada.

—Se me olvidó el teléfono. –respondió, desviando la mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Saliste anoche? –preguntó la otra con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, algo así. –contestó–. Damon tenía problemas.

—¿Y tú los resolviste?

—Algo así. –respondió.

—¿Bonnie? –indagó Meredith, perspicaz.

—Una bestia atacó a Damon, no sé de qué clase y le _doné _sangre, sólo eso. –respondió Bonnie–. Me desperté con un presentimiento y me escapé a mitad de la noche, cuando vi a Damon tirado me di cuenta de que no traía el cel, no lo revisé hasta ahorita.

—¿Compartieron sangre? –preguntó Meredith, levantando una ceja, pero tranquila como el mar en calma.

Bonnie apenas pudo contener el respingo.

—Sí. –decidió responder, porque si echaba una mentira sabía que Meredith lo sabría.

—¿Y luego?

—No me preguntes más, Meredith, es algo que ya quiero olvidar. –respondió con amargura.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—No, todo lo contrario, fue maravilloso… –la sonora carcajada de Meredith, hizo que Bonnie se diera cuenta, otra vez había caído en un engaño de palabras–… no te rías de mí. –dijo con los cachetes inflados.

—No es eso, Bonnie. –respondió–. Yo lo sabía no más de verte. –se encogió de hombros cuando la pelirroja la miró a los ojos–. La cosa es que no te iba decir las cosas así a la brava, soy tu amiga, confía en mí.

—Lo mismo digo. –reviró finalmente, con el ceño fruncido, Meredith no pareció moverse, pero Bonnie sabía bien a qué se refería–. Tú y Matt. –respondió.

—¿Qué con él? –su voz no delató emoción alguna.

—Me he dado cuenta de cómo se miran. –dijo con seriedad–. ¿Algo pasó cuando estábamos en la Dimensión Oscura?

—Nada. –respondió Meredith.

—Exactamente eso: Nada. –repitió Bonnie con una sonrisa, tan burlesca como la risa de Meredith cuando le sacó la verdad.

—Rebosábamos de felicidad porque habíamos sobrevivido al último zorro y de pronto, éramos Matt y yo, no pasó nada, eso hubiera arruinado nuestra amistad. Además…

—¡Ah, no! –exclamó–. Alaric no cuenta, digo, no te ha llamado. –respondió.

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar en nada de eso. –aseguró Meredith.

—Pero aquí entre nos, la más jodida soy yo.

—¿Y por qué crees que Elena se pone como se pone? –preguntó Meredith con tono burlón.

—Pero sigo estando más jodida que tú. Damon eligió a Elena. –dijo, bajando la mirada.

—Y Elena se sigue poniendo como se pone. –insistió la de ojos oscuros y puso su mano sobre la pálida de Bonnie para brindarle apoyo.

—A todo esto, ¿a dónde fueron? –preguntó.

—Pues que necesitaban tiempo para ellos solos. –comentó Meredith, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Chicas! –saludó Matt que se dirigió hacia ellas en el comedor, saludó a Bonnie con un beso en la mejilla y luego, cuando se acercó a Meredith, su comportamiento se volvió más errático, porque no se decidía si besarla o no en la mejilla, pero la veía con intensidad.

—Siéntate. –Bonnie lo invitó, luego agarró sus cosas y se puso de pie–. Ya van a ser las once, me voy a mi clase. –dijo con burla.

Meredith se quedó mirando a su amiga pelirroja irse, lo hacía con una mirada de reclamo. "Al menos, considéralo", le aconsejó Bonnie con una tierna sonrisa.

Llegó a las tres a su casa, todavía no tenía hambre, quizá por eso Meredith se había dado cuenta de que ella y Damon habían compartido sangre, porque no agarró ni un refresco, ni papas fritas, nada. Un efecto colateral de la sangre de vampiro, un buen efecto colateral, de hecho, porque tenía todavía mucha energía a pesar de que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior –se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido–, y por no haber comido.

—Toma, Bonnie. –dijo Mary que estaba en el umbral del cuarto con un vestido enfundado, la hermana mayor pasó y lo puso en la cama, lo abrió: un vestido turquesa. "¡Maldición!", pensó Bonnie para sus adentros, porque en ese mismo instante el sueño que había tenido tomó sentido–. ¿Te gusta?

—¡No debiste molestarte! –gritó por toda respuesta.

—Lo usé una vez, para ir a la boda de una amiga, hace mucho tiempo, ya no me queda. –dijo con desencanto–. No es nuevo.

—Bien sabes romper con el encanto de las cosas. –respondió Bonnie, pasando las manos por el vestido.

—Pero a ti te va a quedar mejor. –sonrió la enfermera, se sentó en la cama–. Mañana me platicas cómo te fue.

—Tengo más o menos una idea de cómo serán las cosas. –confesó, todavía mirando el vestido.

—Papá no será tan malo. –sonrió Mary–. Está preocupado por su pequeña. –se estiró un poquito–. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

—Muchas gracias, Mary, de veras. –expresó Bonnie, antes de que su hermana se fuera.

Bonnie dio un salto cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, eran exactamente las siete y media, tal como Damon había dicho. Suspiró para tranquilizarse, antes de abrir la puerta.

—Buenas. –saludó Damon gentilmente, y como en la visión, traía un ramo de flores y una botella de vino, también con esa sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un brinquito de alegría.

—Pasa. –respondió Bonnie, invitó asintiendo con la cabeza de modo solemne.

Así como ella que llevaba el vestido turquesa, como en la visión, él llevaba su traje de vestir negro y la corbata rojo sangre. Ella estaba sonrojada, lo sabía por el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas y, estaba más que segura, de que sonreía embobada ante el encantador vampiro que tenía enfrente.

"Tres… dos… uno…"

—Bienvenido.

Damon ya había dado un paso dentro de la casa, y él se había quedado mirándola, de pies a cabeza. Cuando ella estaba distraída, comparando la exactitud de la visión con la realidad, Damon la besó suavemente en la boca. Las piernas eran de gelatina.

—Gracias, señora McCullough. –contestó Damon el saludo de la señora después de besar a la pelirroja. El vampiro le entregó las flores a la señora–. Este presente es para usted. Y éste… –alzó la botella de vino–, es para la cena a la que amablemente me han invitado.

"No", se dijo interiormente, luego miró la nuca de Damon. "Ya sé lo que pretendes"

"No sé a qué te refieres, pajarito", el tono de fingida inocencia fue evidente para Bonnie.

"Tú nada más has venido a _manipularlos_", alegó ella, la palabra manipular era muy fea, cuando la pensó había tratado de suavizarla, pero era difícil, "Es más, haz que lo olvide yo también".

"¿Por qué?", sintió la agresividad de Damon.

—Joven… –la ronca voz del padre retumbó por toda la casa, la hizo distraerse y romper el contacto mental con Damon, gracias a Dios porque no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta. Las manos de su padre y la de Damon se estrecharon, en una pequeña lucha de poder–, que gusto conocerlo.

—El gusto es mío. –respondió Damon, a la vez que estrechaba con firmeza el apretón de manos.

Cuando los dos hombres soltaron el agarre, con un movimiento de cabeza la madre de Bonnie hizo que los cuatro pasaran al comedor, eran cosas que no recordaba haber visto en su premonición, pero el punto es que las cosas sucedían como las recordaba, muy pronto su padre haría esa pregunta embarazosa. Damon ya la había agarrado de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados. A la cabeza de la mesa se sentó el señor McCullough, a su lado izquierdo su esposa. Ella y Damon estaban sentados uno al otro lado. La madre de Bonnie sirvió los platos. El silencio que antecedía a la charla.

—Mire, joven Salvatore… –dijo el padre, ya después de que empezara esta incómoda cena.

—Papá… –suplió Bonnie. Sabiendo que su padre iba a seguir hablando.

—Dejemos toda esta parafernalia. –sentenció el padre, mirando a Damon e ignorando la súplica de su hija.

De todas formas, le lanzó una mirada de súplica a su madre para que le brindara apoyo, como ya sabía, su mamá se encogió de hombros, haciéndola sentir culpable, incómoda.

—Como usted diga, señor. –respondió Damon con seriedad, la mano de ella y de él habían estado entrelazadas desde el recibidor, Damon sacó sus manos aún juntas y las dejó sobre la mesa.

El padre miró el gesto, pero no se inmutó.

—¿Qué pretende… – "No, por favor, no", se dijo no muy convencida–, señor Salvatore, con mi hija?

Este ya era un terreno que desconocía, después de esto no sabía lo qué iba a pasar, se tragó un nudo.

—Papá, por favor. –suplicó Bonnie.

—No, Cardenal. –le dijo Damon, apretándole la mano–. No me molesta contestar esta pregunta. –la miró a los ojos–. Anoche tuve un accidente, y Bonnie me brindó ayuda. –ésa era una verdad a medias–. Ella veló por mí, de no ser por ella hubiera muerto. –eso sí fue exagerado.

—Damon tenía mucha calentura. –mintió Bonnie–. De la mala, calentura de la mala. –dijo toda roja cuando sus papas la vieron raro.

—El punto es que cuando ya me puse bien, o lo mejor que se podía, Bonnie no me dejó traerla a casa porque quería seguir cuidando de mí.

"Por favor, Damon, acaba con este suplicio y hazlos olvidar, y a Mary pero ella está trabajando…", suplicó Bonnie, que miró su mano entrelazada con la del vampiro, "y a mí también…"

Damon volteó a verla, con una intensidad que Bonnie no comprendió y luego volteó a ver a los padres de la pelirroja, ellos parecieron atraídos por el encanto del vampiro

—_Bonnie estuvo toda la noche en casa, no salió… esta cena no ha tenido lugar, vayan a dormir._ –la inflexión de su voz era seductora, tranquilizante, como el depredador que era cazando a sus presas.

Los padres de Bonnie se levantaron de sus lugares, como dos zombis, Damon soltó lentamente la mano y luego se puso de pie.

—¿Damon? –preguntó ella, pero él no volteó.

—Iré a buscar a tu hermana a su trabajo. –fue lo que dijo.

Bonnie seguía sentada, levantando la cabeza para verlo, pero él no dijo más, y tampoco se volteó a verla, se fue. La pelirroja se quedó sentada donde estaba, cuando lo vio desaparecer, con un inútil intento de contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué de repente quería llorar tanto?

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ^^**


	9. El Cazador

**Lo subo porque estoy muy aburrida. Espero que me dejen algún lindo review.**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries:**

**Heartfire**

**IX**

**El Cazador**

¿Damon, eres tú? –preguntó Stefan apretando más el teléfono contra su oreja–. ¿Dónde has estado?

Elena levantó la mirada, bajo sus ojos tenía unas ojeras profundamente marcadas, los ojos lapislázuli parecían cansados, nostálgicos, estaban hinchados de tanto haber llorado. Stefan, con su mano libre, acarició el cabello rubio entre sus dedos, en un intento de brindarle tranquilidad.

—_Sí, soy yo, hermanito._ –su tono fue el sardónico de siempre–. _Estoy en Portland._

—¿Qué haces allá? –cuestionó con extrañeza.

—_Siguiendo mis instintos_. –el tono fue despreocupado.

—Sabías que no debías dejar Fell's Church. –alegó Stefan.

—_No se me da bien acatar órdenes. _–fue un tono un poco burlón–. _Pero hice bien en obedecer mis instintos, Jeremie Chase está aquí._

—¿Estás seguro? –volteó a ver a Elena, que levantó la mirada rápidamente.

—_Yo no lo he visto, pero ella dice que…_

—¿Ella? ¿Quién? –esta vez el vampiro de ojos verdes sintió que Elena se irguió completamente para mirarlo, de no haber sido por sus reflejos sobrenaturales, ella hubiera sido capaz de arrebatarle el teléfono.

—_Leigh Steller…_ –Stefan tuvo que dar un salto para mantener alejada a Elena, que seguía intentando arrebatarle el teléfono–. _El punto es, Stefan, que está en peligro…_

—¿Piensas enfrentarlo? –preguntó Stefan.

—_Primero quiero poner a salvo a Leigh_.

—Sabes lo peligroso que será enfrentarlo. –advirtió Stefan, vigilando a Elena, quien parecía haberse dado por vencida en cuanto a intentar quitarle el teléfono celular.

—_Me importa una mierda qué tan riesgoso sea, hacerlo no va a ser tan peligroso como dejarla al alcance de las garras de Jeremie Chase._ –dijo Damon.

—Tienes razón. –respondió Stefan, después de eso, Damon colgó la llamada.

Damon se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acarició la mejilla de Leigh y le sacó el pelo de la frente. Tenía que ser paciente, esperar a que despertara y así poder medir las consecuencias. Miró hacia la cómoda, ahí descansaba el diario, nada de lo que había ahí que la pondría en riesgo. Lo único peligroso habían sido dos palabras: Bonnie McCullough, ya se había ocupado de borrarlas. Maldito fuera el dije de plata con verbena. Leigh sabía el nombre de la pelirroja, antes de tiempo.

—¡Mierda! –murmuró, mientras sostenía el dije de plata entre sus dedos y lo miraba con nostalgia

—Con esa boca me besas. –comentó ella, despertando de su aletargamiento, Damon sonrió y luego se inclinó para besarla.

—¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Damon, todavía muy cerca de los labios de Leigh.

—Mareada. –respondió con voz baja.

La volvió a besar.

—Unos amigos míos vendrán por ti, promete que te irás con ellos, por favor. –murmuró frotando la nariz en su cuello.

—¿Por favor? –de pronto se sintió intrigada–. ¿Y las órdenes y todo eso?

—Sólo promételo. –él había estado hablando, aún escondido entre el hueco de su cuello, ella no lo vio, pero supo que para él, alguien tan orgulloso, era difícil pedir las cosas en vez de dar la orden.

—Lo prometo, pero ¿qué hay de lo muchachos y de Genevieve?

—No te preocupes por ellos. –replicó Damon–. _Él_ te quiere a ti.

—¿Quién?

—Otra pregunta que yo no responderé. –levantó el rostro de su escondite y se le quedó mirando a los ojos–. Comprende que sólo quiero protegerte. –las manos del vampiro estaban acunando su rostro, era tan intenso, tan sobrecogedor.

—Te amo. –murmuró Leigh con voz suave, sin ser muy consciente de haberlo dicho.

—No todavía, hasta que haya acabado con lo que te amenaza. –había pegado su frente a la de ella–. Sólo entonces, será para siempre.

Leigh confiaba en él ciegamente, era un hecho, no sabía por qué, tampoco cómo, y mucho menos desde cuándo.

—¿No hay alguna posibilidad de poder quedarme contigo? –un hilo de voz, sus frentes pegadas, el aliento contra sus labios.

—No. –respondió Damon–. Te irás con ellos cuando vengan por ti.

—Lo prometí, no tienes que mandarme. –refunfuñó ella.

Meredith caminó por la plaza, casi hasta llegar al área de las bancas, a unos cuantos metros vio a Matt sentado. Debajo de una máscara de tranquilidad e indiferencia, la jovencita volvió a caminar con dirección al muchacho.

—¿Qué tal? –Matt se levantó de un salto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola. –ella asintió, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Siéntate. –el deportista señaló la banca y esperó a que ella se sentara–. ¿Por qué la reunión de urgencia?

—Ya hay noticias de Damon. –explicó, el rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está el imbécil ése? –preguntó–. Stefan apenas puede contener la amenaza.

—En Portland. –contestó–. Ha dado con el paradero de Jeremie Chase.

—¡Quisiera tener la oportunidad de estrangularlo! –su voz era amarga.

—¿A quién, a Damon o a Jeremie? –la pregunta había llegado con un dejo de humor.

—¡A los dos! –exclamó con rotunda sinceridad.

La chica puso su mano sobre el brazo tenso del jugador, ese suave contacto pareció calmar los ánimos alebrestados de Matt que volteó a verla con ternura y le sonrió.

—Al menos, parece que Damon está de nuestro lado.

—Pues todavía no ha ganado mi confianza. –alegó.

—Tu confianza no es ni lo último que lo preocupa. –respondió Meredith con un tono alegre.

—Ni que eso me preocupara demasiado. –se encogió de hombros, como queriendo confirmar lo dicho–. En fin, ¿cómo viste a Elena?

—Sigue mal, me parece que cada vez peor. –fue la explicación.

—Estoy seguro de que Stefan se negará pero debería hacerlo por Elena, no debería ser tan idiota. –declaró Matt, levantando la cabeza, luego puso su mano sobre su cara para que el sol no le pegara.

—Deberías entenderlo, cree que nos va a hacer daño. –Meredith susurró como apoyo al vampiro.

—Si no bebe sangre humana, moriremos, seguro. –espetó el chico.

Ésa era una verdad irrefutable: necesitaban el apoyo de Damon, siglos de beber sangre humana lo convertían en un ser letal. Stefan era fuerte, pero por sus costumbres, sus poderes no se comparaban con los de su hermano, el único periodo en el que su poder fue casi comparable con el de Damon fue después de que lo rescataran del encierro y que había bebido la sangre de todos ellos, además de la sangre especial de Elena. Por eso, mientras Damon estaba desaparecido, lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar que Stefan bebiera sangre para volverse poderoso.

—Alaric no me ha llamado. –murmuró Meredith, sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos, él se enderezó todo rígido, por lo que ella sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—Él debe de estar muy ocupado con alguna investigación. –dijo Matt, tratando de sonar relajado, como si no le incomodara el tema.

—Es posible. –respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sería mejor que hablaras con Elena al respecto.

—No, no lo sería. –comentó ella.

—Claro que sí, ella sabría qué decirte. –alegó Matt, por fin atreviéndose a verla.

—No, porque no podría hacer esto. –jaló al rubio y le estampó un beso, chocaron los dientes, pero no importó, aprovechó la sorpresa a su favor.

Fue un beso rápido, sin gracia, incluso violento.

—¿Qué fue eso? –tartamudeó Matt, todavía sorprendido.

—El beso que me habías pedido. –se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero eso no se vale! –reclamó el futbolista con el ceño fruncido–. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de… de…

—Ya sé, ya sé. –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros–. Estoy confundida y enfadada y no quiero que tú salgas afectado. –se sinceró–. Anoche le mandé un e–mail, todavía no me ha respondido, tampoco creo que tenga tiempo para hacerlo. –miraba hacia el parque, al área de juegos donde estaban jugando un grupo de niños–. No mereces menos que mi sinceridad, Matt, quiero esperar a que todo esto termine para poder tomar una decisión definitiva.

—Gracias, Mere. –él estaba realmente conmovido por las palabras de su amiga.

Cuando Damon salió por la ventana y desapareció, Leigh se quedó recostada en la cama. Había empezado a pensar que las cosas estaban adquiriendo sentido, sin importar que no recordara nada, porque lo único que tenía sentido era Damon, era él quien le daba sentido a las cosas. Pero ahora, él le había pedido que se fuera con unos amigos que ella no conocía: ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Unos golpes a la puerta la trajeron de vuelta.

—Adelante. –dijo.

—Buenos días. –saludó Genevieve.

—Hola, Genevieve. –fue el saludo, un poco parco.

—¿Algo te preocupa?

—Sigo perdida, aún no recuerdo nada. –se encogió de hombros.

—Déjalo ir.

—¿Cómo? Si siempre que hablo contigo te pones triste porque no te recuerdo.

—Hubiera sido peor que murieras en ese accidente.

De pronto, empezó a ver borroso, los ojos le ardían y los oídos le chillaban.

—_¡NO, NO, NO! –exclamó alguien fuera de sí, reconocía esa voz: Damon._

—_¡Reacciona, Damon, si te interpones en esto, desaparecerás! –gritó el otro, un vampiro también, era una voz cuya calidez reconocía y era familiar._

_El otro vampiro, se interponía entre Damon y alguien que estaba tendido en el suelo, muchas luces comenzaron a acercarse a ese cuerpo._

—¿Leigh? –preguntó Genevieve que la sujetaba de los hombros y la agitaba un poco.

—¿Qué pasó? –preguntó un poco desorientada

—Te quedaste ida. –respondió la madre, sosteniendo la mirada de la jovencita–. Llamaré a la doctora Smith.

—No, no es necesario. –comentó Leigh–. No es nada, puedo esperar a la consulta. –dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la de Genevieve.

No podía volver a consulta, no tenía caso. Damon le había dicho que sus amigos iban a venir por ella, por lo que no necesitaba que la internaran por ese sueño, que en el futuro próximo sería un problema cuando vinieran por ella. Al mirar a Genevieve se sintió un poco preocupada, a pesar de la amnesia ella era su madre, pero no sentía culpabilidad, ni tampoco los miedos que debía sentir al dejar su hogar, como lo hubiera sentido cualquier hija.

—Si vuelves a tener un episodio, dime. –suplicó Genevieve con profunda preocupación.

—Sí, gracias. –murmuró.

Genevieve salió del cuarto, dejándola sola, de nuevo. Ya tenía en mente qué hacer. Se levantó de la cama y prendió la computadora, se metió al baño, tenía mucha información que recabar antes de que los amigos de Damon vinieran. La única pista con la que contaba era un nombre: Bonnie McCullough.

Durante menos de un segundo, Damon consideró la posibilidad de suspender la verbena, pero había prometido no manipularla. Maldito fuera su sentido de lealtad, de no ser por él, después de que Leigh le hubiera abierto la ventana, hubiera seguido manipulándola, pero había hecho una promesa que pretendía cumplir, y para hacerla sentir más segura, le había brindado verbena.

No podía evitar que ella se enterase. Una vez que Leigh obtuviera la información que necesitaba, sería lo suficientemente lista como para armar el rompecabezas.

Damon se concedió otro segundo de dudas. Instintivamente sabía que casi había sido un error colosal el haber hecho contacto con ella, pero el "casi", era la justificación: Jeremie Chase ya había dado con ella.

—Hola, Michelle, Xander… –saludó el vampiro, sentándose en la mesa al aire libre del pequeño restaurante.

—Damon. –respondió Xander el saludo, pero no parecía muy feliz.

—Hace mucho que no se te veía. –comentó la chica, la mejor amiga de Leigh.

—Ya ves… –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pensé que no debías venir. –el reclamo evidente.

—Sabes que obedecer no se me da bien. –respondió el vampiro, adoptando una supuesta postura tranquila recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, pero lo cierto era que estaba alerta.

—Nosotros cuidábamos de Leigh. –dijo Michelle.

—¿Diciéndole que Jeremie Chase fue su novio? –el vampiro preguntó, recuperó una postura apropiada en la silla.

—Era necesario. –Michelle no bajó la mirada.

—Se me iba a dar bien cuidar de Leigh. –Xander se cruzó de brazos, en una actitud orgullosa.

—Soy yo el que va a matar a Jeremie Chase. –aseguró Damon y se quedó mirando a Xander.

—El problema, Damon, es tu presencia. –dijo Michelle, al mismo tiempo que levantó la mano para llamar a un mesero.

—Se suponía que con ustedes, Leigh iba a estar segura. –ironizó Damon.

El mesero llegó, ellos dejaron el tema pendiente, pidieron café.

—No obtuve mi rango con juegos. –fue la respuesta que Xander dio, una vez que el mesero se hubo ido.

—Basta, Xander. –intervino Michelle–. Lo que quería decir es que tu presencia estropea todo el trabajo.

Damon se encogió de hombros, cruzado de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla cuando el mesero llegó con los tres cafés. El vampiro era terco y peligroso, eso lo sabían Xander y Michelle, pero en las palabras de los dos no había ninguna falsedad, ellos tenían razón, su presencia era un problema. El Salvatore dio un sorbo a su taza de café, sin quitar la mirada de los otros dos, por mucha razón que tuvieran no iba a dejar que lo alejaran de Leigh.

—Fuimos asignados para proteger a Leigh. –aseguró Michelle.

—Ahogado el niño a tapar el pozo, ¿no? –fue la ironía.

—No otra vez. –murmuró con enfado Michelle–. Basta, Damon. –advirtió la chica–. Lo reconozco, en nombre todos los guardianes… –las palabras de la chica quedaron pausadas cuando vio que el otro hombre se ponía de pie.

—Ustedes hagan su trabajo que yo haré el mío. –dicho esto se fue.

Michelle negó con la cabeza mientras veía que Damon se iba, luego volteó a ver a Xander, cuya mirada seguía al otro mientras se perdía en la multitud.

—Ya déjalo, Xander. –comentó Michelle, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del otro.

—Es cálido. –murmuró mientras veía la pequeña mano en su brazo, luego agitó la cabeza y retiró el brazo del alcance de Michelle.

—Usar nuestro poder para alejar a Damon, sólo dejará a Leigh más desprotegida.

—La sola presencia de Damon es un peligro para Leigh. –la mirada de Xander por un momento pareció buscar al vampiro, pero éste ya había desaparecido hacía unos minutos entre las personas.

—Pero fue ella quien lo llamó, y ése siempre fue el riesgo. –comentó Michelle–. Lo único que podemos hacer es aprovechar en lo que más se pueda la presencia del vampiro.

Las habilidades de Leigh habían sido suspendidas desde que en los radares de las más altas instancias detectaron la presencia de Jeremie Chase. La existencia de Leigh era importante, no se podía permitir su pérdida. Michelle y Xander –que esos no eran sus nombres–, habían sido envidos para proteger a Leigh de cualquier amenaza. La implicación de Damon sería un daño colateral.

Damon caminó en una dirección en específico. Había detectado una presencia, no porque utilizara sus propios poderes psíquicos, sino porque empezó a sentir que un líquido frío comenzaba a llenar y recorrer su espina dorsal. Sabía que era él. Sólo lo había enfrentado una vez, cuando lo acompañaba esa bestia que casi lo había devorado.

—¡NO te metas conmigo! ¡No sabes con quién estás tratando! –gritó Damon con voz ronca, y aunque no veía a nadie desde la entrada de la casa abandonada en la que entró, sabía que _él_ estaba ahí.

—¡No me digas! –fue la respuesta burlona, con eco, que recibió–. No serás el primer vampiro al que mato... –expresó el hombre con una voz corrosivamente amarga.

Damon incapaz de contenerse, se internó en la casa abandonada, poco le importó que se tratara de una trampa, lo sabía, pero la ira, el enojo y la sed de venganza no lo dejaron pensar con claridad. Había encontrado muy rápido al objeto de su deseo de venganza, una parte muy recóndita en su interior le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era una trampa, pero lo ignoró, lo que más deseaba era drenar su sangre, destazaría la piel de cuello y sólo dejaría la sangre suficiente para verlo sufrir, después pondría sus garras en el frágil cuello humano y lo retorcería lentamente mientras veía sus ojos suplicaran por una piedad que Damon ya no sentía y que el hombre tampoco merecía. El vampiro mordió con precisión letal. El tipo no se movió, parecía muy complacido con su comportamiento. Dos tragos después, Damon lo soltó, cayó de rodillas.

—Verbena... –murmuró Damon mientras que la sangre, cargada con el sabor abrasivo de la planta, descendía lentamente por su tracto digestivo y que lo iba debilitando lentamente al tiempo que la tóxica sustancia era absorbida por sus células. Ya estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Soy un cazador, no cualquiera... –advirtió el hombre que se había acuclillado frente al vampiro y lo había agarrado del cabello para levantarle la cabeza–. Tú no eres nadie para interponerte en mi camino para conseguir a la bruja.

Una mirada de impotencia apareció en los ojos de Damon, siendo por fin consciente de lo que había sucedido, de lo que iba a suceder: él es la carnada para la bruja... para Leigh.

—No… –murmuró antes de caer inconsciente.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Stefan como si se hubiera equivocado al decir lo que había dicho. El de ojos verdes había esperado a que todos estuvieran reunidos para poder compartir la información que Damon le había dado. Elena había intentado sonsacarle la información por cualquier medio, pero el vampiro insistió en que debían esperar a que todos estuvieran, porque la verdad es que no quería que se torturara, Elena tenía días que no había dormido, ni comido bien, iba a tener que consumir sangre de Matt y Meredith para influenciarla y obligarla a dormir y comer, pronto pero no por ahora.

—¡Es una figura pública! –exclamó Matt, sacando a Stefan de sus pensamientos.

—Se ha mantenido en perfil bajo durante los últimos meses. –respondió Meredith, lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verla–. ¿Qué? El ocio me ha llevado a leer revistas de chismes. –se encogió de hombros.

—El punto es que Damon quiere que vayamos por ella. –dijo Stefan.

—¿Y? ¿Vamos a dejar Fell's Church a manos de la amenaza? –cuestionó Elena con un dejo de mal humor.

—No se va a quedar solo, Elena, nos vamos a quedar Meredith, Matt y yo. –dijo la señora Flowers, dirigiéndose a la mesa con una bandeja llena de tazas de té, una para cada uno.

—Significa, cariño, que debes descansar. –comentó Stefan, acariciando el cabello de la rubia–. Tú y yo iremos a Portland, por Leigh.

—¡Que esa vieja se vaya a la mierda! –exclamó después golpeó la puerta cuando se puso de pie–. ¡Ahora sí Damon…!

Un estruendo cruzó por toda la cocina. Elena se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le ardía. Meredith seguía de pie, con la mano extendida y los ojos llorosos, el futbolista rubio se levantó y abrazó a la morena para ayudarla a sentarse, rompiendo así con el contacto visual de las dos amigas, Stefan hizo lo propio.

—Ha estado bajo mucho stress. –explicó Stefan afligido, mientras que acunaba a Elena en su regazo, ella lloraba silenciosamente.

—Entonces sería mejor que Matt y yo fuéramos. –la propuesta la hizo Meredith, había quedado un poco alterada cuando tuvo que calmar a Elena, pero se recuperó pronto.

—No será posible porque ahí está Jeremie Chase. –de pronto parecía que todo se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera el viento silbaba, todos volvieron a quedarse viendo al vampiro–. Damon quiere que cuidemos de Leigh, y será muy difícil para ustedes enfrentarse a Chase.

—¡Yo no voy a rescatar a esa puta! –se levantó Elena de un brinco y salió de la cocina.

—Por favor, Stefan, haz que se calme. –suplicó Matt, preocupado por el estado de su amiga y le ofreció al vampiro su muñeca–. ¿Un sorbo será suficiente?

—No. –renegó Stefan, sintiéndose tentado por una fracción de segundos.

—Hazlo por Elena, ella lo necesita. –fue ese comentario de Meredith lo que obligó a Stefan a morder la muñeca que Matt le ofrecía, tuvo que contenerse, para no beber de más, sino lo suficiente.

Cargado con nueva fuerza, por la sangre de Matt, Stefan se sintió capaz de manipular a Elena, para obligarla a dormir unas cuantas horas.

—Cuando haya despertado, avísame, para darte de mi sangre y la obligues a comer. –propuso Meredith con un tono que no admitiría negativas, Stefan estuvo seguro de que ella misma se heriría la muñeca para obligarlo a sorber sangre, por lo que asintió, lo iba a hacer por Elena, todos lo hicieron por ella.

—¿Has podido tener acceso a la morgue de la ciudad? –preguntó Matt con voz queda, como si no quisiera que Elena escuchara.

—Sí. –respondió Stefan con voz sombría-. Me parece… -se recargó en el marco del umbral de la cocina, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-, que se trata de un ghoul, las víctimas fueron masacradas. –murmuró, como no queriendo dar más detalles.

* * *

**Bueno, éste ha sido el capítulo 9 espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen un review, por favor. Por cierto, gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido hasta ahorita espero que sean más.**


	10. Oscuro Laberinto

Hola! Que bueno que llegaron hasta acá, déjenme un review, please =)

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Heartfire**

**X**

**Oscuro Laberinto**

Bonnie se sentó en el último lugar de la fila pegada a la puerta, suspiró resignada y cabeceó hacia atrás, no le importó golpearse contra la pared, ni siquiera sintió dolor. Damon estaba enojado con ella, ¿por qué? ¡Sabe! "Idiota, idiota, idiota". Después de que se fuera a buscar a Mary al hospital, no regresó y ella se quedó toda la noche en vela, esperando a que apareciera para que le borrara la memoria, pero él nunca no llegó.

—Estúpida. –se maldijo en voz baja cuando la clase terminó, no había puesto suficiente atención.

Al salir del salón, empezó a ver en todas direcciones, no quería encontrarse con Jeremie Chase y por si andaba cerca, quería evitarlo lo más posible.

—No te preocupes, pelirroja. –Bonnie lo escuchó, la calidez de su aliento contra su oreja, las manos sobre sus hombros: Damon.

—Gracias, por venir. –murmuró con alivio en la voz porque a pesar de que él estuviera enojado –aunque ella no supiera la razón– había acudido a _rescatarla_.

—No iba a permitir que ese bastardo se te acercara de nuevo. –respondió Damon, pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Bonnie y la obligó a pegarse a su pecho, empezaron a caminar juntos a la siguiente clase.

—Me aterra cuando me mira. –confesó Bonnie, sintiéndose segura al estar pegada a él.

—Eso lo puedo sentir. –le dijo–. Escucho tus gritos mentales de terror. –por la cercanía, el cálido aliento de Damon le acariciaba la oreja–. Incluso sé que sientes calofríos de sólo pensar en él. –la mano libre la había utilizado para pasar los dedos por el camino de su columna, en movimiento ascendente.

—Basta. –suplicó la bruja, mientras sentía las mano que ascendía acomodarse en la base del cuello.

—Eso me suena a invitación. –murmuró él en su oído, un nuevo calosfrío, diferente, corrió por toda su espina–. El bastardo está aquí, estoy seguro de que viene por ti, debo llevarte a otro lugar.

Bonnie no tuvo tiempo de replicar, Damon se la había llevado, sujetándola como lo hacía. Había estado muy consciente del cuerpo de él a su espalda, también ahora que iba a su lado en el auto deportivo, pegados casi hombro con hombro. Una hora más tarde, habían llegado a la casa de huéspedes, Bonnie suspiró con nostalgia, recordando lo que días antes había pasado.

El vampiro salió, rodeó el carro para ir directo donde ella estaba sentada, le abrió la puerta.

—Señorita. –dijo Damon que le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del carro.

Bonnie atendió el gesto y se dejó ayudar por el vampiro. Damon la llevó a la entrada de la casa de huéspedes, él hacía descansar su mano sobre la espalda de la pelirroja, mientras la guiaba.

—Mentira. –dijo–. Jeremie Chase no estaba en la escuela.

Por mucho que le temiera sabía cuándo Jeremie Chase la estaba acechando. Cada vez que él estaba cerca, un líquido frío, como si fueran pequeñas estacas de hielo, corría por toda su columna. Pensar en Jeremie Chase le causaba una sensación parecida, pero no tan grave o tan impactante. Damon le había mentido, lo sabía.

—Ah, error de percepción. –fue su respuesta al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Entró con él en la casa de huéspedes. ¿Huir? ¿A dónde? Damon iba a dar con ella fácilmente, sin mencionar a Jeremie Chase.

—¿Por qué crees que me siga? –la pregunta rebotó, producto del eco.

El vampiro la soltó de la cintura y se adelantó a ella, miró a Bonnie de pies a cabeza. Luego puso la mano en su mejilla, y la agarró de la nuca, la jaló. Un beso apasionado. De no ser por la mano con la que Damon la sostenía por la cadera, Bonnie se hubiera caído porque sentía las piernas de gelatina.

—No sé, dime tú. –fue la respuesta que dio después de que el beso terminara.

—¿A qué estás jugando? –preguntó ella con voz baja, incapaz de hablar más fuerte. No hubo respuesta. Como Bonnie lo había imaginado–. Por favor, Damon, haz que yo olvide también. –la súplica fue suave. Él apretó el agarre–. Por favor, Damon. –las cálidas lágrimas de Bonnie descendieron por sus mejillas, él las enjugó suavemente–. No lo soportaré, Damon, por favor.

—No. –respondió él con voz ronca, los ojos del vampiro sostenían la mirada de Bonnie de un modo que ella no podía descifrar. Damon la soltó y se fue a la cocina, casi al minuto exacto regresó, con él traía una taza–. Bebe.

—¿Damon? –recibió la taza y miró el contenido, él con su propia mano, sobre la de ella, la obligó a pegar la taza en sus labios y a beber. Se atragantó con la amarga sustancia en su boca–. ¿Verbena?

—Jeremie Chase es un vampiro poderoso, no sé por qué te quiere, pero la verbena lo mantendrá alejado de tu cuello y de tu mente.

—¡Y a ti también! –Bonnie aventó la taza que se quebró al instante en que golpeó contra el piso, el líquido restante se extendió desde los pedazos de porcelana esparcidos hasta los tenis de Bonnie y las botas de Damon–. ¡Bastardo idiota! –acabó con la distancia de dos pasos que había entre ellos y golpeó el pecho del vampiro.

Damon sostuvo ambas muñecas de Bonnie, él caminó hasta contenerla contra la pared.

—No me llames así.

—¿Cómo? ¿Idiota? –preguntó–. Idiota. Estúpido. Idiota. Mil veces i… –la boca de Damon contuvo las ofensas.

—La próxima vez te castigaré. –dijo con voz baja, mirándola a los ojos–. Maldita verbena, me entume los labios.

—Pudiste arrebatarme los recuerdos antes de darme la verbena.

—No había tiempo para eso. –él desvió la mirada–. Necesitas cargarte de tanta verbena como te sea posible, hasta vomitarla. –se alejó de ella, liberándola de su agarre y se inclinó en el piso para recoger los pedazos de la taza.

Bonnie caminó hacia él, se hincó a su lado y le arrebató de las manos los pedazos filosos.

—Tienen verbena. –dijo con calma.

—Mi piel es más resistente que la tuya. –alegó Damon y le arrebató los fragmentos–. Soy mil veces menos torpe.

—Eso no es cierto. –respondió con una sonrisa–. Auch… –se cortó el dedo.

—Te dije que eras torpe. –dijo él, obligándola a botar lo que tenía en las manos.

Un delgado hilo de sangre corrió por la punta del dedo herido. Damon siguió el recorrido de una gota de sangre, y Bonnie se le quedó mirando. Ella se tragó un nudo de la garganta.

—La verbena fluye por mi sistema. –dijo con voz realmente baja.

—Apenas fue un trago. –él se lamió los labios–. En sólo minutos no has podido digerirlo, todavía. –y agarró el dedo y lo lamió y chupó hasta que dejó de sangrar, lo soltó, aún sostenía su mano–. Debes tomar más verbena. –la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a la cocina.

La bestia miraba al vampiro que estaba terminando de matar a una dama para alimentarse de su sangre.

—Toma, Azis. –dijo su amo, lanzándole el cuerpo inanimado.

Azis con sus manos gigantes sostuvo el cuerpo inerte y le arrancó un brazo, con sus afilados dientes, desgarró la carne que colgaba. Lo mordisqueó hasta quitar dejar los huesos desnudos, siguió a la otra extremidad. El hambre por carne humana, viva o muerta, que sentía nunca parecía encontrar satisfacción. Requería de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, que era muy poca, para poder controlar el hambre, pero su amo parecía tenerlo bajo control. No solamente lo mantenía contenido en cuanto al hambre se trataba, sino que lo tenía coaccionado, se había aprovechado de su ira, de su enojo y sed de venganza. Unos cuantos huesos comenzaron a tronar entre sus dientes.

—Azis, ¿no sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada? –la voz del amo aunque tranquila era letal.

—Yo no oculto nada. –replicó Azis.

—No olvides que fui yo el que te dio el poder para eliminar al vampiro que mató a tu mujer. –la amenaza era clara.

Doscientos años a su servicio le habían dado a Azis suficiente tiempo para conocerlo, y saber que por debajo de una personalidad carismática, y un rostro que para las féminas era irresistible, había un alma podrida, capaz de todo por obtener lo que quería. Azis sabía que el amo ya lo había descubierto, entonces, ¿por qué no atacarlo? ¿Destruirlo? ¿Acabar con lo poco de humanidad que había en él? A causa de Damon. La existencia de Damon justificaba la suya. La bestia que era permitiría a su amo matar al vampiro.

Por un lado cumpliría con su venganza, mataría a Damon por lo que le había hecho a Janan y su amo conseguiría a la bruja. Una bruja pelirroja.

La pelirroja jaló la palanca, al instante se dirigió al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca. No hacía más de diez minutos que Damon se había ido, seguramente para manipular a su familia y así justificar su ausencia. Descalza como estaba caminó a la ventana del cuarto para ver la noche en el bosque. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era irse a dormir, aceptar apaciblemente que Damon había ganado esta vez, porque si se iba a su casa, seguramente él iría tras ella. Se recostó en la cama. Y el último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente era que esa habitación le parecía familiar por lo sucedido unos días atrás, de pronto, casi antes de perder la consciencia en los brazos de Morfeo, recordó el otro sueño, pero ya era muy tarde para reaccionar, ya se había quedado dormida.

De pronto una serie de escalofríos conocidos empezaron a atormentarla desde la punta de los pies y aunque se hizo bolita para protegerse de la sensación helada, no cambió nada. La noche estaba más fría. El recuerdo de esa visión la hizo despertar de golpe. Ahora estaba segura de por qué el cuarto le parecía familiar. Se volteó boca arriba, en el techo estaba el reflejo de su alma. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que ya sabía lo que pasaría. Se sentó en la cama, y se puso los tenis, abrió la ventana y rápidamente sacó todos sus libros y cuadernos de la mochila y echó vendas, gasas y alcohol. Damon tenía que llegar en unos instantes, ni siquiera pensó en acercarse a la ventana a sabiendas de que la bestia de ojos rojos estaría afuera.

—¡Bonnie! –justo a tiempo.

—¡Damon!

Como en la visión, él estaba sucio y herido. Pero ella estaba preparada. En esos momentos, cuando era sostenida por Damon, sabía que su terquedad al rechazar la verbena se debía a que esa visión se cumplía ese mismo día. Abrazó muy fuerte al vampiro, siendo consciente de lo mal herido que estaba, del olor de la sangre que manaba de él, de sus heridas abiertas. Prefirió evitar la discusión de qué tan mal estaba y que él fuera orgulloso.

—Casi te estás arrastrando, bájame y déjame ayudarte.

—No.

—No seas un idiota orgulloso. –alegó ella, se removió. No había podido evitarlo.

Los suaves dedos de Damon en su nuca enviaron escalofríos por toda su espina, la visión la había advertido, también conocía a Damon, no la iba a lastimar. La atracción que sus ojos ejercían en ella era extrema, ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello hubiera sido capaz de apartar sus ojos de la mirada del vampiro. El beso fue igualmente alucinante, seguía siendo agridulce.

—Estás mal. –le dijo después de que el beso terminara y pegaran sus frentes. Se alejó de él, muy a su pesar y lo miró a los ojos, puso su mano en la nuca de él, disfrutó de la suavidad de su cabello, del calor frío de su piel, lo jaló hacía sí misma y se inclinó, ofreciéndole su cuello, su sangre–. Un sorbo nada más y recuperarás la cordura. –prometió a media esperanza, a medio pesar.

Damon olisqueó y se sintió complacido cuando ella tembló por y para él, cuando la sangre del torrente se aceleró. Una pequeña rasgadura sobre la vena principal del cuello, manaría sangre suficiente, sólo para que bebiera un sorbo, no para matarla, que no debía hacerlo, ella era especial, pero el olor a sangre dulce, el hambre, el instinto de supervivencia no lo dejó pensar el por qué, cerró sus labios en la herida, ella gimió de la sorpresa, y sorbió.

—¿La verbena? –preguntó, casi sin despegarse del cuello de ella.

—La devolví toda después de que te fuiste.

—Muy lista. –murmuró y de nuevo se volvió afanoso en la tarea de sorber sangre–. Pero no permitiré que suceda de nuevo. –la miró a los ojos–. Por ahora la verbena es lo único que podrá mantenerte a salvo de ese vampiro. Come la planta. –le extendió unas ramitas. Bonnie asintió y agarró las ramitas, se las llevó a la boca, las masticó lentamente y luego se pasó la masa por la garganta, que cayó pesada en su estómago–. Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que lleguen por nosotros.

—La tumba de Honoria Fell. –murmuró Bonnie y ayudó a que Damon se pusiera de pie.

Y todo sucedió muy rápido. Un golpe desde atrás que había separado a la pareja. Bonnie cayó sobre sus rodillas, el golpe fue como afilados fierros incandescentes, se raspó las manos, sentía la arena en la carne viva como pequeños alfileres que la carcomían.

—¡Bonnie! –el grito del vampiro fue lejano.

El dolor físico no la dejó darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Una sombra, seguramente pertenecía a la misma criatura que los había alejado primero, se lo había llevado y lo estaba atacando. Damon estaba muy débil todavía.

—¡Damon! –gritó preocupada y desesperada la pelirroja sintiéndose incapaz de levantarse.

Un golpe seco contra la nuca la hizo perder el conocimiento, ya no supo nada más.

Bonnie despertó, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Aunque estaba segura de que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sentía que la oscuridad la engullía, parecían como lamidas por toda la espalda. El primer intento de ponerse en pie fue doloroso, casi sentía que se iba a desmallar de nuevo, pero por orgullo no lo permitió, se recargó contra la pared. Quiso expandir sus poderes psíquicos en un intento de ubicarse, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza y fue incluso más doloroso intentarlo que haberse puesto de pie.

Sus ojos parecían percibir cada vez más oscuro, estaba empezando a ser presa del pánico porque no podía ver nada. Las piernas las tenía pegajosas por la sangre que le había salido de las rodillas, todavía seguían saliendo pequeños hilos que se iban enfriando según descendían, las manos eran una pequeña costra, el sólo recargarlas contra la pared era un suplicio.

—¿Hola? –preguntó a la nada, a la oscuridad.

Una pequeña corriente de aire pasó frente a ella, la sensación fue fría, escalofriante y diabólica. Una caricia que nada tenía de tierno amor, lo que sentía era sólo vil lujuria, por ese contacto no deseado, era consciente de que su ropa era un desastre.

—¿Damon, dónde estás? –preguntó, sintiéndose mareada bajo esos ojos, que no podía ver, pero que sabía la miraban.

Empezó a caminar, recargada contra la pared, le dolían las piernas, los pies, las manos y los brazos que se iban hiriendo por los bordes filosos que sobresalían a la pared. A más pasos, más atrevidas las caricias, por la espina, por la cintura, sus pechos, su trasero.

—¡No! –gritó Bonnie cuando la fría mano se escabulló más allá de la pretina de lo que quedaba de su pantalón, dio un manazo en un intento de detener las intromisión, no golpeó algo más, golpeó su propia piel.

Una risa perversa, sucia desagradable llenó todo el recinto, atravesó la oscuridad y llegó hasta ella… recordaba vagamente la visión, pero el pánico provocado por la oscuridad no le permitía recordar.

—No puedes evitarlo, tú me perteneces, te he buscado por mucho tiempo. –respondió aquella voz.

—No. –respondió, a la nada, bien podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, esos tentáculos tocándola, pero no podía verlo.

—No podrás resistirte por mucho, dentro de poco te romperás y terminarás cediendo ante mí cuando te des cuenta de que no hay otra alternativa. –repitió la voz, cuyo eco reverberaba por todo el edificio, haciéndola temblar.

Ya sentía los pequeños hilos de sangre en sus brazos a causa de la pared.

—Damon vendrá por mí. –amenazó poco convencida, porque sabía que él tenía algo más importante, alguien más importante a quien proteger.

La risa se volvió más perversa, macabra. Pudo sentir la vibración de la misma atravesar cada poro de su piel. Él lo sabía, él sabía porqué no estaba convencida. No tenía esperanza, comprendió que de verdad no había razón para luchar si él no iba a venir por ella.

—¡No! –gritó decidida, aún por su sangre circulaban vestigios de verbena, la pequeña planta que Damon la había hecho comerse, pero no por mucho–. ¡Si Damon no viene por mí, yo iré a él!

—¿Y no te preocupan las consecuencias? –preguntó él con voz dulce pero cruel.

Se pasó un nudo por la garganta, era más que consciente de saber lo que pasaría de volver hechos sus palabras.

—Sí, sí me preocupan. –declaró segura–. Sin embargo, estoy lista, vale la pena el sacrificio.

—¿Y si no lo consigues? –un golpe bajo, sus inseguridades, el que poseía esa voz, esa mirada y cuyo rostro desconocía, sí la conocía a ella, conocía sus flaquezas.

—Todavía valdría la pena, porque entonces sabré que he hecho todo cuanto estuvo en mis manos para conseguirlo, si no me acepta será cosa suya. –ésa era la verdad, lloraría, sí, pero ya no se iba a deshilvanar la cabeza pensando en "hubieras".

"¡Damon!", su grito mental fue tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que desintegró las manos invisibles pero ásperas de _él_, nadie, excepto Damon la tocaría.

De pronto un grito, un gruñido. La pared pegada a su espalda tembló y una sonrisa de esperanza apreció en su rostro, lloró de felicidad. Habrían pasado horas pero por fin Damon había llegado por ella. Lentamente la energía que la había estado oprimiendo, violando, desapareció, según la pared temblaba a su espalda. El vampiro que iba por ella estaba tumbando cada muro, lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de que nunca hubiera logrado salir, _él_ la había retenido en lo que parecía ser un complejo laberinto.

—Damon, viniste… –murmuró con euforia, pero fue contenida por la debilidad de su cuerpo, había luchado por no dejarse llevar por aquel ente, ese fantasma que había violado y derrumbado toda barrera psíquica.

—Bonnie… –apenas escuchó su propio nombre antes de caer inconsciente entre esos tibios brazos que le prometían seguridad y bienestar.

Pero no era Damon quien sostenía a Bonnie, se trataba de Azis, quien a pesar del colosal tamaño de sus manos trataba al inconsciente cuerpo como si fuera el más delicado cristal existente.

—¡Azis! –gritó el vampiro enfurecido, su voz retumbó violentamente a través de la construcción.

El aludido ignoró el llamado y, con cuidado y ternura, ajustó mejor el agarre de Bonnie. Si iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, tenía que darse prisa, ganarle al vampiro y entregarla al otro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review.

Gracias por los reviews que han dejado.


	11. Dije de Plata

******Me he sentido muy animada el día de hoy, por eso he decido adelantar el capítulo, pero con la condición de que me dejen muchos reviews, ¡si no lo hacen entraré en huelga y no publicaré hasta que vea muchos reviews! Nah, no se crean. Los dejo leer.**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Heartfire**

**XI**

**Dije de Plata**

Tenía que llevar a la bruja con Damon Salvatore, aunque quería matarlo, él era su única esperanza.

—Janan. –murmuró Azis, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba el cabello pegado a la frente de la pelirroja.

Era casi principios del siglo XIX.

Azis y Janan se acababan de casar. Iban a visitar a un extranjero que pretendía hacer unos negocios. Janan se sintió fascinada por la construcción extranjera que le había dicho a Azis que quería explorar y conocer, a lo que el hombre accedió, no había ningún peligro, los extranjeros no encontrarían atractiva a Janan.

Algo no estaba bien. Su anfitrión todavía no llegaba a la reunión, Janan tampoco había vuelto, fue en busca de ella. Un hombre jamás debería ver lo que él había visto, una fuerza más allá de la que podía comprender lo había guiado a ese sitio.

Sobre el cuerpo de Janan estaba el vampiro: Damon, quien lo descubrió y luego con su garra abrió el cuello.

—_Fuiste tú, le cortaste el cuello porque la descubriste siéndote infiel._ –había dicho Damon, mirándolo a los ojos.

Azis podía escuchar las palabras, pero no las comprendía, sólo podía concentrarse en mirar una mancha en la boca que se deslizaba desde en descenso. Esa imagen había sido la razón por la que no cayera en su embrujo.

La ira y la venganza llevaron a Azis a conocer a otro vampiro, uno poderoso, que lo convirtió en la bestia que era, permitiéndole conservar su alma hasta que consiguiera su venganza. Ahora lo había traicionado.

Este sería el único acto de humanidad, después de doscientos años en los que se dejó llevar por la ira y la rabia, esto sería el acto más piadoso, el último antes de desaparecer por completo.

Elena estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, donde Damon reposaba. Había pasado casi toda la noche limpiando y curando las heridas pero éstas no sanaban. Stefan regresaba con una palangana llena de agua limpia después de haberse llevado la que tenía el agua ensangrentada

Damon sintió que algo titilaba desde su propio interior por debajo de sus párpados vio un hilo, una pequeña luz.

—¡Bonnie!

—Calma, tranquilo. –escuchó la voz de una chica, Elena, sin duda–. Stefan, las heridas de Damon no sanan. –dijo la rubia con preocupación.

—Hablaré con la señora Flowers a ver qué puede hacer.

—Sangre. –murmuró Damon débilmente.

Damon seguía febril por el envenenamiento, por las heridas. Las dos últimas veces que había luchado con esa bestia, las heridas que ésta le había provocado no sanaban con sus poderes vampíricos, había necesitado sangre humana, fresca, caliente.

Elena rápidamente le ofreció su muñeca, Damon la tomó con ambas manos y luego mordió, chupó la sangre. No sabía igual. Escupió.

—¿Damon, cómo estás? –preguntó Elena.

—¿Dónde está Bonnie? –fue todo el saludo, se limpió la boca con la mano y miró la sangre de Elena untada en el dorso de su mano. Sabía tan diferente.

—No sabíamos que estabas con Bonnie. –alegó Stefan, de brazos cruzados recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Se suponía que la iba a proteger del vampiro que la acosa. –respondió, sentándose mejor.

—¿Qué vampiro? –preguntó Elena.

—Uno que había estado acosándola, ahora él la tiene. –dijo Damon al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Estaba descalzo, la duela se sentía fría en sus pies desnudos, se tambaleó y se detuvo poniendo una mano en la pared, encima de la cabeza de Elena, localizó su camisa, frente a los pies de la rubia, podía oler su propia sangre impregnada en la ropa.

—Necesitas más sangre. –ofreció Elena su muñeca herida una vez más, Damon la ignoró, y emprendió de nuevo su andar, fue a la cómoda donde Stefan seguramente guardaba su ropa.

—Elena, no… –murmuró Stefan preocupado de que su hermano en la condición en la que estaba lastimara a la rubia de gravedad.

—No, no la necesito. –replicó Damon, sin mirar hacia atrás, hasta que encontró una camiseta negra.

Caminó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama y tiró la camiseta a un lado, agarró sus botas y se las puso, se las amarró, se levantó y se puso la camiseta. Se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Damon? –preguntó Stefan, moviéndose e impidiendo que su hermano avanzara.

—Muévete. –la orden fue baja, casi un poco de aire pasando a través de sus dientes, mirada agresiva, pero Stefan no se movió.

—Estás débil Damon, puedo detenerte. –desafío Stefan, sosteniendo la mirada del otro vampiro.

Damon gruñó y embistió al vampiro de ojos verdes que no se esperaba esa reacción de su hermano. Stefan quedó tendido en el suelo, Damon dio unos pasos y luego se aculilló para agarrar a su hermano por el cuello de su camiseta.

—Podré estar herido y débil, pero sigo siendo más fuerte que tú, hermanito. –le dio unas suaves cachetadas en las mejillas. Se fue.

Stefan se levantó y alcanzó a Damon antes de que cruzara por la puerta.

—No podrás vencerlo tú solo. –Stefan conocía a su hermano, si le ofrecía la ayuda como tal, la rechazaría y al instante lo dejaría inconsciente de modo que no lo "interrumpiera" en su lucha.

Damon asintió y se fue.

—Elena, habla con los demás, posiblemente necesitemos… sangre, y algo de asistencia de la señora Flowers para Bonnie. –Stefan acarició la mejilla de su chica y la besó, antes de irse tras Damon.

Veinte minutos después de que los dos vampiros se ausentaran llegaron Meredith y Matt juntos. La señora Flowers ya estaba levantada y en la cocina preparando chocolate después de que los hermanos se fueran.

—¿Elena? –preguntó Meredith en cuanto entró, mirando a su rubia amiga, que no le había dicho mucho cuando hizo la llamada.

—Buenas. –saludó Matt levantando la mano y haciendo un asentimiento, pasó a la casa.

Los tres fueron a la cocina, donde la señora Flowers ya estaba sirviendo las tazas con el café caliente.

—Buenas noches, jóvenes. –saludó la señora.

—La ayudo con eso, señora Flowers. –dijo Matt, tomando el par de tazas de las manos de la bruja.

—Gracias, Matty. –cedió las dos tazas y se dispuso a servir las otras dos.

—¿Bonnie no va a venir? –preguntó Meredith que había buscado por todos lados, esperando verla cruzar por alguna puerta pero nada.

—Un vampiro la ha raptado. –dijo Elena con la mirada baja, fijándose en el contenido de su taza.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Matt que dejó caer una taza, dio un brinco cuando el líquido caliente botó hacia sus pies, poco después se agachó para recoger los pedazos de la taza, la señora Flowers le prestó un trapo para que limpiara el líquido.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Meredith, con tranquilidad–. Explícate.

—Al parecer, Stefan y Damon ya lo sabían. –comentó, sintiéndose mal porque de haber tenido sus poderes podría haberlo sabido también–. Damon cuidaba de Bonnie. Cuando Stefan y yo llegamos una de las habitaciones era un desastre. –se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, se frotó los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Matt dejó el trapo en el fregadero y luego se acercó la mesa, donde estaban las chicas, se sentó al lado de Meredith.

—Pero, ¿por qué a Bonnie? –preguntó Matt, sin ofensa, pero sí confundido–. Se supone que tú eres el ángel. –dirigiendo su mirada a Elena.

—Era… –aclaró la misma Elena, con un amargo sabor de boca.

Si tuviera sus poderes podría ayudar de alguna manera. Ni Bonnie, ni Damon, ni Stefan estarían en peligro. Ella podría proteger a todos. Tendría que haber sido más sabia, más controlada, las cosas serían tan diferentes ahora. De pronto una cálida mano se posó en su antebrazo, brindándole la tranquilidad y calma que necesitaba, era la señora Flowers; Elena miró a su anciana amiga y lloró, pero ya no por ser infantil, sino por el estúpido error que había cometido.

—En todo caso… –empezó a hablar Elena con la voz quebrada–, no sé porqué eligió a Bonnie. –se sinceró.

—Si me permites explicarlo a mí, querida. –habló la señora Flowers, atrayendo la atención de los tres.

Stefan siguió a Damon sin decir una sola palabra, porque sabía que primero irían al lugar donde su hermano había estado con ella la última vez. Según se iban acercando, la esencia de la sangre de Damon aumentaba, también podía percibir levemente el olor de la sangre de Bonnie y parecía que Damon también lo había percibido porque empezó a caminar más rápido. Llegaron a un claro del bosque donde algunos árboles que lo rodeaban estaban partidos por la mitad y manchados con sangre. Bonnie estaba tendida en el centro.

—Todavía está viva. –declaró Damon después de que posara sus dedos sobre la yugular de la pelirroja y sintiera su pulso débil.

Se mordió la muñeca para abrirse una herida.

—No, Damon. –advirtió Stefan, que se acercaba pero el aludido gruñó, amenazándolo a que no se acercara para detenerlo.

Pegó la muñeca a la boca de Bonnie y la sentó un poco para obligarla a beber.

—Eso es, despacio. –murmuró suavemente.

Poco después de que se pasara los pocos tragos, comenzó a abrir los ojos. La pelirroja comenzó a respirar muy fuerte, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una piedra en el estómago, se abrazó a Damon tan fuerte como si no fuera real y como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar a la pesadilla en la que había estado.

—Damon, me salvaste, ¡lo sabía!

—Sí, siempre. –murmuró, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja, ella gimoteaba contra su oído.

Stefan se quedó callado, mientras miraba la escena. Ni siquiera intentó ofrecerle ayuda a Damon cuando cargó a la pelirroja

Azis observó a los dos vampiros irse. Se había quedado a esperar, durante horas a que Damon fuera a recoger a la pelirroja, cuidando de que el vampiro "malo" no fuera por ella. Lo último de humanidad que quedaba de él desaparecería justo en el momento en que ese vampiro fuera por la bruja, estaba seguro de que no tardaría en llegar por él.

—¡Azis! –gritó el vampiro.

—Jeremie… –murmuró por primera vez después de doscientos años, después del trato que habían hecho.

—¡Traidor! –ya estaba frente a Azis, la figura de Jeremie era pequeña comparada con la de él.

La bestia no hizo nada por defenderse, después de todo, había vivido más de doscientos años. Perdonó a Damon Salvatore, fue más humano que él al no asesinar a la bruja, prefirió honrar el recuerdo de Janan. "Perdóname, amada mía, pero no podré unirme contigo en la eternidad", pensó Azis para sus adentros, mientras que Jeremie Chase le arrancaba el alma del cuerpo para devorarla y dejar no sólo a un cuerpo sin alma, sino un cuerpo que podía manipular, una verdadera bestia a su completo servicio.

Cuando la señora Flowers estaba apunto de hablar, llegaron Stefan y Damon, este último cargaba un pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Bonnie dormía en el regazo del vampiro.

—¡Bonnie! –gritó Matt que se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia Damon, pero el vampiro se movió más rápido y se alejó del jugador de futbol americano, le gruñó como lo hiciera con Stefan.

Los tres jóvenes humanos se quedaron perplejos por el comportamiento del vampiro. La anciana bruja ya había puesto agua a calentar para una palangana y que pudieran limpiar a Bonnie. Damon subió las escaleras con Bonnie en brazos y buscó una habitación en el segundo piso, la dejó en la cama, entonces Stefan entró al cuarto con la palangana llena de agua y tras él, Elena con paños limpios y Meredith con vendas para las heridas.

—¡Aléjense de ella! –gritó Damon cuando las chicas se acercaron.

Stefan se había interpuesto entre las chicas y su hermano. Damon no parecía estar pensando claramente.

—¡Damon, vinimos a ayudar a Bonnie! –exclamó Elena.

—¡Que se alejen de ella! –repitió fuera de sus casillas el vampiro, mostrando dientes y garras, en posición de ataque.

—Vamos. –medió Stefan y se dio la vuelta para llevar a las chicas fuera de ese cuarto–. Cuando todo se calme, vendremos a ver a cómo sigue Bonnie. –Stefan les quitó a las dos los instrumentos que llevaban y se los aventó a Damon, no quería arriesgar a ninguna de las dos si se acercaba a él. Muy a la fuerza las chicas salieron del cuarto.

Damon no bajó la vista hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada, una vez que pasó, agarró uno de los paños y empezó a limpiar el rostro de la pelirroja, lentamente. Un par de golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención, gruñó como advertencia.

—Joven, he traído un cambio de ropa para Bonnie y un juego de cama limpio. –dijo la señora Flowers, que abrió la puerta y dejó las cosas en el mueble que estaba cerca. Una vez que dejó la ropa ahí, cerró la puerta y se fue–. Buenas noches.

Esa noche no tenía nada de bueno, pensó Damon y siguió con la tarea de limpiar el rostro de Bonnie. Terminó de destrozar la ropa y limpió las heridas, quitó la mugre, vendó las manos que eran las que más graves estaban. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo limpia fue por el cambio de ropa y la volvió a vestir, tendió a la muchacha en el piso alfombrado mientras que cambiaba las sábanas sucias por las limpias. La recostó en la cama y luego se quitó su propia ropa, con los restos del agua en la palangana, sin importarle que tuvieran sangre de Bonnie, se limpió la cara y los brazos, se secó y luego se recostó al lado de Bonnie.

Elena se removía incómoda en su lado de la cama. La coartada había sido que iría a dormir a casa de Meredith, pero la escapada con su novio había cambiado radicalmente cuando llegaron a la casa de huéspedes y la señora Flowers les mostró la habitación hecha un desastre. Después Stefan había salido en busca de Damon porque el cuarto olía a su sangre, lo encontró en un claro no muy lejos, pero sí muy escondido, del viejo bosque. Stefan llegó, arrastrando a su hermano malherido. Luego cómo despertó y se fue en busca de Bonnie, lo que fue bueno, porque volvieron con ella. Stefan se sentó en la cama y miró cómo su compañera se movía incómoda en la cama, suspiró.

El sol la quemaba en el hombro. El dolor de sus manos era tenue y se dio cuenta de que las tenía vendadas, también notó que no traía las giras pestilentes y duras que habían sido sus ropas. Un pesado brazo descansaba sobre su cintura.

—Mierda. –murmuró después de pasarse un nudo por la garganta.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, he besado esa boca. –dijo Damon en burlona advertencia.

—¡Me salvaste! –gritó alegremente después de darse una vuelta para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Bonnie, cuéntame qué es lo que recuerdas que pasó. –dijo el vampiro con seriedad.

—Recuerdo que huíamos, luego compartimos sangre. –murmuró, mirando a Damon a los ojos y con voz baja, cerró los ojos para acordarse.

—Yo sí me acuerdo de todo eso, Cardenal, –murmuró suavemente y le acarició la mejilla–, quiero saber qué es lo que te pasó después de que nos atacaran.

La pelirroja suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de evocar los sucesos.

—Creo que me desperté horas más tarde, no sé… pero estaba en ese lugar todo oscuro, me herí los brazos tratando de encontrar una salida. –un calosfrió la hizo retorcerse un poco–. Había alguien más, aunque no lo vi, él estaba ahí y me tocaba… –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas–, y me decía muchas cosas. Si no fuera por la verbena que me obligaste a comer…

—Ya terminó, pelirroja. –consoló Damon mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Eran ojos fríos, Damon. –dijo en voz baja, mientras que veía al vampiro a su orbes.

—No te preocupes, no permitiré que se vuelva a acercar a ti, lo prometo. –puso su mano en la nuca de ella y la jaló para besarla en la frente–. Duerme, Bonnie, aquí no te pasará nada.

Damon siguió acariciándole el cabello hasta que sintió que ella volvía a quedarse dormida. Despacio se levantó y volvió a vestirse, miró a la pelirroja que dormía tranquilamente, vio el latir de su yugular en su cuello desnudo, eso le recordó… de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó una cadena y su dije, los dos de plata, el interior del dije contenía verbena, se lo puso, al menos así ella estaría protegida.

Un par de horas más tarde Bonnie volvió a despertarse, Damon ya no estaba en el cuarto, se dio cuenta de que era Elena, ella dormitaba en una silla a su lado. La bruja pelirroja se sentó y sonrió.

—Hola. –saludó con voz suave.

Elena se removió en su lugar y casi se caía de la silla, se acomodó y miró a Bonnie de arriba abajo, prestando especial atención a las vendas en las manos y en el dije de plata.

—¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, se levantó de la silla para sentarse en la orilla de la cama y agarró la mano de su amiga para retirar los vendajes, las heridas habían sanado.

—Bien, creo. –respondió, a la vez que miraba cómo Elena revisaba sus manos. Recordaba haberse lastimado las manos con la caída y en su intento de huir del oscuro laberinto.

—Intercambiaste sangre con Damon. –aseguró la rubia.

—Al parecer. –murmuró la pelirroja con tiento, había percibido un tono agresivo por parte de su mejor amiga y no se sentía con ánimos de pelear.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Bonnie?

—¿Qué cosa? –seguir fingiendo demencia era la mejor arma que tenía en ese momento.

Elena se levantó de su lugar y rodeó la silla, se recargó en el respaldo estando de pie y miró a Bonnie que no se había movido de su lugar, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila después de traicionarla así? Apretó las manos sobre el respaldo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, casi podía enterrar las uñas en lo esponjoso.

—Compartir sangre con Damon. –era obvio, de eso era de lo que estaban hablando.

—Sí, debió de ser una emergencia. –si Elena intentaba hacerla sentir culpable por esta vez que bebió sangre de Damon, ella no se iba a dejar atacar, en esta ocasión tenía la verdad de su lado, había pasado por una crisis.

—¡Se supone que eres mi amiga! –exclamó Elena, alejándose de la silla y empezando a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

Bonnie no se esperaba esa declaración. Dio brincos en la cama hasta salir de ella y estar de pie también, la silla era el único impedimento físico.

—¡Lo soy! –se defendió.

—¡Pero bebes de la sangre de Damon!

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Se supone que tú estás con Stefan que te vas a casar con él! –dijo, por fin cayendo a pelear con Elena–. ¿O qué? ¿Pretendes herirlos como lo hizo Katherin?

—¡Yo no soy Katherin! ¡Yo amo a Stefan!

—Entonces deja a Damon elegir.

—¿A ti? –preguntó con sorna y una sonrisa confiada.

—¡A quien sea! –gritó furiosa por la actitud de Elena–. Pero estoy segura que te elegiría a ti sobre cualquier otra mujer, ángel, bruja o vampira. –susurró bajando la mirada. Ésa era una verdad irrefutable.

—¡Tú lo quieres! –alegó Elena fuera de sí, acusando a Bonnie de algo que según ella era alta traición.

—¿¡Y QUÉ!? –gritó sin darse cuenta de que, por fin, lo había admitido–. ¡Eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que te elija ti!

—¡Elena! –exclamó Stefan que había escuchado los gritos de las dos chicas desde la planta baja.

El de ojos verdes agarró a Elena y la sacó del cuarto, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de disculpa para la pelirroja.

En cuanto Stefan sacó a la otra chica, Bonnie se sintió desfallecer, lo que no había querido admitir frente a Mary lo había admitido frente a la persona más incorrecta, pero eso no le quitaba el profundo dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Stefan jalaba a Elena con delicada fuerza, por muy herido que se sintiera no quería lastimarla. La rubia insistía en volver con Bonnie, pero él no lo iba a permitir, la obligó a entrar al cuarto y cerró la puerta de una patada, la sentó en la silla. La mantuvo sentada con un sola mano sobre su delicado hombro, con la otra la obligó a levantar el rostro y que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Elena, tranquilízate. –ordenó con voz suave.

—Stefan… –murmuró ella, hipnotizada por los ojos de su novio.

El vampiro suspiró, deleitándose con los ojos azules de su amada. Luego se pasó un nudo.

—Adelante, Elena. –declaró con la voz quebrada.

—¿Qué? –preguntó ella extrañada, por fin volviendo en sí.

—Si quieres a Damon eres libre de romper el compromiso que tienes conmigo y luchar por él.

—¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Elena, se liberó del suave agarre de Stefan y se puso de pie, para verlo a los ojos.

—Que no te obligo a quedarte conmigo. –los ojos de Stefan brillaban.

—No quiero eso. –renegó Elena–. Te quiero a ti. –aseguró y se inclinó para besarlo.

Stefan aceptó el beso, pero rápidamente rompió el contacto, acarició la mejilla de Elena, mientras la miraba a los ojos con intensidad y se fue del cuarto. La joven se quedó ahí sola, sintiendo un frío recorrer la mejilla que Stefan había acariciado, cayó de rodillas, sin poder contener el llanto. Stefan había terminado con ella.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digan en un lindo review.**

**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me dejaron el capítulo pasado.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se esperaban los acontecimientos sucedidos? ¿Qué esperan que vaya a pasar en el próximo capítulo? A lo mejor sus lindos reviews me convencen de publicar por adelantado ^^**

**Hasta pronto.**


	12. Bonnie

**No más les voy a decir que le den las gracias a Viky Melendez que me convenció de subir el capítulo.**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Heartfire**

**XII**

**Bonnie**

Todo había sido muy sorpresivo, venían de regreso de visitar a la familia McCullough porque la pelirroja no se sentía a gusto al estar lejos de sus padres y hermana, habían vuelto ya muy tarde, después de que el vampiro manipulara la memoria de los familiares de Bonnie.

—¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Damon después de que la vio estremecerse un poco.

—Sí. Raro, ¿no? –la pelirroja movió los hombros con la intención de deshacerse de los estremecimientos, poco después sintió la chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros.

Y después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido. Algo embistió a Damon y lo arrastró lejos de Bonnie. La pelirroja trató de acercarse al vampiro, en un inútil intento de socorrerlo pero alguien sujetó a la pelirroja de la muñeca.

—Hola, preciosa. –saludó quien la había sujetado.

Bonnie se tragó un nudo desde la garganta que cayó en su estómago como una pesada piedra, no necesitaba ver el rostro de quien le había hablado para saber de quién se trataba. Intentó liberar su muñeca, pero fue imposible. Él la sujetó con más firmeza e incluso la tiró en el suelo, se echó encima de la jovencita.

—¡BONNIE! –gritó Damon con voz ronca, y fue lo único que pudo hacer porque la bestia lo tenía tendido contra el suelo y le encajaba las garras entre las costillas y el estómago.

—¡Damon! –exclamó la aludida, poco después de voltear ante el llamado del vampiro.

—Deberías estar más preocupada por ti, pelirroja. –advirtió el hombre que la tenía sometida, que se acercó a su mejilla y la lamió.

—¡Que asco! -gritó la joven, moviéndose violentamente en un intento de liberarse, pero él la tenía sujeta por las muñecas con las manos y con las piernas sostenía las de ella. Él se rió con más ganas, divertido por sus inútiles intentos para liberarse. Para mayor diversión del sujeto, la sostuvo con una sola mano de las muñecas, con la otra la obligó a mover el rostro por la barbilla. Volvió a besarla, metió la lengua.

—¡Nooo! –gritó Damon, apenas con aire, la bestia tenía una rodilla encima del pecho del vampiro.

Bonnie lloró ante la imagen del vampiro. Damon estaba tendido sobre un charco de su propia sangre, la cara estaba toda ensangrentada. La criatura debía haberle roto el esternón y las costillas también debían estar quebradas, los pulmones perforados. "Oh, Dios, Damon", fue el murmullo mental, dirigido al vampiro, pero la única respuesta fue estática.

—Mal, mal, brujita. –se burló el de ojos fríos–. Nada de planes secretos.

—¿Qué quieres, Jeremie? –preguntó Bonnie, por fin atreviéndose a mirarlo directo a esos aterradores ojos.

—¿No parece obvio, pelirroja? –con su mano libre acarició su muslo.

—No, por favor. –suplicó ella con voz queda, pero cargada de terror.

Damon hizo estallar una onda psíquica, pero dirigida hacia la bestia fue un golpe de suerte que la criatura cayera, pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Apenas podía moverse, apenas podía mantenerse en pie una vez que se levantó, casi fue imposible moverse tenía el tobillo derecho quebrado; se abrazaba las costillas, en un intento de sobreponerse a las molestias físicas, el brazo izquierdo, pulverizado y la sangre chorreaba por los dedos del brazo inutilizado.

En ese momento y en ese lugar, no había nada más que Bonnie y el bastardo que intentaba abusar de ella. Partirle la mandíbula a ese bastardo, fue un dolor placentero, porque lo había pateado con su pie malo, mientras ese animal estaba inconsciente y la bestia también, se acuclilló ante una Bonnie llorosa. Intentó comunicarse telepáticamente pero la interferencia seguía activa.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz suave, se inclinó hacia ella y le ofreció ayuda para levantarse, el dolor lo estaba matando pero no lo demostró en su rostro.

—Sí. –respondió ella temblorosa.

—Vayámonos de aquí, antes de que reaccionen. –propuso Damon.

—Sí. –respondió Bonnie sintiéndose incapaz de responder con algo más que no fuera algún monosílabo positivo o negativo. Bonnie pasó su brazo por la espalda de Damon y él dio un respingo cuando Bonnie puso su mano sobre las costillas fracturadas–. Perdón.

—No fue tu culpa. –dijo mirándola, el dije de plata reflejaba la luz de la luna.

La bestia debió de embestirlos, porque los dos cayeron de rodillas. De nuevo estaban separados, sometidos cada uno por, ya fuera por la bestia o Jeremie Chase. La bestia atacaba a Damon sin piedad, despedazando doblemente las costillas del vampiro, a puñetazo limpio, la tortura no afectaba a Damon, sino ver cómo el bastardo ese, de ojos fríos intentaba aprovecharse de una chica pelirroja e inconsciente, de Bonnie. Él no podía librarse de la bestia, ni física ni psíquicamente, herido y débil de energía, ver cómo alguien abusaba y luego mataba a Bonnie sería lo último que vería antes de morir él.

No.

A lo lejos se escuchó cómo tronaban ramas. Jeremie Chase y la bestia se pusieron alertas.

—¿Estás segura, Elena? –preguntó… Mutt, a lo lejos, su voz se oía muy baja.

—Es un presentimiento, algo me llama… –contestó Elena, en el mismo tono.

Damon escuchó más murmullos, pero estaba en el borde de la inconsciencia casi absoluta como para poder reconocer cada cuál. Si Elena venía en camino, Stefan y los demás debían acompañarla. Pocos minutos después se dio cuenta de que Jeremie Chase y su bestia se habían ido.

—¡Damon! –gritó Elena cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, él debía lucir realmente mal, por su voz preocupada–. ¡Bonnie!

—¡Todavía está respirando! –gritó Meredith después de unos segundos.

—Dame tu navaja, Matt. –ordenó Elena.

Pocos después escuchó el clic característico de cuando se abre una navaja. En segundos por entre sus labios se escurría la cálida sangre de Elena. Y aunque se sentía asqueado se obligó a reprimir el reflejo del vómito porque necesitaba la sangre.

—Basta, Damon. –advirtió Stefan, sujetando a su hermano del hombro.

Damon no necesitaba ni la advertencia ni el gesto para detenerse, poco le faltaba para vomitar, pero aún así dejó de chupar la sangre de la muñeca y la soltó. Débil como estaba, se levantó, la sangre de Elena no había sido suficiente, porque el tobillo seguía sin sanar, igual que las profundas heridas del pecho y el estómago, aunque hubiera querido seguir bebiendo, Stefan no lo iba a permitir, el de ojos verdes ya lo había dejado claro, pero no tenía tiempo, ni ganas de sorber la sangre de los otros dos, aunque fuera necesario. Más tarde se recuperaría. Pero por ahora lo único que tenía en mente era acercarse a Bonnie que yacía inconsciente.

Un grupo de luces empezaron a aparecer repentinamente, éstas iban en un lento descenso, pequeños puntitos sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, cubriéndola muy despacio. Damon gruñó, en un intento de alejar esas luces, no respondía a la lógica, pero estaba ya delirando de dolor y la falta de sangre. Él había sobrepasado el punto de cualquier razonamiento, que a pesar de sus heridas se movió tan rápido como era posible, pero Stefan que no estaba herido, se interpuso en el camino.

—No en este momento, Damon. –dijo Stefan al oído de su hermano, deteniéndolo con medio cuerpo.

—¡NO, NO, NO! –exclamó fuera de sí, aplicando fuerza para embestir a Stefan, pero estaba demasiado débil.

—¡Reacciona, Damon, si te interpones en esto, desaparecerás! –gritó Stefan y empujó al otro vampiro que por su condición fue vencido fácilmente.

Cuando el cuerpo de Bonnie estuvo cubierto por las pequeñas luces brillantes, éstas empezaron a resplandecer cada vez más, hasta volverse cegadoras.

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que Leigh diera un brinco. Por lo que sabía, Genevieve y Xander estaban en el trabajo, Cade había ido a la escuela, hacía un par de horas que la empleada doméstica se había ido. Sólo no había visto a una persona: Damon y se preguntó por qué estaba golpeando la puerta, si podía entrar cuando quisiera. Lo que realmente la extrañaba porque tenía días sin verlo.

—Yo abro. –le dijo al mayordomo, cuando lo vio dirigirse a la puerta de entrada–. ¿Dónde te habías…?

—¡Eres tú! –gritó una rubia, abrazando a la castaña de manera efusiva.

Silencio. La chica rubia la tenía sujeta en un fuerte abrazo y ella no atinaba a decidirse qué hacer, si empujarla o aceptar el cariñoso gesto.

—Sí, la última vez que me vi al espejo seguía siendo yo. –comentó con una suave burla irónica.

—Elena. –regañó Stefan de modo sutil, y jaló a la chica desde el hombro con suavidad.

—Disculpa. –dijo Elena con la voz quebrada y limpiándose las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos…

—Lapislázuli… –murmuró la chica castaña, con un tono serio, mientras veía a la rubia.

—¿Perdón? –preguntó Elena suavemente.

—¿De dónde _me_ conoces? –preguntó la castaña con tiento, con seriedad.

—Creo que te confundí con alguien. –respondió la rubia viendo a Leigh de pies a cabeza.

—Bien, no me dicen eso muy seguido. –siguió usando el mismo tono burlón, desde que había despertado del coma, como la figura pública que era, todo mundo sabía quién era ella, nadie la había confundido con alguien más.

—Ella es Elena y yo soy Stefan, el hermano de Damon. –hizo las presentaciones el vampiro de ojos verdes.

—¿Hermano de Damon? –preguntó Leigh que miró a Stefan de pies a cabeza, en un intento de identificar los rasgos fraternales que lo unieran a Damon, sin duda había cierto aire, pero muy leve como para reconocerlos a la primera. En los ojos verdes de Stefan pudo distinguir los años de experiencias vividas, como lo veía en Damon–. Vampiro, también.

—Larga historia. –respondió Stefan asintiendo a la afirmación de Leigh.

—Pasen. –dijo Leigh, un poco incómoda por la forma en que la llamada Elena se le quedaba mirando.

—Elena, deja de mirarla así. –regañó Stefan en un susurró al oído de la rubia.

—Lo siento, es que me recuerdas a alguien. –repitió lo mismo que ya había dicho.

¡Maldita sea! Elena no podía evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, mientras caminaba al interior de la casa al lado del vampiro, con Leigh como su guía. Llegaron hasta una sala, con sillones blancos, donde su anfitriona los invitó a sentarse.

—Damon me había dicho que iban venir por mí. –comentó Leigh como si nada, sentándose en el sillón delante de la pareja, sobre su propio pie.

—Sí, él nos llamó y nos dijo que viniéramos. –confirmó Stefan. El vampiro vio a Leigh a los ojos y luego pasó la mirada hacia Elena, sentada a su lado. Por primera vez, desde que habían salido de Fell's Church, consideró un error garrafal el haberla traído–. ¿Nos permites unos segundos?

—Claro. –respondió Leigh, luego Stefan se puso de pie e hizo que Elena se levantara, se la llevó de regreso a la salida.

Elena estaba consternada por lo que Stefan había hecho, pero no dijo nada, prefirió esperar a que él mismo se lo explicara. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego se volvió hacia la chica y se le quedó viendo a los ojos, la sostuvo de los hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa, qué haces? –preguntó.

—¿De qué o con qué? –preguntó ella realmente extrañada.

—¿Por qué abrazaste a Leigh? Y lo de "eres tú", ¿qué? Incluso la ves raro, la estás haciendo sentir incómoda. –alegó el vampiro–. Tú eras la más renuente a venir a ayudar a hacer lo que Damon había pedido. –le recordó.

—¡Lo sé! –exclamó ella desesperada–. Pero me nació hacer lo que hice, no sé por qué. –explicó cruzándose de brazos y con desgana en la voz–. Soy la última persona en querer ayudar a una _novia_ de Damon, siento que traiciono a mi mejor amiga. –bajó la mirada porque sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Luego hablaremos de esto. –dijo Stefan y abrazó a Elena, tratando de brindarle consuelo–. Por el momento hay que esperar a que Damon llegue para que hablemos con él.

Elena lloró y gimoteó entre los brazos de Stefan. Hubiera querido evitarlo porque ya había llorado mucho, pero estaba descubriendo que faltaba mucho para siquiera empezar a sentir que era suficiente.

—Vamos. –le dijo Elena a Stefan después de un rato, aunque quería seguir llorando, tenía otras cosas que hacer y que no debían ser pospuestas.

La pareja volvió a entrar. Leigh seguía en la sala. Habían pasado quizá, un par de minutos.

—¿Y cuándo vuelve Damon? –preguntó Stefan, casi unos minutos después de entrar.

—No sé, no lo he visto en días. –respondió Leigh con preocupación–. ¿Ustedes? –miró a uno y luego al otro.

—Es de verdad. –comentó Elena de pronto, mirando fijamente a Leigh.

—Elena, lo estás haciendo otra vez. –susurró Stefan poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Leigh.

—Tú de verdad quieres a Damon. –se sinceró la rubia, lo que hizo que la castaña se enderezara en su lugar, incómoda, un poco sonrojada.

—Bueno, eso es… algo personal. –replicó la muchacha, intentando ocultar tardíamente su reacción.

—¿Damon no te dijo nada, de cuándo volvía? –preguntó Stefan, en un intento por orientar la conversación a algo importante. Leigh negó con la cabeza. Esa respuesta preocupó al vampiro que se movió incómodo en su lugar–. Tenemos que irnos, ya.

—¿Pero y Genevieve y los muchachos? –preguntó Leigh con cautela.

—¿Qué Genevieve, qué muchachos? –preguntó Elena con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi madre y mis hermanos, Xander y Cade. –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Luego nos encargaremos de ellos, por lo pronto tenemos que ponerte a ti a salvo. –Stefan se puso de pie y luego se acercó a Leigh para extenderle la mano.

—¿Leigh? –preguntó Xander en cuanto entró en la sala donde estaban los otros tres, con el ceño fruncido.

El hermano mayor de Leigh caminó hacia ella y se interpuso entre ella y Stefan. El ambiente se puso muy tenso, mientras su hermano y el otro se medían con las miradas.

"¿Qué pretendes aquí, Stefan?", preguntó telepáticamente, mirando directo a los ojos verdes.

"Damon me dio el pitazo de que aquí encontró a Jeremie Chase", explicó el vampiro, sin repeler la mirada de Xander, "nos dijo que viniéramos para llevarnos a Leigh".

—¡Basta Xander! Es Stefan, el hermano de Damon y ella es Elena. –fue el alegato incómodo.

—¿Hermano de Damon? –preguntó Xander intrigado, mirando a Stefan de pies a cabeza–. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. –comentó el mayor de los Steller, brindándole un abrazo a Stefan.

"¿Acaso Stefan puede manipular las mentes también?", preguntó Leigh dirigiendo sus pensamientos a Elena, quien la miró parpadeando visiblemente sorprendida, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Elena, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Xander Steller. –extendió su mano a Elena y la estrechó–. ¿Me prestas a Stefan un rato? Lo llevaré por unas cervezas, ¿gustan?

—Está bien. –asintió la rubia.

—Sabes que yo lo dejé. –comentó Leigh cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando Xander y Stefan se fueron, Leigh se quedó mirando atentamente a Elena, quien a su vez veía cómo desaparecía el vampiro al lado de su hermano. Toda su apariencia le parecía conocida, sobretodo los ojos azul lapislázuli. Había algo familiar, algo de esa mirada… de pronto todo a su alrededor empezó a disiparse, el lugar empezó a oscurecerse, el suelo parecía arena movediza.

—¿Leigh, qué tienes? –preguntó Elena, en cuanto la vio comenzar a desvanecerse. Había corrido hacia la otra muchacha, para sostenerla–. ¡Ste…!

—N–no… n–no… –logró tartamudear Leigh, sobre sus propias rodillas, recargada contra Elena.

Éste tenía que ser un recuerdo… de esos que Damon había intentado hacerla ignorar, se había dado cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó preocupada la chica.

—Tú eres un ángel. –murmuró Leigh, mirando a los ojos de Elena.

—Era… –murmuró con un tono nostálgico–. ¿Ya estás bien? –preguntó Elena, ayudó a Leigh a ponerse de pie.

—Sí. –se dejó ayudar por Elena–. Desde que desperté del coma he tenido esta sensación de no pertenencia. –expuso–. El médico me dijo que es por la amnesia. –para ese momento Elena ya la había ayudado a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Damon despertó. En su boca todavía paladeaba el sabor de la verbena en la sangre del otro vampiro… eso no cuadraba, por lógica un vampiro se intoxicaría con la verbena, por lo tanto, Jeremie Chase no era un vampiro.

"Muy astuto", escuchó Damon en su mente, burlándose de él.

—¡Hazte presente, alimaña! –exigió Damon, a todo pulmón, levantándose pegado a la pared, estaba débil y mareado, malherido, era el rezago de lo que había consumido de la hierba.

"No estás en posición de exigir nada", retó Jeremie con voz burlona.

Damon maldijo por lo bajo y dio un puñetazo contra la pared tras él. Había caído como el novato que había dejado de ser después de medio siglo. Y ahora no iba a poder proteger a Leigh, menos mal que con tiempo había llamado a Stefan, ¿pero qué iba a poder hacer su hermanito? Siendo él, Damon, más poderoso que Stefan había sido derrotado por esta mierda de _vampiro_.

—¿Es que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a un vampiro débil? –preguntó burlón, probando si herir su orgullo funcionaria.

"Tú no representas amenaza alguna para mí, Damon, pero no soy estúpido, el ghoul anda suelto". La burlona advertencia puso en alerta a Damon, débil como estaba por la verbena corriendo por su sistema, no sobreviviría a un ataque y en caso de lograrlo, sería no difícil, imposible curarse del veneno y mucho menos sin una fuente de sangre limpia, libre de la hierba. "Por cierto, por toda la casa, hay distribuidos vasos con sangre, creo que es tres a uno".

¡Mierda! Si no estuviera drogado, sería más diestro y tenaz para esquivar al ghoul. Podría percibir el olor de la sangre fresca, pero por cada vaso de sangre pura, había tres con verbena. ¡De puta madre! Necesitaba sangre limpia para poder desintoxicarse y enfrentarse con la bestia. Toda posibilidad estaba en su contra.

—Déjala en paz. –dijo, sonriendo por lo estúpido que había sido.

"Ella me pertenece", fue la respuesta que Jeremie le dio.

—Te mataré si la tocas.

"En caso de que sobrevivas a esto, dudo mucho que puedas lograrlo"

El vampiro golpeó con la nuca la pared, lo que empeoró su mareo y malestar. Era un hecho que tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que hacerlo por ella que necesitaba su protección.

Xander miraba a Stefan con atención y el gesto era correspondido, ahora con la ausencia de Leigh podían seguir con esa lucha de miradas. Sin embargo, tenían que ponerse a hablar, rápido, antes de que nada pasara.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –preguntó Xander con voz seria.

—Damon me llamó. –respondió tranquilamente el de ojos verdes.

—¿Quién pensaría que Damon te pediría ayuda? –el comentario fue irónico, burlón, Damon pidiéndole ayuda a su hermano, eso no se veía todos los días, Stefan no se molestó en responder, sólo se encogió de hombros–. No debes estar aquí.

—Me importa una mierda, lo que quiero es sacar a Leigh de aquí, llevarla a Fell's Church y protegerla mientras Damon va por ella.

—No la puedes llevar allá. –se apresuró a decir Xander.

—Allá no está Jeremie Chase, no pensará en ir a buscarla.

—Por ahora es más peligroso para ella estar allá. –insistió Xander.

El tono desesperado de Xander llamó la atención de Stefan, que frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó con tiento.

_El tiempo pareció ir más lento casi hasta podía escuchar los latidos del corazón, el correr de la sangre, completando el circuito al pasar por el corazón_. Dulce sueño. Se saboreó el dulce sabor de la sangre. ¡Maldita sea! Había bebido al menos ya tres vasos con sangre adulterada, había tenido suerte de no encontrarse con la bestia y con el rastro de sangre que dejaba, muy pronto la buena fortuna que lo había mantenido vivo hasta ese momento lo dejaría. Un pensamiento suave pasó por su mente febril. "Bonnie", se permitió pensar por un momento y evocó la imagen de la joven pelirroja, su pelo como fuego incandescente, su cremosa y suave piel, sus labios con forma de corazón. ¡Mierda! Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que hacerlo. Siguió el nuevo rastro de sangre, un poco revuelto con el suyo, todo mejoraría.

—Bonnie. –paladeó el nombre con su voz ronca y débil, antes de dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

Al desaparecer las luces, también lo había hecho Bonnie.

* * *

**Repito: Denle gracias a Viky.**

**Por otro lado, dejen un bello review, sino de verdad dejaré de subir los demás capítulos... No se crean, pero sí dejen un review.**


	13. Grietas

**Aquí está el capítulo... espero que les guste. Que me dejen muchos reviews y gracias por los anteriores :)  
**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries:**

**Heartfire**

**XIII**

**Grietas**

No podemos dejar a Damon. –repitió Leigh por enésima vez, con esa vena de rebeldía y su mirada llena de profunda preocupación por el otro vampiro.

—Seguro que él está bien. –dijo Stefan, invitando a Leigh a que hiciera su maleta para llevarla a Fell's Church–. Además, no tenemos tiempo para buscarlo. –comentó.

Stefan miró fuera a través de la puerta y luego miró su reloj, el tiempo se estaba agotando dentro de poco entrarían a detenerlo.

—Damon irá por ti. –comentó Elena con un tono que le brindó consuelo a Leigh, pero de todas formas no se sintió convencida, pero agarró un par de cambios de ropa interior, dos pantalones de mezclilla y tres blusas que metió en una maleta pequeña.

Leigh agarró el dije de plata que pendía de la cadena en su cuello, tenía un mal presentimiento, casi tenía la certeza de que algo no estaba bien. Stefan salió del cuarto, e incluso de la casa, alegando que iba a revisar las condiciones del carro.

—Conozco esa mirada. –comentó Elena, mirando cómo Leigh sostenía su dije.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –Leigh frunció el ceño, bajó su mano y se puso a hacer la maleta, mientras Elena se dirigió a ella.

—Es la mirada de que vas a hacer algo estúpido. –comentó Elena, estando ya cerca, agarró el dije que se balanceaba–. Éste pertenecía a Bonnie. –dijo con un tono nostálgico.

—¿Por qué Damon iba a darme algo que ya le había dado a alguien más? –preguntó Leigh con un tono retador, con evidentes celos, al tiempo que le arrebataba la joya de entre los dedos a Elena, y se alejó.

—No sé, maldita sea. –se quejó la rubia, pasándose las manos por el cabello y mirando los ojos de Leigh–. Pero si piensas hacer una estupidez, más vale que no la hagas sola. –aconsejó Elena, que sujetó la mano de Leigh, como una ofrenda de su amistad.

—Yo no…

—Mis amigos me han dicho que tengo esa misma mirada cuando se trata de salvar a Stefan. –respondió con burla Elena, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Es este presentimiento de que algo le pasó a Damon. –comentó, después de haber metido una prenda, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y luego Elena la imitó–. No estoy segura de por qué, pero sé que le pasó algo.

Stefan cerró el capó del carro cuando verificó el estado del motor. En el momento en que estaba asegurándolo, escuchó el crujir de la gravilla provocado por los pasos de alguien más detrás de él.

—No voy a permitir que se lleven a Leigh. –advirtió Xander.

—Jeremie Chase está aquí. –repitió Stefan los argumentos.

Xander agarró a Stefan del cuello y lo azotó contra el capó del vehículo, ahí lo mantuvo largo rato, mirándolo a los ojos. Lo increíble era que la figura de Xander tuviera tanto poder, no parecía más que un simple humano: simplemente su aura había cambiado. Tenía sometido a Stefan.

—Lo puedo contener cuanto sea necesario. –respondió–. Incluso, si recibo la orden, lo mataré.

El vampiro concentró toda su fuerza, en los últimos días había estado bebiendo sangre humana, la de sus amigos, lo cual le permitía ser más fuerte que si sólo bebiera la sangre de animales. Se movió velozmente e invirtió las posiciones.

—Damon matará a ese bastardo. –advirtió Stefan, quien ya exponía todas sus características de vampiro–. Y si impides que me lleve a Leigh, también te matará a ti.

Alguien embistió a Stefan, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de Xander. El vampiro tendido en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo, fue consciente de que se había roto un par de costillas, se concentró en sanarlas lo más rápidamente posible, antes de que Xander y su compañero fueran a atacarlo, ya escuchaba sus pasos acercarse.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Stefan estaba aquí? –escuchó que una voz femenina preguntó.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué hacen tú y él aquí? –preguntó Stefan con la voz un poco asfixiada, una de las costillas le había atravesado el pulmón, curarlo le estaba tomando más tiempo.

—Ahora soy Michelle. –sonrió la chica.

—Okey. –respondió Stefan y se sentó, con dificultad, aún habiendo curado las costillas y la lesión en el pulmón, se volvió a abrazar.

—Lo siento, Stefan. –comentó Michelle.

Si ver que el aura y la fuerza de Xander eran descomunales sin hacer mella en su apariencia humana, en Michelle era más impresionante porque su apariencia era más menuda, más pequeña.

—Ningún problema. –contestó Stefan, que se puso de pie y luego miró de Xander a Michelle.

Elena había bajado a la primera planta para hablar con Stefan lo que había visto en Leigh, sin embargo, su plan fue relegado cuando vio cómo Stefan era atacado por Xander, el hermano de Leigh, y más tarde llegaba otra chica. La joven se regresó en sus pasos hasta que llegó hasta Leigh.

—Ya estoy lista. –murmuró la otra, en cuanto vio a la rubia entrar al cuarto.

—Algo no anda bien. –murmuró Elena, al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de la mano–. Hay que salir de aquí, rápido, pero que nadie se entere. –instruyó.

La otra joven asintió, después de tragarse un nudo, algo en el rostro de Elena la hizo confiar en ella. Leigh tomó su cartera y teléfono celular, los metió en su pantalón, antes de salir del cuarto, guiando a Elena por los pasillos de la casa, hasta salir por la puerta trasera.

—¿Y Stefan? –preguntó Leigh, suavemente, no queriendo escuchar malas noticias.

—Lo que sea que esté pasando, él lo tiene controlado. –explicó Elena someramente–. Lo llamaremos en cuanto tú estés lejos y a salvo.

—¿No que haces estupideces cuando se trata de Stefan? –preguntó Leigh.

—Bueno hay de estupideces a estupideces. –explicó Elena, encogiéndose de hombros–. Necesitamos la ayuda de Damon. –declaró.

—Pero, ¿dónde vamos a encontrarlo? –cuestionó Leigh.

—Tú eres la bruja, tú dime. –dijo Elena con una sonrisa confiada, si Jeremie Chase estaba detrás de Leigh tenía que ser por eso.

Un muro en el interior de Leigh se desquebrajó.

El olor de la carne putrefacta que venía del ghoul, confundían más los sentidos de Damon, tan débil como estaba por haber consumido ya más verbena de la que su sistema podía tolerar. El enfrentamiento de unas horas antes tampoco había ayudado mucho, si el monstruo ése no lo mataba era porque no había recibido la orden ya que Chase quería que Leigh fuera por él. De pronto la estridente y perversa risa burlona de Chase se hizo eco en la mente de Damon.

"Tu brujita viene por ti", dijo burlón Chase y con cierto tono de satisfacción.

El vampiro levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, buscando la dirección exacta de donde provenía la voz, pero como la última vez, nada.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, a pesar de las heridas, de la falta de sangre y el exceso de verbena, Damon se puso de pie. Carne colgando, huesos rotos, órganos internos dañados, avanzó, recargado contra la pared, un pie frente al otro, contuvo una maldición cuando sintió el dolor de su pierna rota. A pesar de toda la confusión olfativa, pudo percibir el olor de la sangre, un vaso tenía que estar cerca. Un riesgo más y estaba dispuesto a beberlo hasta el fondo.

Leigh tenía el dinero vuelto un rollo guardado en una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Las dos veían los carros acomodados en una hilera y luego la otra, carros de muchos tamaños y formas.

—No te preocupes, Matt me enseñó algunas cosas de carros. –comentó Elena con una sonrisa–. También sé regatear un poco.

—El dinero no importa. –comentó Leigh, encogiéndose de los hombros.

—Hay que cuidar de que no nos vendan una basura como si fuera un último modelo. –sonrió Elena.

Elena consiguió un vehículo pequeño, de pocos cilindros y en muy buenas condiciones para poder viajar a Fell's Church, además podrían pasar desapercibidos.

—No sé dónde está Damon. –confesó Leigh.

—No todavía. –dijo Elena con una sonrisa mientras seguía al volante.

—Pero…

—Eres una bruja, sólo tienes que concentrarte. –dijo con suavidad, luego se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo–. Bonnie también era bruja. –el semáforo cambió a verde y Elena avanzó–. Una muy poderosa. –los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas–. No más tienes que concentrarte un poco.

Leigh asintió y cerró los ojos, respiró hondo procurando concentrarse, pensar en Damon debía ser una pista. La grieta que ya había en el muro psíquico de la muchacha comenzó a hacerse más grande. Dolía.

Damon, inmerso en la oscuridad, movió con violencia su cuello dolorido, el pelo pegado a su cara por la sangre, en una dirección precisa. Leigh venía en camino.

—No… –murmuró el vampiro–. ¡NO, NO, NO! –había empezado a negar cada vez más desesperado.

Empezó a correr, a moverse, desperezándose, no le importaban las heridas, podía soportar ese dolor. Ningún vaso contenía sangre limpia, ya se había resignado.

Xander que había estado conteniendo a Stefan, para evitar que se llevara a Leigh y Michelle que había estado vigilando que Xander no matara a Stefan, se percataron de que algo había cambiado, ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos y luego negaron con la cabeza simultáneamente

—No puede ser. –dijo Xander, y aventó al vampiro contra el suelo.

Michelle y Xander corrieron juntos al interior de la casa.

La perversa risa de Jeremie Chase, enervó más el humor de Damon. El ghoul le dio alcance, desde atrás. Mierda. La criatura lo tumbó al suelo con una sola mano, lo arrastró varios metros, haciéndolo comer el polvo. La poca energía que no había invertido en curarse la emplearía para atacar esa bestia. Un solo golpe en el que había concentrado toda su fuerza. El vampiro se volteó, tan rápido como su dañado cuerpo lo permitió y asestó el golpe. Ni siquiera un rasguño. Éste iba a ser el final de Damon Salvatore.

—¡Luz, Elena, luz! –comandó alguien con una vocecita, Damon en su locura empezó a reírse desesperado, ya estaba alucinando que habían venido a rescatarlo.

—¡Sí! –respondió Elena, escuchó que algo se rasgaba, seguramente alguna cortina, entró un poco de luz, segundos después se rompía una ventana y la luz entraba con mayor intensidad.

El ghoul desapareció de inmediato. Definitivamente la verbena tenía afectadas todas sus facultades cognoscitivas, porque debió haberlo hecho.

—¿Damon? –preguntó la dueña de aquella voz, mientras lo sostenía en su regazo–. Estás mal. –murmuró ella mientras que le acariciaba el cabello.

—Eso es obvio, Cardenal. –se burló Damon, ya delirante.

—Toma. –dijo Elena con un tono un poco raro, cuando se acercó para ofrecerle un pedazo de vidrio.

Leigh no le dio importancia al tono de Elena, que de hecho no era agresivo, sino de extrañamiento, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar el vidrio entre sus dedos y cortarse la muñeca, movió los dedos para que la sangre empezara a salir más rápido, no tuvo el éxito requerido. Volvió a apretar el pedazo de vidrio y se encajó la punta muy profundo, contuvo las lágrimas de dolor y acercó la muñeca sangrante a los labios de Damon.

El vampiro saboreó el dulce sabor de la sangre y pocos segundos después era concienzudo en la tarea de sorber. La joven estaba empezando a sentirse mareada y cuando Elena se dio cuenta e intentó acercarse, Damon gruñó.

—La vas a matar, Damon, y bien sabemos tú y yo que no quieres eso. –alegó Elena, aludiendo al hecho de que ella y Stefan habían ido hacia Leigh a protegerla sólo porque él lo había pedido.

Muy a su pesar el vampiro soltó el agarre y se volteó hacia Elena, quien no lo dudó y de un solo corte se abrió la muñeca para ofrecerle la sangre.

En ese momento Damon no se podía poner exigente, tenía tanta verbena en su sistema que sentía que la destilaba por los poros de la piel. Sumando lo poco de la sangre que bebió de Elena, pudo por fin curar las fracturas y las heridas graves. Pocos minutos después salía de pie con una a cada lado.

Llegaron a un hotel de paso, en donde podían estar ocultos de la vigilancia de Xander, de la cacería de Jeremie Chase.

—Me iré en taxi, Leigh. –dijo Elena–. Volveré con Stefan.

—Está bien. –dijo la chica, encogida por el peso de Damon contra la espalda.

Poco después se escuchó cómo la puerta era cerrada. Leigh llegó al baño y sentó a Damon, abrió la llave del agua y luego se volteó hacia él, le quitó la chaqueta de cuero, las botas, la camiseta y los pantalones.

—¿De dónde la vergüenza? –preguntó él burlón.

—No quería aprovecharme de ti en tu vulnerabilidad. –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Damon a entrar en la regadera.

El vampiro la sujetó de la nuca y la besó, la obligó a entrar con él en la regadera. Leigh se estaba mojando también pero no le importaba, respondió el beso que tanto tiempo había extrañado.

—Tú también estás manchada con mi sangre. –murmuró él, cuando empezó a despojarla de la ropa empapada, volvió a besarla.

Tal como dijo Elena se fue en taxi hasta la casa Steller y a escondidas accedió al lugar. "¿Stefan?", lanzó el llamado psíquico, esperando con el corazón en la mano la respuesta, aunque sabía que no iba a escucharlo. La rubia dio un brinco cuando sintió una mano pero rápidamente se sobrepuso para girarse y dar un codazo a quien la sujetaba.

—¡Elena! –exclamó Stefan, que en segundos había leído el lenguaje corporal de la chica y detuvo el ataque.

—¡Stefan! –gritó ella y se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo–. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó preocupada, tenía el rostro escondido contra el pecho del vampiro.

—Yo estoy bien. –contestó, acariciando la espalda de la joven–. ¿Pero y Leigh?

—Ella y Damon están bien, los dejé seguros. –respondió–. Debemos irnos, ya estamos todos juntos. –murmuró.

—No podemos… –fue la suave respuesta de Stefan.

—Pero… –alegó Elena, se separó lo suficiente del pecho de Stefan para verlo a los ojos.

La mano de Stefan se posó sobre la mejilla de la mujer y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Lo sé. –respondió con voz tranquila–. Pero todavía no podemos llevarla, sería peligroso para ella.

—¿¡Es que te hipnotizaron!? –preguntó con desesperación.

—No, por eso Damon nos llamó, necesita el apoyo aquí y ahora. –explicó Stefan, manteniendo el tono bajo–. Si no hace mucho él mismo se la hubiera llevado.

—¿Qué hay con Xander y la mujer? –preguntó de pronto.

—Son ángeles guardianes. –respondió Stefan–. Fueron asignados desde arriba para cuidar de Leigh.

—¿Estás diciendo que ellos son como yo era? –preguntó Elena impresionada.

—De hecho es un poco más complicado. –comentó alguien más–. Tú naciste así, los verdaderos Xander y Michelle, no.

Elena parpadeó varias veces, mientras que trataba de procesar la información recién adquirida.

Damon y Leigh estaban en la cama, cubiertos con la fina sábana del cuarto del motel. Él acariciaba su cabello y su rostro.

—Tengo veneno hasta la médula. –comentó con una sonrisa, las garras del ghoul tenían veneno.

—Ya sé. –respondió ella, con voz baja mirándolo a los ojos–. Creo que Elena y Stefan traerán sangre.

El vampiro sonrió.

—Prométeme que no vas a volver a usar tus poderes de bruja.

—¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño–. Si fue gracias a ellos que te encontramos.

—Y en verdad te lo… –venía esa palabra difícil que se le engarrotaba en la garganta–, agradezco. –dijo Damon como si vomitara la palabra–. Pero usar tus poderes sólo te pone más en la mira de Jeremie Chase.

—¿¡Y eso qué importa!? –gritó ella desesperada, se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Damon.

—¿¡Que qué importa!? –Damon se levantó de la cama y la rodeó con su velocidad sobrenatural–. ¡Él ha estado esperando a que tus poderes despierten y cuando eso pase, vendrá por ti a matarte!

—¡Yo no soy Bonnie McCullough! –gritó con rabia, mirando los ojos de Damon que le decían lo contrario, le dio una cachetada al vampiro antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Una grieta más en el muro psíquico de Leigh Steller estalló.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	14. El Llamado

**Hola! Quisiera que pusieran una canción, se llama "Just a Kiss" la interpreta Lady Antebellum, desde esta parte: "**Después del manotazo, el cuarto empezó a llenarse del suave olor de su sangre, incluso él fue poco consciente de lo que hizo, hasta que sintió el dulce sabor de la sangre en su lengua**".**

**Y en vista de los pocos reviews que me han dejado -los que agradezco sobremanera-, no publicaré el capítulo final hasta ver una ingente cantidad de los mismos. Lo digo medio en serio... si creen que será como la otra vez que fue medio en broma, yo soy la que tiene el capítulo final 3:(**

**Lean, disfruten y comenten...**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries:**

**Heartfire**

**XIV**

**El Llamado**

Michelle iba borracha en el asiento del copiloto, diciendo sandeces e incoherencias.

—¡Basta, Michelle! –exclamó Xander, golpeando el volante desesperado.

—¿Basta qué, Xan? –preguntó ella en su actual tono borracho–. ¿Qué se siente que tu pareja ande coqueteando con alguien más? –preguntó con una burla dolida.

Xander estaba de mal humor por lo que había hecho Michelle. Se lo había explicado en su momento y ella pareció entenderlo… pareció, porque ese mismo día había hecho la peor escena de celos que jamás le hubiera hecho: ebria, besuqueando y bailoteando con diferentes hombres de una manera que se podía calificar de pecaminosa.

—El punto, Michelle, es que arruinaste la noche. –explicó Xander sin quitar la vista del camino.

Habían ido a una cena benéfica, y lo que Michelle no sabía es que él había elegido ir con ella en vez de cualquiera de las cinco modelos que su asesor de imagen le había recomendado encarecidamente. Xander Steller se había postulado para ser senador de su distrito, lo primero que su asesor le dijo es que no debía de salir con Michelle porque ella no cumplía con los requisitos para cumplir con el papel de futura novia, prometida y esposa de un senador, el mayor problema de Michelle era su corta edad, tenía veinte años, mientras que él iba a cumplir treintaiuno.

Le había explicado a Michelle que era una situación temporal, que necesitaba hacerse de una imagen de político responsable, sin embargo, fue consciente de lo mal que se puso cuando ella vio las notas periodísticas donde él destacaba con una supermodelo que lo había besado, por esa razón esa misma noche la había invitado a ella, incluso había planeado darle una sorpresa: hacer público su compromiso.

Iba tan concentrado pensando en lo que había sucedido y lo diferente que era de lo que había planeado que no se dio cuenta de que se había metido en el carril contrario. Fue un choque de frente inminente. Muerte al instante.

Despertar en un cuerpo humano tenía ciertas desventajas que no se presentaban cuando era etéreo: podía sentir. Desde la roñosa arena contra la piel descubierta sobre los huecos de ropa, hasta la suave brisa que acariciaba la piel de su nuca y desordenaba su cabello. Tuvo que concentrarse para poder sanar rápidamente las costillas rotas y el pulmón perforado, lo más difícil de curar y que requirió una gran cantidad de poder fue una laceración cerebral, dejó las heridas menores para que sanaran por sí mismas, ya en mejores condiciones se sentó, miró hacia atrás; ella estaba todavía en el vehículo, al menos la mitad de su cuerpo, pues no había alcanzado a salir disparada como él.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, poniéndose de pie, siglos sirviéndose de cuerpos humanos para moverse en la tierra, y nunca se acostumbraría al dolor.

—Agh, ¿qué pregunta es ésa? –respondió ella con un aire desgarrador–. No, no estoy bien… ayúdame. –él se acercó y con la mano hecha puño golpeó el vidrio que rodeaba la cintura de ella, la jaló de los brazos–. ¡Agh, mi espina!

—Yo acabo de curar una laceración cerebral, la espina no es tan grave. –dijo él después de dejarla en el suelo.

Ella cerró los ojos y dio varios y espaciados suspiros, una fina capa de sudor apareció en su rostro. Ella tenía además de la lesión en la columna, una contusión cerebral y mucho alcohol en la sangre, dada la gravedad de los lesiones requerían de mucha energía para curarse, además de bajar la cantidad de alcohol. Cuando por fin hubo curado la espina se sentó y lo miró en cuclillas observándola. Él se puso de pie y luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Busca la identificación. –él dio la orden, mientras que buscaba la cartera en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

Ella asintió y fue al carro, ahí buscó su bolso donde seguramente estaría su cartera con identificación.

—Michelle Torres. –dijo ella después de ver la credencial.

—Xander Steller. –murmuró él.

Ahora que sabían los nombres era más fácil recordar la vida del verdadero Xander y la verdadera Michelle, cuyas muertes fueron una casualidad, pero que ahora serían útiles para un bien mayor. Descansaran en paz sus almas eternas.

—Le fue infiel. –aseguró ella, Michelle.

—No, él tenía que una imagen política que hacer, y ella era demasiado joven. –declaró él, Xander–. Si ella no se hubiera embriagado, él le hubiera propuesto matrimonio.

—Oh… –susurró ella.

Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Poco a poco empezó a escuchar el murmullo de todos dentro de la casa de huéspedes. Los ruidos de los árboles siendo mecidos por el aire, de los pequeños animales que huían de un posible depredador. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó que alguien, Stefan, subía por las escaleras y abría la puerta para pasar.

—Ya sé que estás despierto. –susurró Stefan. El hermano menor entró en el cuarto y movió la silla para sentarse.

Los dos Salvatore se miraron el uno al otro, en un silencio muy denso. Este enfrentamiento era diferente de los anteriores, no había agresividad, ninguna disputa ajena a lo que corresponde a los hermanos.

—Muy suspicaz, Stefan. –se burló Damon, cruzándose de brazos, sobre su pecho desnudo.

Las costillas ya no las tenía rotas, el brazo izquierdo había sanado por completo, al igual que su tobillo y demás heridas. Seguramente Elena y los demás debieron de haberle brindado sangre para facilitar la recuperación.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que te atacó?

—No, no lo sé. –respondió Damon, rompiendo con el contacto visual con su hermano.

Damon se puso de pie, traía unos shorts de su hermano, rodó los ojos, fue directo a la cómoda y buscó unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camiseta del mismo color. Se sacó los shorts para ponerse los pantalones, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para ponerse sus botas.

—Damon, no. –advirtió Stefan.

—Tú te callas. –ordenó el otro, mientras se abrochaba una de las botas.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, eres el único que se ha enfrentado con esa cosa. –alegó Stefan.

—Eso es porque era a mí a quien estaba buscando. –que después de haberse abrochado las botas, se sentó bien y se encogió de hombros, luego se puso la camiseta–. Es poco probable que se quede aquí si me voy.

—Empezaron a aparecer más cuerpos. –soltó de golpe–. Lo que sea que haya ido tras de ti, ya no lo hace.

Damon se puso de pie y en rápidos movimientos se acercó a su hermano, lo tumbó de la silla, sosteniéndolo del cuello.

—Me importa un carajo lo que le pase a este pueblo de mierda. –dijo, soltó a Stefan que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Damon sintió cómo las baldosas bajo el cuerpo de su hermano se estremecieron, mientras caminaba al umbral de la puerta.

—Ha pasado un mes desde que Bonnie murió. –comentó Stefan, que seguía tirado en el suelo.

El mayor de los Salvatore regresó en sus pasos tan rápido que parecía una mancha negra e hincó una rodilla en el plexo solar de Stefan, volvió a agarrarlo del cuello. La mirada de Damon era tétrica y oscura, sus colmillos habían salido, cada vez iba apretando más el agarre y revolvía la rodilla sobre Stefan.

—Ella no está muerta. –levantó a Stefan del cuello y lo lanzó por segunda vez contra las baldosas. Salió del cuarto.

Elena miró hacia el techo después de escuchar el segundo golpe seco, rodó los ojos, soltó un pequeño bufido y miró a Meredith, en media hora la chica morena se iría, junto con Matt. Que en ese momento se encontraba ayudando a la señora Flowers a tender las sábanas y edredones.

—Damon ya se despertó. –murmuró la chica rubia.

—Eso parece. –respondió Meredith, encogiéndose de hombros.

Había pasado un mes desde que Bonnie muriera. Elena no había pasado una noche sin llorar desde entonces, Bonnie también había sido su mejor amiga y antes de que todo eso pasara se había peleado con ella, por una reverenda estupidez. Las circunstancias eran casi parecidas a lo que había sucedido con Caroline, pero Bonnie ya no había respondido a sus agresiones, tan correcta, tan buena gente, sólo puso la otra mejilla, por cada grosería había sonreído. Ahora que ella estaba muerta no podría arreglar lo que había hecho: las groserías, las actitudes, los feos.

Había cortado con Stefan hacía exactamente como treintaiséis días, ¿pero quién los contaba? Hubiera sido agotador que en ese momento de depresión Damon estuviera acosándola, pero algo la hacía pensar que él no lo haría más.

—Ánimo, Elena, ya pasará. –consoló Meredith sujetando la mano de su mejor amiga.

A causa de que se había peleado con Bonnie, sólo le había contado a Meredith y recurrido a ella por consuelo y consejo. Pobre, Mere, debía haber sido difícil el haber estado en medio de sus dos amigas. Pocos minutos después los pensamientos de Elena fueron interrumpidos porque Damon pasó como un vendaval, pocos segundos después le siguió Stefan un poco más calmado y Elena se le quedó mirando con nostalgia, poco después sintió cómo su amiga le apretó el agarre.

—¿Todo bien? –preguntó Elena a Stefan antes de que saliera para darle alcance a Damon.

—Sí, Damon está en _shock_. –respondió Stefan, sin voltear la vista hacia la rubia.

—Ve. –aconsejó suavemente Meredith.

Elena alcanzó a Stefan antes de que desapareciera después de atravesar el umbral.

—Stefan. –murmuró la rubia, a la espalda del vampiro.

Él no se movió después de escucharla, pero no volteó, tampoco dijo nada, ella suspiró y simplemente caminó hasta quedar a su lado, con tiento bajó la mirada para ver la mano de Stefan y la tomó entre la suya, sin pensarlo, entrelazando los dedos y apretando el agarre al instante; los siguientes segundos fueron una tortura, pero por fin Stefan apretó la mano de Elena y volteó a verla. Ella dio un suspiro de alivio, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por la muerte de Bonnie.

En fracción de un segundo todo se puso mal, mientras que vio a Elena correr con Stefan y que Damon contuviera a la criatura que apenas pudo distinguir en la oscuridad; Damon no tuvo que repetirle por segunda vez la orden, por mucho que le disgustara el otro vampiro, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que él estaba protegiéndolos. Había agarrado la mano de Meredith y con su fuerza de corredor la obligó a correr tras él al jalarla de la muñeca.

En vista de que parientes consternados habían empezado a reportar que alguien había estado exhumando los cuerpos de sus parientes fallecidos, todos habían pensado lo mismo, debía de tratarse de la bestia. Habían decido ir esa misma noche. ¡Grandísima estupidez! Las ramas crujían debajo de sus pies y de vez en cuando volteaba para cerciorarse de que Meredith siguiera con él. La única esperanza que tenían, si es que era así, era correr hasta la casa de huéspedes. Elena y Stefan debían venir tras ellos. ¡Maldita sea! Meredith cayó, convirtiéndose en un lastre.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Matt, que se volvió hacia ella y se hincó.

—Creo que me torcí el tobillo. –contestó la chica, haciendo una mueca.

—Bien, vamos. –le indicó a su amiga, al tiempo que le ofrecía la espalda para llevarla.

Meredith se acomodó sobre la espalda de Matt y comenzó la carrera de nuevo. Maldición, era un simple humano con deseos de ayudar y lo único que podía hacer era correr. Mientras que apretaba el agarre en los muslos de Meredith se hizo un juramento, aprendería tanto como fuera posible para detener las fuerzas oscuras, en los últimos años había aprendido un sin número de cosas, pero aún había muchas cosas que aprender.

Meredith había pasado los brazos por el cuello de Matt, intentando no ahorcarlo. El camino del bosque, después del cementerio, era muy escarpado, con la carrera y los brincos que Matt daba para eludir las piedras y los agujeros que podía divisar apenas los tenía en la mira, fue difícil para el chico. Las habilidades en el futbol y los reflejos de Matt fueron muy útiles en ese momento. Él corría muy rápido a pesar de llevarla a ella a cuestas, lo menos que debía hacer era no ahorcarlo.

—Gracias, Matt. –murmuró, aunque estaba escondida en el cuello del chico, él la escuchó, pero como estaba en movimiento no pudo responder, sólo asintió, como si quisiera decir: "De nada".

Todavía quedaba un largo trayecto antes de llegar a la casa de huéspedes y Meredith era consciente de que Matt había empezado a bajar el ritmo.

—Más vale constante que rápido. –aconsejó la chica morena.

Y de pronto, Matt soltó una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que bajaba el ritmo de su carrera y adquiría una velocidad constante. Meredith lo ahorcó suavemente y él seguía carcajeándose, mientras sentía las mejillas calientes de la vergüenza y alejaba el rostro de la piel del cuello de él porque no quería que sintiera su sonrojo.

El trayecto fue un poco más largo por la disminución de la velocidad, pero llegaron treintaicinco minutos después, donde la señora Flowers atendió con prontitud la torcedura.

—Hoy hace tres meses. –comentó Matt mirando a la ventana.

—Sí. –murmuró Meredith, mirando hacia la nada, con la misma sensación nostálgica que Matt.

Ya habían pasado más de noventa días y todavía no habían podido averiguar de qué criatura se trataba. Bonnie hubiera dado rápidamente con la respuesta, casi como si fuera magia, pero nadie se había querido acercar de nuevo a la casa de los McCullough, porque era insoportable ir y no encontrar a su amiga, como había sucedido con Elena.

Ahí donde estaba era el lugar donde más tranquilo se sentía, inspiró hondo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Elena, sus amigos y Stefan estuvieron a salvo y lejos de aquella bestia, que ya no reconocía de las otras veces que lucharon –ya no tenía ese hálito de humanidad–, huyó con dificultad, más malherido que las otras veces. Bebió sorbos amargos de sangre de una chica llamada Katia, quizá doscientos mililitros, no soportó más.

Damon se sentó en la ventana abierta, desde afuera, hizo un gesto de dolor, no había bebido suficiente sangre para recuperarse, pero no importó. De la bolsa del pantalón sacó la cadena y dije de plata que le había dado a Bonnie, lo único que le quedaba de ella. A la luz de la luna la joya brilló con intensidad, ésta estaba cargada con su energía, podía sentir cómo la suya propia se mezclaba. De pronto un constante goteo llamó su atención, la herida de su brazo no había sanado completamente y aún sangraba. Pudo olfatear cómo se mezclaban los olores, aunque el cuarto estaba profundamente impregnado con la esencia de la pelirroja, ésta había empezado a desaparecer por su ausencia.

La brisa nocturna hacía que las cortinas flotaran casi de forma fantasmagórica. Apretó el dije entre sus dedos, había sido completamente inútil. Bonnie estaba… no, ella no estaba muerta. Apretó tanto la cadena enredada en sus dedos que ésta lo hirió. Aún si su Cardenal no estaba muerto, quería desgarrar con sus propias manos el cuello de ese animal, tan sólo por haber tocado el cuerpo de la gatita.

—Bonnie… –murmuró, viendo cómo una gota de su sangre se deslizaba por la cadena.

—Damon… –escuchó el suave susurro, volteó el rostro en busca de la voz, se levantó de la ventana y entró de lleno al cuarto, no vio a nadie.

—Bonnie. –repitió el nombre, probando suerte a que ella respondiera a su llamado–. ¿Estás muerta? –preguntó con temor a una respuesta afirmativa.

—No. –respondió ella.

—Quiero verte. –ordenó, ya desesperado de que ella se moviera más rápido que él.

—Ven por mí. –comandó la voz, esta vez giró rápido, pero no tanto, apenas fue capaz de ver la silueta fantasmagórica y pelirroja de Bonnie.

—¿Dónde? –preguntó con voz baja y desesperada.

—Yo te llamaré y cuando eso suceda tú debes venir por mí, no importa qué. –dijo ella, de nuevo giró rápido, pero no alcanzó a verla bien.

—¿Bonnie? –preguntó girando sobre su propio eje, pero ya no la vio, ella ya no estaba ahí.

Elena agarró una navaja y se cortó la muñeca de inmediato para ponerla en la boca de Stefan para que bebiera sangre. Él fue reticente al principio pero la terquedad de la rubia pudo más que la del vampiro, pero al final él la alejó.

—No quiero hacerte daño. –alegó Stefan con dificultad.

—Tú no lo harías. –sonrió ella.

—¿Crees que no sé que no has dormido últimamente? –preguntó Stefan burlón–. Te dañaría sólo porque estás débil.

—Eso no importa. –comentó ella sonriendo.

—Claro que sí. –alegó Meredith desde la puerta del cuarto–. Stefan, aquí también estamos Matt y yo.

—Muchas gracias. –asintió Stefan con una sonrisa débil

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en un mes más y Damon seguía sentado en el marco de la ventana, esperando el llamado de Bonnie. Cuatro malditos meses. Ya empezaba a perder la paciencia, cuando sintió que algo titiló en su interior, no supo qué, pero eso no importaba, lo que sí, es que se trataba de algo suave, inocente, conocido. Puso los pies sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, trató de olfatear a ver si detectaba alguna esencia: nada. Tenía que estarse volviendo loco. El fuego de una vela que se extingue. Un llamado. Damon ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

Sin dar razones a nadie se fue, sin importar que la bestia estuviera atacando Fell's Church, sin importar que su hermano, Elena y sus amigos estuvieran en peligro. No importaba nada, excepto que ella ya lo había llamado. No sabía la dirección, pero sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Se convirtió en cuervo e inició el vuelo a su destino. Después de largos periodos de viaje, hacía paradas para alimentarse, pero en mente tenía el recuerdo ya impreciso del sabor de la sangre de Bonnie.

Se quedó paralizado, mirando a través de esa ventana. No, ésa no era Bonnie, quien lo había invocado no era la pelirroja, ni siquiera se parecían. Tenía que ser una maldita coincidencia. Debía estar alucinando por el hambre, el cansancio y la desesperación. Justo en ese momento una empleada doméstica salió a sacar las últimas bolsas de basura del día, descendió sobre la doncella y bebió de ella, obtuvo la información que requería, dejó ir a la doncella y volvió a la ventana.

Escuchó sus pensamientos, seguro de que lo que oía correspondía a lo que estaba escribiendo en el diario, "humanos torpes", se dijo Damon mentalmente. Luego la vio llorar y finalmente escuchó: "¡Damon, te odio porque no existes!", eso fue más que suficiente, reconocía ese tipo de reclamo infantil, golpeó contra la ventana, un par de veces, ella volteó y sus miradas se interceptaron.

—Invítame a pasar, Leigh. –ordenó Damon usando sus poderes para manipular.

—Pasa. –había respondido ella con un tono soñoliento sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

No se atrevió a pasar, dudando aún. Tenía que ser una confusión total, un error… vio cómo ella decepcionada se dirigía a su cama. Nada, nadie había respondido a su llamado y él estaba ahí como un completo cobarde incapaz de aceptar lo que ya sabía… pero algo estaba mal. Graznó como cuervo y entró al cuarto tomando su forma humana. Ella… Leigh se tensó. "¿Volteo o no? ¿Damon, de verdad no fuiste mi amigo imaginario?", escuchó el pensamiento y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Mírame, estoy aquí. –dijo él, Damon.

La sonrisa del vampiro empezó a ampliarse hasta adornar su rostro al completo cuando percibió todas sus reacciones físicas.

—Tú… tú no existes. –balbuceó Leigh.

Caminó hacia ella lentamente, hasta que la hizo llegar a la cama y todavía siguió su camino hasta dejar su cuerpo sobre el pequeño de ella. La sujetó por las muñecas con una sola mano.

—¿Alguien que no existe se siente como yo? –no dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella lo miró por largos segundos, como en un intento de identificarlo. De la sangre de la doncella había captado todo lo que había pasado con la joven heredera: el accidente y su pérdida de memoria, por eso no se esforzó en sondear más allá en su mente.

—No. –respondió con sinceridad–. Me dejas sin aliento. –fue un suave susurro.

—Suelo causar esa impresión. –presumió.

—Literal, me estás aplastando. –el mordaz comentario lo dejó sorprendido, porque no había caído por su sonrisa, le agradó.

Se levantó y se le quedó mirando. De pronto, había una simple imagen en su mente: Bonnie bajo su cuerpo, la sostenía de las muñecas con una mano, mientras que la otra se deslizaba sobre la cándida y cremosa piel, reconocía el recuerdo, más bien la imagen; ese recuerdo era fabuloso, no lo había dejado escapar al olvido después de que se convirtiera en memoria. "¿Fuimos amantes?", la escuchó preguntar.

—Esa pregunta deberá quedarse sin respuesta en este momento. –respondió Damon, desviando la mirada. Lo que antes era una duda, ahora era una certeza, porque esa imagen no vino de él mismo, sino de ella.

—¿Es que lo dije en voz alta? –la sorpresa y la vergüenza eran evidentes en su voz.

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo lo supiste?

—Soy un vampiro, puedo leer tu mente. –se decidió por la respuesta más sencilla, la verdad.

—Los vampiros no existen. –espetó ella, entre ofendida y enojada–. No soy estúpida.

—No dije que lo fueras. –respondió él la agresión.

Después del manotazo, el cuarto empezó a llenarse del suave olor de su sangre, incluso él fue poco consciente de lo que hizo, hasta que sintió el dulce sabor de la sangre en su lengua.

—¡Dios! –escuchó su grito asustado, se alejó de él, arrebatándole la fuente de su ansiada ambrosía, la imagen de él lamiendo cada dedo de la mano de Bonnie acudió a su mente, pero esta vez tampoco fue él quien invocó ese recuerdo –. Tú y yo… ¡Cielo Santo! Nosotros… ¡Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera me acuerdo pero sé que sí! –Damon la miró y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa coqueta.

De pronto ella se estaba cayendo. Y en movimientos rápidos la sostuvo en su regazo.

—Tranquila.

—Damon. –lloriqueó, luego lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió la nariz en su pecho.

—Dime…

—Ya estás aquí… tardaste demasiado… –dijo ella, él percibió que algo cambió, su voz, era _ella_ por eso le acarició el pelo, enredando los dedos.

—Tenía que comer antes. –después de todo no era una mentira–. No quería llegar aquí, hambriento y brincar sobre tu cuello después de que me invitaras a pasar. –explicó–. ¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Debería?

—No. –respondió él, que seguía acariciando el cabello de la chica, se inclinó sobre ella y la olfateó–. Inconfundible. –murmuró, saboreando el olor, una gota de saliva escapó de su boca.

—¿Sigues hambriento? –preguntó ella, luego se descubrió su cuello y alejó el pelo.

—Es muy pronto para ti. –se rehusó el vampiro, aún cuando sentía que los colmillos pugnaban por salir e hincarse en su cuello.

—Deja de ser un idiota orgulloso y bebe. –ordenó con el ceño fruncido y ofreciéndole el cuello.

—Sólo un poco, unos cuantos sorbos. –dijo él después de lamerse la sonrisa: "No soy santo, Stefan", se burló.

Clavó la mano en la nuca de Leigh, antes de morderla y la imagen de Bonnie entregándole el cuello para que bebiera sangre, pero de nuevo, la imagen venía de ella. Motivado por ese recuerdo siguió sorbiendo, ella gimió, alejó los colmillos de la herida.

Un solo pensamiento se encontraba en su mente: Ya la había encontrado.

Lo demás ya no importaba, siguió la conversación casi de modo superficial. Viéndola sonrojarse por los comentarios con doble sentido que respondía hasta que se enojó y lo mandó al diablo. La detuvo por intentar pegarle una cachetada.

—A ninguno de los dos nos gustará si yo te castigo por querer cachetearme. –la amenazó, mirándola a los ojos.

—No hablas en serio, tú nunca me lastimarías. –sintió cómo las piernas de ella se volvían de mantequilla.

—Con calma, un sorbo a la vez. –aconsejó y puso sus manos sobre la cintura.

Percibió de nuevo el pensamiento con la duda de si era o no real, una ilusión, un sueño nada más.

—No, Leigh, no soy ningún sueño. –murmuró suavemente en su oído, lentamente la arrastró a la cama.

—No, no quiero dormir. –pese a que ella se opuso, la acomodó en la cama con ternura–. Tengo miedo de que al despertar, hayas sido un sueño nada más.

Él se había recostado a su lado.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que despiertes, incluso más tiempo después del amanecer, días, meses, años... –prometió, al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla.

—¿La eternidad? ¿Podrías prometerme la eternidad?

—Siempre...

—No me dejes, Damon, nunca... nunca... –la súplica en su voz, lo hizo sentir algo cálido en su pecho, eso hizo que la abrazara más fuerte como para protegerla.

—Nunca, Leigh, te lo prometo. –besó su frente y siguió acariciado su pelo.

Ese nombre era tan raro, tan ajeno y lejano. Percibió cómo la respiración se volvía acompasada.

—Nunca más... –sabía que ella ya estaba dormida–. Bonnie…

Esto parecía ser más divertido de lo que había pensado. Habían llegado dos ángeles guardianes para custodiar a la bruja. Había dos vampiros, un guardián de la Dimensión Oscura encadenado, una chica casi conversa, otra bruja pero anciana y un ser humano, un grupo variopinto si se lo permitían definir y algo interesante, todos ellos involucrados.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews y para motivarlos, un spoiler chiquito del Capítulo Final: Siete Horas de Terror:**

—¿Crees que vayan a estar bien? –preguntó Elena, un poco agitada, la garganta seca de tanto correr.

—Son ángeles guardianes. –explicó Damon, encogiéndose de hombros y luego de forma distraída quitaba el cabello de la frente de Leigh.

—Pero eso es un ghoul. –recalcó Elena preocupada–. Se los comerá, como las víctimas de Fell's Church.

—Pues serán siete horas de terror. –declaró Damon, como si no importara.

**Espero que sea suficiente para motivarlos, dependiendo de qué tantos reviews tenga, publicaré o no el capítulo final. ¿Será medio en broma, medio en serio? ¿De qué lado estaré?**


	15. Siete Horas de Terror

**Soy una persona muy impaciente, y quiero saber si este final queda a la altura de la historia. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews, espero que pongan más.**

**Disfrútenla y me dicen qué tal ^^**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Heartfire**

**XV**

**Siete Horas de Terror**

¡Leigh, detente! –ordenó Damon, agitando a la joven que había entrado en trance.

La puerta del cuarto de hotel se abrió a espaldas del vampiro, quien volteó el rostro y gruñó de modo amenazante, enseñando los colmillos. Stefan se puso frente a Elena, para defenderla de un posible ataque.

—Una vez que ha empezado ya no se puede detener. –dijo Michelle desde el fondo, casi al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Elena, con el ceño fruncido volteando hacia el par de ángeles guardianes.

El mayor de los Salvatore se puso de pie y cerró la puerta de golpe si en algo apreciaban a la chica en medio de un trance, comprenderían por qué cerró la puerta, al menos protegería su pudor, por eso la vistió con la misma ropa manchada de sangre y luego él se puso los pantalones rotos y una camiseta antes de abrir.

—Ya pueden pasar… –dijo Damon, mirando a los cuatro recién llegados–, la próxima vez deberían de tocar antes de abrir.

—¿Qué le pasa? –Elena repitió la pregunta–. ¿Le pasará lo mismo que a Bonnie? –el tono de preocupación estaba muy marcado en la voz, pero en vez de fijar la vista en la inconsciente chica, la fijó en Damon.

—¡No otra vez! –gritó Damon furioso, enfrentando las miradas de los dos ángeles guardianes.

—No entiendo qué es lo que está pasando. –externó Elena, viendo a la única persona que le podía contestar porque al parecer el otro vampiro y los dos ángeles guardianes parecían tener una disputa que la dejaban excluida.

—No sé, Elena, apenas comprendo lo que está pasando. –declaró Stefan.

Los ángeles guardianes no le habían dicho mucho cuando habló con ellos, pero fueron muy claros en que no debían de llevar a Leigh a Fell's Church porque la ciudad, en este punto, representaba un peligro para ella; para el caso Jeremie Chase era un peligro que ellos, como ángeles guardianes, podían manejar.

—¡Todo esto es su culpa! –gritó Damon y corrió a embestir a Xander, quien de modo más rápido contuvo el ataque del vampiro y lo empujó contra el suelo, con una sola mando sobre el cuello del vampiro.

—En primera, vampiro… –Xander usó el apelativo como ofensa, por la debilidad de Damon–, esto no habría sucedido si te hubieras ido como te dije.

Damon golpeó a Xander en el cuello con el brazo izquierdo, de modo que lo clavó contra el suelo, a su lado y aplicó toda su fuerza sobre el área impidiendo el paso de oxígeno. Stefan, precavido, sujetó a Michelle desde la espalda, pasando un brazo sobre el cuello del ángel, si pretendía atacar a su hermano, le haría una llave del sueño. El mayor de los Salvatore golpeó la nariz de Xander, que seguro se rompió, se preparó para atestarle un segundo golpe pero en el último momento golpeó al lado, y después de pararse, soltó la camisa para que azotara en el suelo.

—Te traje ropa nueva. –dijo Stefan, que soltó a Michelle y se acercó a la bolsa que Elena traía.

El vampiro de ojos verdes le aventó el paquete que tenía la ropa. Damon se sacó la ropa vieja y sucia, por ningún motivo iba a dejar a Leigh sola.

—¿Le trajiste ropa limpia? –dirigió la pregunta a Elena, ella asintió–. Bien. –dijo, volteando a ver a Leigh.

Las horas comenzaron a correr y Leigh no reaccionaba. El día empezó a llegar a su fin lentamente, mientras todos pasaban su vista del reloj hacia la inconsciente chica y de vez en cuando hacia la ventana. Nada más el sol se ocultó, las luces eléctricas jamás se encendieron, la gente en los otros cuartos empezó a gritar de terror, seguidos de los infernales gruñidos de una bestia. El grupo que se encontraba en la habitación 113, exceptuando por una mujer inconsciente, levantó la mirada. Se vieron los unos a los otros.

—Ustedes, váyanse, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él. –dijo Xander.

A la mierda con el orgullo, pensó Damon, si la bestia les daba alcance, no habría nadie más para proteger a Leigh; él la agarró y la sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Genevieve vio al hombre que entró por la puerta de su casa, la sonrisa había desaparecido casi al instante de verlo. Él le regresaba la mirada, pero ya no había nada de lo que la mujer mayor solía ver en ella.

—¿Sufrió? –preguntó la mujer después de pasarse el nudo por la garganta.

—Fue instantáneo. –respondió él, fríamente.

La mujer se descompuso en amargas lágrimas y se dejó caer de rodillas, la muerte de un hijo es algo que una madre jamás debía de experimentar.

—Genevieve… –dijo una mujer detrás de él, ella avanzó y se hincó frente a ella, mostraba más sensibilidad que el rostro del hombre que había visto crecer, pero el que estaba ahí sólo era el cascarón ocupado por otro ser, así como ella.

—¿También ella? –preguntó Genevieve con la voz quebrada.

—Ser humana te ha cambiado. –comentó él.

—Ser humana me ha hecho mejor, quizá debieras experimentarlo. –respondió Genevieve, con furia, con enojo–. ¿Por qué mi hijo, es un castigo?

—Bien sabes que no fue un castigo, Genevieve. –respondió ella, con mucho tacto, al mismo tiempo que la confortaba al acariciarle la espalda.

—Sólo fue una casualidad. –respondió él.

—¿Mamá, ya llegaron Xander y Michelle, están bien? –preguntó una voz joven desde la planta alta, que poco a poco se iba acercando.

—Cade no debe enterarse. –suplicó Genevieve con congoja.

Toda la ciudad estaba a oscuras, era un caos. Actos vandálicos. Choques. Stefan corría con Elena tras él, se sostenían las manos. Frente a ellos iba Damon con Leigh todavía inconsciente. Evadiendo cada situación de potencial peligro. No faltaba mucho para que el ghoul les diera alcance, sin importar qué tan lejos fueran, prefirieron descansar y guardar energía.

—¿Crees que vayan a estar bien? –preguntó Elena, un poco agitada, la garganta seca de tanto correr.

—Son ángeles guardianes. –explicó Damon, encogiéndose de hombros y luego de forma distraída quitaba el cabello de la frente de Leigh.

—Pero eso es un ghoul. –recalcó Elena preocupada–. Se los comerá, como las víctimas de Fell's Church.

—Pues serán siete horas de terror. –declaró Damon, como si no importara.

El ghoul llegó. Elena se quedó con Leigh, los vampiros fueron a enfrentarse a la bestia. La noche parecía haberse enfriado, la única luz que había era la de la luna. Elena limpió una fina capa de sudor del rostro de Leigh, todavía no alcanzaba a comprender por qué ella era tan importante, se debía a algo más que ser una bruja.

"¿De veras no lo sabes?", escuchó una voz en su mente, era burlona, fría, malvada.

—¿Quién? –preguntó Elena, volteando de un lado hacia el otro, en busca del dueño de esa voz.

"Jeremie", se burló él.

—¡Hazte presente, bastardo! –reclamó Elena, ojalá tuviera sus alas para poder ayudar a todos sus amigos, protegerlos.

"Alas de Destrucción"

—¡Sí! –replicó Elena, enfurecida contra él, por todo el mal que había causado.

"No, guardiana, no fui yo"

—¡Por tu causa Bonnie murió! –gritó.

"La bruja no murió… sólo la llevaron a otro lugar", después de eso el contacto telepático se rompió.

La bestia arrastró a los dos vampiros por varios metros. Los hermanos se levantaron y luego concentraron toda su fuerza en sus puños para golpear a la bestia con todo su poder, pero como le había sucedido a Damon previamente, el golpe ni siquiera le causó un rasguño al ghoul. Un puñetazo de fuerza descomunal contra la mandíbula de Stefan, de no ser porque él era vampiro ese golpe hubiera quebrado su mandíbula y cuello, significaría que no hubiera sobrevivido.

Damon alejó al ghoul de Stefan, convirtiéndose a sí mismo como el nuevo objetivo del monstruo. Puñetazos, patadas, ondas psíquicas, nada parecía afectarlo, ni siquiera que eran dos contra uno.

Michelle abrió los ojos y dio un hondo suspiro. Ser un humano representaba serias desventajas. Dolorida se levantó y verificó que las heridas de gravedad hubieran sanado apropiadamente, cuando lo hubo confirmado, se levantó para buscar a Xander.

—¡Xander! –gritó en cuanto lo vio tirado sobre un charco de sangre.

"Calma, estoy bien", escuchó la voz mental de él, "siempre tienes que ser tan sensible"

—¡Idiota! –renegó Michelle, que se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

La chica caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado a esperar.

Damon agitó los brazos, la sangre que escurría por sus dedos y que hacía más pesadas las mangas de su chamarra de cuero, cayó en pesadas gotas contra el lodoso suelo, la sangre también escurría por su barbilla, Stefan no estaba en mejores condiciones. El veneno en las garras de la bestia era lo que impedía que se curaran: verbena.

—Esto se pone cada vez más divertido, ¿no, hermanito? –preguntó Damon con su típico tono burlón, se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano, lo que fue inútil, igual le quedó sangre en el rostro.

La sangre de Stefan casi corría como sudor, después de haber hecho una maratón, sentía toda su ropa pesada por la sangre que ya había absorbido.

—Sólo hay que resistir cinco horas. –confirmó Stefan, tratando de imitar el humor negro de su hermano.

A este ritmo en menos de cinco minutos el ghoul iba a acabar con ellos.

Las quejas de Leigh hicieron que Elena volteara a verla, y dejara de ver a los dos vampiros. La ropa de la joven estaba toda ceñida a su piel por la ingente cantidad de sudor. La rubia acomodó en su regazo a la otra muchacha, con creciente preocupación, cada vez parecía que Leigh se ponía más grave.

—Maldición…

No había nada que pudieran hacer…

—Damon… –murmuró la chica.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Gracias a Dios! –exclamó Elena entusiasmada.

Ella no respondió, sólo se puso de pie, ella bajó la mirada y le ofreció la mano a Elena.

—Vamos, Elena.

Elena asintió y se dejó ayudar por la otra joven. A cada paso que Leigh daba, pequeños destellos de luz se iban adhiriendo a su cuerpo y aunque Elena parpadeó un par para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando, los destellos seguían ahí.

—¡No! –exclamó Damon, que se había percatado de que las dos chicas iban hacia ellos.

—¡Elena, es peligroso, váyanse! –advirtió Stefan que se dio cuenta de que las dos se dirigían en su dirección cuando Damon les gritó.

—¡Tenemos la mirada de que vamos a hacer una estupidez! –se burló Elena, mientras que caminaba de la mano de Leigh.

El ghoul guiado por las advertencias de los vampiros, notó la presencia de las chicas, atraído por su dulce perfume,noqueó a los dos vampiros y empezó a dirigirse a ellas.

—Confía en mí, Elena, estaremos bien. –dijo Leigh, sin voltear a verla.

—Sí. –asintió Elena, que para el caso seguía teniendo las mismas dudas: ¿cómo ayudar sin sus alas?

El monstruo en su torpeza seguía acercándose a ellas, y viceversa.

_Bonnie sentía los párpados pesados. No, ya conocía esta sensación, no se trataba de sentir, eran las sensaciones residuales que estaban almacenadas en su cerebro y que hacia más comprensibles y tolerables las manifestaciones astrales como ésa. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba despierto. Podía sentir la presencia de Elena y Stefan… también la de Damon. Pensar en que él estaba ahí la hizo sentir expandirse, crecer y agitarse en suaves ondas cálidas._

_De pronto en ese espacio, vio a la bestia… bestia, no. Al hombre detrás de la bestia, cuya alma estaba desgarrada por el dolor de haber perdido a alguien amado. Se acercó suavemente, con tiento, pero sin miedo… dejó que la calidez de su alma agitada por sus sentimientos por Damon, rozaran la oscura capa externa de aquel que fuera un hombre convertido en monstruo. La capa se agitó y se oscureció cada vez más: Odiaba a Damon, un sentimiento tan diferente del que ella sentía por el mismo vampiro._

_Azis. Lo sabía. Todo._

"_Janan", fue todo el murmullo mental, la oscuridad se encogió y la pequeña lucecita interna brilló con intensidad. _

_Una imagen llegó a su mente: una mujer de espaldas cuyo cabello largo era del color del cobre y cómo Azis pasaba los dedos entre los hilos. "Ella era hermosa", concedió._

_La siguiente imagen fue más brutal, mirándola a través de los ojos de Azis, cómo Damon, el mismo Damon, estaba sobre una mujer… Bonnie recordaba esa visión y cómo Damon la había matado sin piedad, sin remordimientos, sin consciencia… sin alma. "Damon ha cambiado, ya no es el que tú conociste", la imagen que Azis envió fue una donde Damon la estaba abrazando cuando Jeremie Chase la estaba acechando._

_La tercera imagen fue de ella misma, él la cargaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a un claro cerca de la casa de huéspedes. Ése había resultado su último acto de humanidad, hasta que Jeremie la encerró debajo de la oscura capa de odio. "Yo te llevaré con Janan", ofreció Bonnie extendiendo la mano hacia la pequeña luz encerrada._

Elena con uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos, la luz que venía de Leigh era intensa. Todo el cuerpo de la joven estaba cubierto de luz. Ya estaban muy cerca del ghoul que no se había alejado de la luminiscencia. Damon reaccionó por el contacto de esa calidez. Entre su torpeza y debilidad, apenas fue capaz de levantar la cabeza para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Había mucha luz.

—No, esta vez no… –murmuró con dificultad y se impulsó con sus brazos para ponerse de pie, y tambaleante se dirigió hacía el haz de luz humana.

Stefan se levantó segundos más tarde, lo que lo retrasó para detener a su hermano. Esta vez no pudo detenerlo… esta vez Damon de verdad alcanzaría el haz de luz en el que otro ser humano se había convetido, frente a los ojos de su hermano mayor, y moriría y esta vez sería para siempre.

El ghoul se desintegró, víctima de la luz que tanto aborrecía… Azis por fin encontró la paz al unirse de nuevo a su alma gemela, Janan.

Damon se aferró al menudo cuerpo del que provenía la luminosidad. Quemaba. Dolía. Pero por ninguna razón lo permitiría otra vez, era fuerte, sobreviviría…

—¡Damon! –se escucharon las dos voces de Elena y Stefan al mismo tiempo.

_Había mucha luz. Fue lo primero que pensó Damon en cuanto se sintió consciente, aún sin abrir los ojos. ¿Estaba muerto? No, no como lo de la luna en la Dimensión Oscura, aún podía percibir su cuerpo palpitando de vida, por decirlo de alguna manera. La presencia de Bonnie lo llamó de inmediato. Se acercó a ella._

"_Damon", su voz entusiasta le sacó una sonrisa._

"_¿Sí, Cardenal?", preguntó._

"_Viniste por mí"_

"_Siempre", respondió con esa sonrisa confiada, "Volvamos a casa", le extendió la mano y ella la apretó._

Tanto Elena como Stefan, que era asistido por ella para caminar se quedaron sorprendidos. Damon estaba abrazado sobre el cuerpo de…

—No puede ser… –susurró Elena, abrazándose fuertemente a Stefan, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Damon empezó a moverse, a desperezarse, se hincó al lado del cuerpo, acarició su mejilla, descubriéndola fría.

—No, no, no… –dijo él desesperado y negando con la cabeza, empezó la resucitación.

—Damon… –murmuró Stefan preocupado.

—Cállate, Stefan. –y siguió con la resucitación.

Los tosidos de la chica hicieron que los tres dieran un suspiro de alivio. Ella, lentamente, con ayuda del vampiro se sentó, puso las manos en sus mejillas y lo jaló para besarlo. Damon se desplomó, en medio del tierno gesto. La otra pareja no dijo nada porque estaban inmersos en sus propios asuntos, ya que Stefan estaba débil por la lucha contra el ghoul.

—Damon. –murmuró ella con preocupación, le acarició el rostro ensangrentado–. Reacciona, por favor. –suplicó pero el vampiro no respondió al llamado, la joven se miró la muñeca y buscó en el suelo alguna piedra con una punta afilada, aún si no abría una herida profunda, la poca sangre que manara lo haría despertar–. Bebe. –ordenó, después de unos segundos el vampiro mordió más fuerte la muñeca y abrió una herida lo suficientemente profunda para sorber sangre con avidez.

—Por fin te he salvado. –dijo él, entre un sorbo y otro.

—Me parece, al revés, idiota. –respondió ella, con una sonrisa mientras veía que Damon volvía a beber su sangre.

—¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme idiota, Bonnie? –preguntó Damon, luego se incorporó, quitando el peso del regazo de ella y le acarició el rostro.

Ella sonrió, su nombre sonaba a paraíso viniendo de la voz de Damon.

—Perdón, me tomará un poco acostumbrarme a ser yo de nuevo. –respondió ella, pasándose una mano sobre su cabello rojo y rizado.

Damon entrelazó su mano con la que ella tenía entre el cabello, luego la jaló y la besó en la boca por largo rato.

—Simplemente te recuerdo, Bonnie, que yo no soy como San Stefan. –declaró Damon, mientras seguían en el suelo.

Stefan, ya recuperado por haber bebido un poco de la sangre de Elena, volteó a ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Damon le sonrió a su hermano menor. Elena sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó ella, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Damon.

—Que yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir una eternidad viendo cómo mueres lentamente. –respondió él muy resuelto, encogido de hombros, bajó el rostro para besarla, cuando terminó el beso fue descendiendo cada vez un poco más, hasta llegar a su cuello, sintiendo correr la sangre–. ¿Vas a responder? –el cálido aliento acarició suavemente su cuello.

—¡Siempre… toda la eternidad! –respondió Bonnie, abrazando a Damon con tal entusiasmo que lo aventó al piso.

Poco después todos estaban riendo. Por el momento no la convertiría.

Mañana prepararían todo para partir a Fell's Church.

Jeremie Chase aprovechó la situación para desaparecer en un bajo perfil, habían ganado una batalla, pero la guerra él la ganaría.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me lo hagan saber.**


End file.
